Maturity!
by JAG-Loves-Animals
Summary: The RRBZ are back and they're out for... a different kind of revenge. They don't want to destory the PPGZ, they don't want blood and guts, they want to ruin them politically, they want to replace them and embarrass them horribly. They want the glory the PPGZ have and they want to be heroes. And they're driving the PPGZ crazy. Who will win? Can they Co-exist? Will there be love?
1. A Change Of Heart!

Hey, everyone! I'm sorry, I have so many ideas and I just need to write what I want when I feel like it –even if it upsets my readers- or the story just doesn't work. I get distracted easy, so while my mum is editing my book I'm writing a proper story just for you guys.

So, here it is.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 1: A Change Of Heart!

Watching from the shadows wasn't very fun. Just sitting behind bins or bushes, or just wherever no one would see me while I had to just watch wasn't fun at all. I wanted to be the action while those girls watched, but I never got the chance.

I'd hear about a monster, or a villain attacking the city somewhere. I'd race to where the monsters were ready for what had to be the best entertainment ever and… I'd be too late, those girls would know before I ever did.

And that was not even mentioning my fucking brothers! They made it a hundred times worse! I'd find out about an evil that we could fight, than I'd have to state everything a thousand times and explain everything so their thick skulls could understand. My youngest brother would just gaze at me with those dazed blue eyes and say, "So… we'll get to be the good guys?" And then I'd have to explain everything again because he would just look at me with those completely confused great big blue eyes as if I was talking Russian or something. My second youngest brother would just say a bunch of sarcastic things even though he understood and mess around when we had to leave. So, by the time I'd get to the part of the city under attack… it would be too late.

Really, I hated watching from the shadows. I had to watch them have the fun and get all the action, get everything I had grown to envy since that day years ago. I had to make sure absolutely no one saw me, I had to act as if I was doing something against the law and I had to hide like a frightened little child.

I HATE IT! I HATE. HATE. HATE IT!

They'd get all the attention, all the glory, all the popularity, all the credit and everything else. While I got jack shit!

Just once, just once I'd like to get all they had and I'd be better than any of them. My brothers had been training with me because I threatened to destroy their Wii, they were much more powerful than those girls and we'd be the best out of the whole world.

The world would forget about them, they would be the ones hiding in the shadows as if they were doing something bad, as if they were frightened babies and we'd get the glory of being… a trio of heroes.

And I was determined to make that happen ever since that day, if it was the last thing I did.

I had decided that day, when all those creatures watched those girls put their disgusting germs on us, making me and my brothers scream as if we were in real danger in front of all of those creatures… it had been humiliating… we had disappeared…

At least that was what everyone thought, they all thought we were so pathetic we were destroyed by their… their… their fucking girl stuff!

But oh! Oh! They were very wrong and I was going to show them how fucking wrong they were!

They had all watched and they had all seen… but as soon as we screamed the first time… they stopped paying any attention to _us_, as if we didn't matter anymore, as if we were nothing in their shadows, as if we had actually been destroyed.

They hadn't noticed that we only fell to the ground and fainted fr-from. IT WASN'T FUCKING FROM THE GERMS! I-it-it had been the embarrassment of having everyone see, of being so silly at that age and from realising we could never be what we had attempted to become.

We hadn't been destroyed, but everyone had forgotten about us… we might as well have been destroyed.

They had all focused on those bitches as if they were something special! We were nothing in their eyes, I had seen the way they looked right through us and the way all conversations were about how amazing they were when they ruined us!

So, I had sworn to change that and I had known how to do so after watching them for weeks, for months. I had to change, my brothers had to change, we all had to change!

We had to get stronger, smarter, older, taller, faster, better, mightier! Just-just-We had to become the best we could be, we had to be better than those bitches in every way.

We also had to change our point of view, to get attention from both sides… to get the creatures and the city to see us as they saw those bitches.

We had… we had to play on the city's love just like those bitches did. They never gloated in public –but I was sure they did it all the time when the citizens weren't watching- and they helped in any way –like an actor did charity to get more fans and more popularity. We had to be more like them; we had to be what the city needed and desired just like they were. We also had to overpower the monsters, we had to show them how much more incredible we were to them and we had to make them want to defeat us with such an intensity so that that was all they thought about.

There was only one side that won, in the end they always won and they ruled the world… They would always win.

So… we had to join that side, we had to be… heroes…

I was grounding my teeth as the news told me how wonderful those brats were. They were smiling at the camera. "There's no need to thank us. It was just a part of the job," their leader announced as if it was rehearsed.

"That's the fucking line I should be saying," I spat with pure hatred as I glared at the television. It began to vibrate from my gaze and I noticed how it was sizzling too.

"Oh, how adorable," The reporter cued as if they were kittens. They beamed at the camera and giggled as their cheeks turned pink… nicely played, bitches. Acting as if they really meant it… nicely played… "You have to take credit for something. You save the city time and time again, but always act as if it's just a normal day."

They did, they took credit for everything… the Professor and the Mayor probably paid them without the city knowing it, they probably brag and chatter about how awesome they were when the city wasn't listening.

"Bullshit, they're a bunch of lyi-"

"SHUT UP!" My second youngest brother bellowed at me so my glare turned to him. "SERIOUSLY! You go on and on about it. 'They're not sweet, they're lying. Oh, they are not fucking perfect-"

"They're bitches," my youngest brother made a voice that freakishly sounded like mine and the other snickered.

"Go Fuck Yourself!" I instructed furiously.

"We wouldn't have been able to save the day if it wasn't for the city cheering us on and believing in our ability," the leader bitch responded and I snarled to myself.

"Why do you watch this if you hate it so much?" My second youngest brother demanded. "It's childish, actually…" he beamed, "And it makes me reasonable to notice and point it out for my older brother's sake."

"Absolutely childish," the youngest mumbled and you could tell by the way he said it that he didn't understand.

"You don't have a fucking clue what you just said, did you?" The second youngest inquired smugly.

The youngest shook his head and cocked it at him. "I wasn't paying attention before. I was thinking of this puppy I saw today, I want a puppy." The youngest's eyes went all big and he gasped excitedly before jumping to his feet, "CAN WE GET A PUPPY?"

"NO!" We both answered savagely. The last thing we needed was a puppy; it'd get in the way and it'd just die since my youngest brother couldn't look after a fucking goldfish even if he had the instructions to it.

"WWWHHHYY-" he began to whine.

"Because we said so!" I roared and the youngest went dead silent as he tried to beg with his eyes.

"You're got to be fucking kidding me…" the second youngest muttered. "Are you bloody tearing up?"

I turned on my police monitor and tuned out of their pathetic argument. Instantly, I heard something that would make my day. "SHUT IT! WE HAVE TO GET GOING NOW!" I yelled as I hastily got to my feet and got dressed in my best heroic outfit.

My brothers both groaned, "Oh no… not again…" the youngest whispered with dread clear in his voice.

"I am not going, it's a waste of my precious time. This is my childhood here and you're throwing it away so you'll fail at getting glory," the second youngest grumbled.

I turned on them and raised my hand. "YOU ARE FUCKING COMING IF I HAVE TO DRAG YOU ON YOUR FACE! NOW GET READY!" I cried and the youngest cowered at the look on my face.

However the other brother just stared back at me, daring me to do something. "No. I am not."

I bit my tongue and swallowed a small piece of my fury, "This is my chance." I told him.

"You always say that," he retorted and crossed his arms over his chest, still daring me.

"They're on the news, live. They're distracted by the fame at the moment and they don't know what I do." My lips pealed back, "This is my-our chance, and I'm not letting you ruin that because you're a fucking idiot."

And I didn't. "Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch," my brother said over and over again every time there was a bump, or his face went over a pebble. I never went back on my word and so, I was dragging him on his face as the youngest followed timidly.

"Shut it. I gave you a warning… you didn't listen," I snapped at him as he grunted and groaned. He didn't fight me because he was focused on trying to keep his good looks.

"Ouch, ouch! This hu-ouch!" He answered as his face hit the side walk. I was getting a few stares as I wandered with my brothers, but they weren't the stares I wanted.

Soon enough I could see the monster robbing a bank in his robot. Pay back-

"No!" I hissed furiously as I spotted three streaks in the sky, they could only be one thing.

"Hey, are they planes?" The youngest asked in wonder and I wanted to pound his head in. It wouldn't kill him, he had no brain to turn into mosh… or maybe it was already mosh.

"No, you fucking shit-face," I snarled as I let go of my second brother's legs. "They're the bitches!" I glared at them before turning back to the robot who hadn't noticed a thing because his eyes were on the money. "Oh, no, you don't. Not this time."

I used my new found speed to rush at the robot before those bitches were even in a hundred feet of the thing.

I was saving the day today!


	2. WTF?

How'd you like that? I bet you already know who those six people were, it's pretty obvious.

Anyhow, back to the story.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 2: WTF?

Buttercup's POV:

Yes! I hated it when we had to talk with those reporters unless there was a fuming villain to hear.

I licked my lips and beamed when I spotted Mojo Jojo in his new Jojo robot taking huge sacks of money from this bank. "Oh, I love beating the shit out of him-"

"Buttercup! How many times do I have to tell you, we're superheros and heroes don't swear!" Blossom hissed at me.

"There's no one to hear!" I snapped and stopped flying to glare at her, "We're at least a hundred feet in the air!"

"It's the principal that matters," she retorted and put her hands on her hips as I crossed my arms.

I growled. " Oh, bullshit! 'It's the principal that matters,'" I mimicked her and her lips pealed back. I poked my tongue out at her.

"Buttercup!" She was beginning to turn red. "A hero has to be role model. We have to be responsible if we want to be the Power Puff Girls Z. So, if you aren't going to listen, you aren't helping with Mojo today," Blossom decreed as if she was some judge as she lifted up her nose.

Snob. Goody-toe-shoes.

"Oh, well…" Bubbles murmured, "Looks like none of us will help with Mojo…"

Blossom and I turned to her with shock, "What are you going on about?" I demanded.

"Bubbles, don't be ridiculous. I know you feel for the villains, but we have to stop Mojo no matter how fuzzy and cute he is," Blossom told her wisely.

Bubbles shrugged and pointed. "But those other superheros bet us," she replied softly and her eyes were disappointed.

"WHAT?" My eyes darted to Mojo and I saw three streaks zipping around Mojo. "No way…" I growled and tightened my grip on my hammer. "They can't steal our job! They have to find some other city to save!" I would kill them.

Blossom frowned, "Wh… th-that can't be, we're the only heroes… we're the only ones…"

I glared at her. "Well, clearly we aren't since there's three right there doing our job in our city!" I snarled and I had decided I'd make sure they'd move onto a different city.

"Maybe we should just let them get rid of Mojo, as like a host's welcoming-" Bubbles whispered and I slashed my hammer through the empty air.

"ON MY FUCKING DEAD BODY!" I roared and then took off. I'd show them, I'd make sure they never tried to steal our job and what we worked for again. Just the idea of heroes doing our job made me shudder with murderous rage. "WHAT THE FU-"

"BUTTERCUP!" Blossom boomed. How could she still worry about language when our jobs and our reputations were in danger of being taken by those… those… those fuckwits?

I couldn't argue with Blossom at this point, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THREE THINK YOU'RE DOING?" I demanded. They were provoking me.

The three streaks stopped and I noticed that Mojo was on his back with his eyes dazed with astonishment. "We're saving the day," this snot nosed little bastar-

"No way…" Blossomed was horrified, about time.

I turned on her. "What? Now you're starting to realise what's happened? They're trying to steal our positions in this city like the little weasels they are. Doesn't take a fuc-"

"Buttercup," Bubbles whispered and I cut myself off to look at her. She was staring at me as she twirled her bubble wand around. "You shouldn't use that language."

I growled, "Not you too!" I snapped and my hammer scrapped across the ground loudly.

"BUTTERCUP!"

My head whipped to Blossom, "Oh, what? Going to tell me off, going to sit me in time out for talking rudely no-"

"SHUT UP!" She commanded and I was fuming. She wasn't even looking at me, "How are you three alive? Was it Him?" She questioned.

My eyes flickered to the three little bastards that couldn't find a city of their own and then back to Blossom, "What the hell would Him have to do with these snot nosed little shi-runts?"

"Mojo's sleeping, poor monkey," Bubbles uttered.

"Bubbles. This isn't the time for that again!" I shouted and she jumped.

I heard her sniffle, "You could have just said…" sniffle, "So…"

"I did say so," I growled.

"Heh, still the same pathetic children, bickering amongst yourselves like babies," one of the shits said and I boiled. He had a red cap that was sitting on his head the wrong way like some wanna be gangster.

"Your parents must be proud, stealing things that don't belong to you," I seethed.

The three smiled. "Sadly, no…" the one with the emo look to him whispered delightedly.

"Oh, go find a blade and get it over with already!" I spat at him and he made a gasp of pretend horror.

He was elated, "Is this the kind of advice you give the citizens in this place?" He questioned.

The one with the cap elbowed him softly before focusing on us. "Our _parent_… wouldn't be all that pleased with our decision…" those red eyes went to the monkey. "But he is only a monkey so what does he know?"

"That bananas are pretty yummy," this blond one that was fairly short blurted.

I frowned, "Monkey…?" As soon as I said the word my eyes darted between the three of those boys. "No… no…"

The first, the tallest was red. He had this muscle shirt on, it was tight and very blood like red. He was muscular like the football players at school, he had tanned and perfect skin. He had one of those faces that girls would describe as drop dead gorgeous, his red hair reached his mid back and his fringe stuck out of the red cap. But his red eyes…

The second wasn't as tall, however his build was even more muscular and he was what you would say as built like a brick house. He didn't have a shirt and his skin was like the others. Although I didn't know if he could be described as handsome because his face along with his chest was shredded as if he'd been dragged along by a car on gravel. His shorts were dark green, his feet bare, his hair a gothic mess and covered in blood. His hair was also midnight black and covering one eye, but I knew that green eye anywhere.

The last was tall, but short compared to the other two and his build was the smallest even if he was built better than the football players, or the weight lifting group at school. He was in blue pyjamas as if he'd just got out of bed, his feet were also bare, his skin was very tanned and the girls would kill each other just for a peek at him because he was stunning with that childish look to him. His hair was bedridden and sandy blonde, and I also knew those eyes that were so blank, so similar to Bubbles and this certain shade of dark blue.

"Is-is this some kind of stupid joke?" I demanded as I realised what Blossom had been going on about.

Butch grinned as if Jesus himself was sitting on his shoulder. "Nah… this is our time to shine," he told us and his eyes moved over my body before he cocked his head. He had that hungry look the guys gave Bubbles and Blossom. It was disgusting and sickening.

"Shine like a star," Boomer put in and you could tell by that puzzled glint in his eyes he only knew a fraction of what was happening.

Bubbles chewed her lip, "I don't understand. What's a joke? I don't get it. How's this funny, I thought we were meant to be upset?" She asked softly.

"Bubbles… you take care of Mojo, we got these guys," Blossom murmured and her eyes never moved from the three.

"But what's the joke her-"

"Bubbles, just do it," I mumbled and she floated glumly over to the monkey who was only beginning to get to his feet. "Make sure you remember to return the money this time instead of leaving it on the street."

Brick scolded. "Don't even try it. We're saving the day today," he informed us seriously.

"Bullsh-"

"Butter-"

"-poo-"

"-Cup," Blossom warned.

"I don't see any bull-poo. I didn't step in it, did I?" Boomer lifted up his feet and checked quickly as Butch snickered.

"Boomer, block Bubbles," Brick instructed and Bubbles paused.

"Boomer? You mean the-"

"Yes, exactly," Blossom interrupted as Boomer began to move. Boomer had to go passed me and I tightened my grip on my hammer. "Buttercup," she only had to say my name and I knew what she wanted me to do. "Bubbles, focus on the task at hand."

Boomer just took a step passed me. "I got it, oh, fearless leader," I assured our pink friend. I lifted my hammer and slammed it into his shin, causing him to land on his face, on the concrete. "There, he has to have a broken nose at least."

"Bubbles. Task at hand." Blossom reminded her when she continued to stand and stare. Bubbles began to move again.

"Which one will you take? Personally, I don't give two sh-rat shakes," I couldn't argue with Blossom at this moment. Task at hand. Task at hand. Task at hand.

"You get Butch, just like old times," she responded calmly and Brick's eyes focused on her as Butch beamed.

"Oh, I know, I missed kicking your ass too. Don't worry, I've improve so it'll be better than old times." Boomer grunted and he began to get up. I sighed, "I got it." I slammed my hammer into his back and he went still. "There, that ortta knock the air out of hi-"

Suddenly I was tackled and the air was knocked out of me. I grunted as I hit the ground and didn't wait to smash my hammer into the guy's left hip.

I heard a crack as the guy was thrown off me and jumped to my feet. "Bubbles, forget abou-" she was cut off. "Mojo, get Boo-Boomer." The fight had started.

I turned to my task. "Hey, Butchey. How ya bin?" I asked as he got to his feet and coughed up a little blood. "Don't look like you're going too well, I can let you go home if you want. No harm done… yet."

He began cackle, it was creepy and it only caused more blood to come out of his mouth. He was mad. "Right. No harm done, yet," he croaked as he got to his feet. His eyes glowed when they met mine, "Don't worry, I won't ruin that pretty face of yours."

I smiled. "At least I don't have to promise you the same, your face is ruined, or… were you born that way? Or maybe your face got stuck that way when the wind blew," I liked this game. I had sort of missed Butch, it had been fun beating the shit out of him.

Butch pulled out a flute. "Better hope you knocked the air out of me," he grumbled as he put the flute to his lips with a mischievous look in his eyes.

I clapped my hands together. "Are you going to play me a pretty song? Oh, why, Butch! I didn't know you cared for me so much and I didn't realised you knew what music was," I mocked happily.

Butch wiggled his eyebrows and I gaged to let him know what it made me feel. "I'll play a pretty song all for you. I'll enjoy it, I can't say the same for you."

I sighed with fake disappointment, "I thought you wouldn't be able to play. Did the monkey teach you?"

He shook his head, "Nah. Taught myself-"

"Well, there you go! That explains it!" I clicked my fingers and beamed. "Oouff!" Something knocked into my back and I turned to see Boomer. I slammed the hammer into his gut without a second thought and he bent over.

Bubbles gave me a little salute before picking Boomer up by the shirt and flinging him across the street. "Thanks, Buttercu-" She ended in a scream as she dropped her bubble wand and I dropped my hammer to cover my ears from the shrill sound that was pounding around inside my skull.

Covering my ears did nothing and I fell to my knees as I tried to fit my whole palm into my ear to block the noise. I couldn't hear Bubbles screaming and I wouldn't let myself scream for that bastard's satisfaction, but I wondered if Blossom was screaming.

The noise stopped after a while and I felt warm liquid running from my ears and between my fingers. "Now, wasn't that a pretty song. What a lovely melody," Butch said in this soft voice as if he was picturing the perfect summer's day.

My eyes went to him and I glared as I lowered my hands. They were coated in blood. "Sorry, but I won't ask for an encore," I grunted.

Bubbles screamed again, "I've got internal bleeding! I'm going to die!" She shrieked.

I turned to her. "You aren't going to die, you idiot!"

"Oh," she calmed after that and I noticed that Blossom was also on her knees with blood flowing from her ears. Although Brick and Boomer were untouched.

Butch cackled again. I grabbed my hammer and slammed it into his calf so he fell on his ass. But he continued to laugh and soon Boomer joined in too.

I got to my feet as Butch lay on his back chortling and then my eyes sent daggers at Boomer as he held his stomach. "Boomer…" My voice was dangerously gentle and even that halfwit could hear the threat in my voice. He looked at me with fear, "Watch this. If you don't shut it… I'll go over to you and do the same."

I turned to Butch and he had finally stopped laughing, he gazed at me with wariness. Although I had him where I wanted him and he had lost his chance to move.

My eyes flickered to the place between his legs, he had his manhood unprotected with his legs widely apart and it was too late when I raised my hammer. Only then did he get the intention, but again, he had lost his chance to save his family jewels.

I threw the hammer down; there was a thump and then a howl of agony. I then lifted the hammer up to rest of my shoulder; Butch rolled onto his side and held whatever was left of his… ruined limb.

"OOOHHH! I think she fucking popped them! I think she fuckin-" Butch cried.

"No one wants to know the details," I interrupted and my gaze went to Boomer. He was as silent as a rock, as frozen as a rock and as terrified as a little bunny. "Good boy, Boomer, you're getting smarter every day."

Bubbles was wincing, Boomer and Brick seemed to feel their brother's pain as they both clutched what they had, and Blossom was horrified.

"What? He pissed me off and my ears are still ringing," I mumbled and Blossom was so upset she was speechless for once. But how long would that last? "Are we done here?"

"Yes!" Boomer squealed and Brick was as quiet as Blossom.

"Now let's get Mojo," I suggested.

Bubbles looked around, "One problem."

"What?"

"He's gone," She said and I frowned. My eyes darted around.

"That bloody monkey! That coward! He ran when those-AAAHHH!" I roared and smashed the concrete with my hammer. "They let him get away-AND WITH THE MONEY!"

"US! _US!_" Brick shrieked. "YOU LET HIM GET AWAY! WE HAD EVERYTHING UNDER CONTROL UNTIL YOU BITCHES SHOWED UP AND RUINED EVERYTHING BECAUSE YOU DON'T WANT ANYONE ELSE TO GET THE ATTENTION!"

"WHAT?" Blossom bellowed. "You want to go save a city, pick a different one! This is our city!"

"_YOUR_ CITY?" Brick was red in the face, he was about to explode.

Blossom was also red in the face. "YES! OUR CITY!" Which would explode first? "AND WHAT THE FU-"

"Blossom, language," that fact delighted me and I forgot about everything else. "A hero is a role model. They have to be responsible and if you want to be like this then you can't-"

"SHUT UP, BUTTERCUP!" She roared.


	3. Rivalry!

Blossom got a little angry there. If she thought it through, she might be able to convince the RRBZ to join the PPGZ and they could help each other.

But as you can probably see, that won't happen… at least not for a long time of bickering. RRBZ and PPGZ have never really liked each other, although… that might change.

Anyhow, I think this story might be longer than my first in chapters and I hope you like it.

Give me reviews if you have suggests, ideas or just to tell me what you think of my story so far.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 3: Rivalry!

Boomer's POV:

I shuddered. I couldn't stop that moment from replaying over and over again. I was glad it was Butch instead of me. His balls must be so _sore_. I could still hear the sound of them when the hammer crushed them into the concre-

"THOSE STUPID BITCHES!" Brick fumed and I was thrown out of the memory. I wasn't sure which was worse, Brick in the present, or Butch in the past.

"I'LL FUCKING KILL THAT BUTTERCUP!" Butch cried and he had an ice pack between his legs. He readjusted it and winced like I had never seen him do. "I'll do the same to her face as she did…" He still couldn't voice what had happened, I thought he was in shock.

"That Blossom, 'This is my city and you have to find another,'" he put on a voice that I thought might have been Blossom's, but Brick just sounded like Brick so maybe he was talking nonsense in his rage. "I can't believe that bitch! 'I can have you arrested for being a vigilante.' Talk about double standards!"

"What's a doubl-"

"SHUT UP, BOOMER!" They both roared and I jumped from fright. I had forgotten when they were in their moods you had to be so still and silent that it was almost as if you weren't in the room with them.

"SHE RUINED EVERYTHING AND THEN IT WAS _OUR_ FAULT! WE HAD BEEN SAVING THE CITY, EVERYTHING HAD BEEN WORKING PERFECTLY AND THEN SHE-SHE HAD TO MESS UP EVERYTHING! _THAT BITCH!_" He threw the television across the room… my favourite show was about to start.

Butch smiled, it was terrifying and his eyes were full of darkness. "Why don't we do the same? They're going to mess up our business, let's mess up theirs' until they just give up," he suggested. "We'll send them mad," he laughed.

Brick looked at Butch for a long time, "No."

"WHAT?" Butch's laughter stopped and his smile disappeared. "But we can get back at th-"

"No. I told you, no," he was dead serious. However I didn't understand, what business did we have? "We have a plan, we're taking their seats in this city and we're being heroes. Sabotaging isn't heroic."

Butch growled to himself, "Heroic is over rated and fucking stupid."

"But it's the only way. Villains always loose, heroes always win and they get everything," Brick murmured to Butch and I was lost. Brick had said we'd be heroes from now on, but we had fought the other heroes today as if we were evil again… so… which were we, good or evil?

Jamie's POV:

"That won't happen again. We have to be focused on the task at hand, we'll rush to the scene before those idiots know what hit 'em, we'll defeat the monster before they can even get out the door and then we'll leave with the bad guy," I told them.

"We won't let Mojo get away next time," Izzy added and my eyes went to her.

"We won't let any of them get away and if those idiots get in the way of our job, we'll have them put away for interference or something," I hissed. "It's against the law for them to get in the way and they're just messing everything up."

Kate seemed to be the least angry out of all of us, which was unnerving. "We have to get that money back too, how much did he take?" She asked.

I looked at my little note pad, I didn't use it often, however for times like this I did. I normally had the price of all the damage we caused from saving everyone. "Uhhh… two and a half mill, we have to get that back quickly. The Major's frantic."

"He could leave the country with that kind of money and never be found again," Kate mumbled. She rolled her eyes, "But that monkey's as thick as a brick house when it comes to sense, so he'll stay to destroy us."

"Should we focus on the Rowdy Ruff Boys?" Izzy asked, "Are they a real threat?"

I shook my head, "Those three as superheroes, you got to be kidding me. Anyhow, we won't have to worry about them making things to kill us if they're trying to be heroes-"

"But they want to replace us, so maybe they will," Kate cut in and Izzy turned pale.

"No, they won't. They want to rub it in our face, they can't kill us," I argued. "That's not their game, they want to upset us and torment us."

"I don't like being upset," Izzy whispered softly and she was clutching her Octty. No one laughed at her since most people thought it was cute and the guys thought it would be easier to get a date out of her if she had a stuffed toy.

"Okay," I took a deep breath. "Here's the plan. We'll start looking for Mojo after school since he changed hide outs after the Rowdy Ruff Boys were… when we thought they were destroyed-"

"That won't be too hard, Mojo always has signs on his house and a huge laser beam sticking out of the roof," Kate interrupted.

"Don't we have to find out how the Rowdy Ruff Boys are back?" Izzy questioned quietly.

Kate shook her head with me, "No, they're still as pathetic as they were before. They're probably still frightened of cooties, we don't have to worry about them-"

"We do, but only because they could get in the way again in their attempt at being a hero-"

"I don't understand that. Why do they want to be heroes?" Izzy inquired as if we knew.

"Don't know, don't care," Kate answered. "I just want them out of my way so we can do our jobs."

"Okay, so here's the plan. We look for Mojo's house after school, when or if we find it, we take the money back to the bank and take Mojo to jail-"

"After a well-deserved beating," Kate put in calmly.

"We have to just focus on the villains, even if the Rowdy Ruff Boys show up we have to ignore them and keep them out of the way. We can't give them all of our attention, we have to focus on our jobs," I explained.

Izzy nodded and Kate gave me a thumbs up. "Got it," she said. "When's school end?"

Kate had been right, finding Mojo's house had been easy, although Mojo and the money hadn't been there. So I was more than suspicious, Mojo didn't have enough sense to move like Kate had said and so someone had to have helped.

Or maybe he had some plan, he might have had enough sense for a second 'secret' base and hid his money there.

Or… maybe not…

We had flown upon Mojo Jojo who was… with a bunch of zoo animals, "Not again." He'd already set the animals free three times, the Tiger nearly ate a child once and an Otter named Ricky was still missing. Bubbles was worried that Ricky was lonely and scared, I thought he was free and delighted. Buttercup was sure he was dead, which made Bubbles cry.

"Oh, there's a cute Lion there," Bubbles cued happily and giggled to herself.

"Oh, yeah, he's so cute he'll take your face off if you hug him," Buttercup put on an airy voice that was mockingly similar to Bubbles'.

I landed on the ground in front of Mojo. "Where's the money you stole?" I demanded as chaos continued all around us.

Mojo laughed. "You will never take the money from I, Mojo Jojo. Because I, Mojo Jojo, am too smart for you, Power Puff Girls Z, to understand and I, Mojo Jojo, have hidden the money inside my Mojo Robot Jojo," he responded and gave me my answer without intending to.

"Where inside your robot?" I asked and crossed my arms over my chest as I raised an eyebrow.

"And I thought the name he gave his last robot was silly. Mojo Robot Jojo?" Buttercup laughed and Mojo turned red.

"The money isn't in my, Mojo Jojo's robot," he told me and I rolled my eyes.

Suddenly I saw a bunch of monkeys attacking this couple. "Buttercup, Bubbles, you round up the animals. I've got Mojo," they flew off to get the animals. "Don't hurt them, Buttercup. Just make sure they don't hurt anyone else and Bubbles, use your bubbles!" I called.

"Bubbles, you take that monkey!" Buttercup cried as she grabbed an animal around the waist. The monkey screamed at her and began to claw and bite.

"Watch it, Buttercup! Baboons have sharp teeth!" Bubbles shouted. "And Diseases!"

"Mojo, you either hand the money over or I'll force it out of you," I said sternly and let my yo-yo touch the ground to remind him that I had it.

"Ha, like to see you try!" I turned to see the three idiots. Butch was smirking at me, his eyes on my legs and so without even batting an eyelash I sent my yo-yo at his face.

Brick knocked him to the ground before my yo-yo could hit him. Sadly Butch's face had healed and sadly I realised that like his brothers, he had looks. I wanted to change that and I wanted to get his eyes off me.

My eyes went to Mojo and I blew my fringe out of my eyes, "Now." I sounded calmly and controlled, but really I was furious. "Where's the money-"

"Boomer, don't hug the animals!" Brick snapped, "Catch them!"

Bubbles screamed, "BUTTERCUP! Watch out!" I had to focus on Mojo, that was my task.

Butch cackled. "I love bears," He mumbled. "How's your face, Butterbutt?" He called.

I wouldn't be able to get anything out of Mojo with all this noise, I'd have to force it out of that god damn robot.

I jumped into the air, Mojo lifted his robot arms and I tied them up without a sweat. "HEY! HEY! YOU CAN NOT TO THAT TO I, MOJO JOJO. THAT IS UNFAIR!" He yelled as I dashed behind him.

There was always a huge panel that easily opened, he really needed to change his robots. I kicked the panel, it dented and then I dug my nails between the metal before ripping it off.

"Not so fast, that's my job," Brick's voice sounded behind me and then I was thrown to the side. My yo-yo was yanked and Mojo was thrown with me.

I slammed into a wall and Mojo was coming towards me. I quickly flew out of the way and he crashed into the wall where I had just been.

I snarled to myself, Brick could have crushed me. "You idiot!" I muttered savagely.

I grabbed Mojo and roughly rolled him onto his stomach, "HEY! HEY! YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO I, MOJO JOJO, BECAUSE I AM I, THE GENIUS MOJO JOJO!" He yelled and I ignored him.

I ripped the rest of the panel off and this time when Brick came at me, I untied Mojo and threw my yo-yo at him. He was knocked through a window.

I turned to the open panel and instantly saw a suit case. It made sense that getting the money back was easy since the animals would be the tricky part and the Rowdy Ruff Boys made it worse.

I grabbed the suit case, "NO! THAT'S MINE!" He shouted and I ignored him again.

"Mojo, you are under arrest for robbery, do you understand your rights?" I had begun to say the police's line lately, Buttercup thought it was stupid and Bubbles wouldn't stop giggling as I said it.

"Oh, shut it!" Brick spat before he punched me in the gut. I flew back with the suit case in my hand and hit a parked car. "GIVE ME THAT!" He put his hand on the suit case.

I kicked him in the face and jumped to my feet, however since Buttercup and Bubbles were focused on the animals they didn't see all three of the Rowdy Ruff Boys coming toward me.

"That's cowardice, three against one," I snarled at Brick as he grunted. "Where did you get all these powers anyway, Him?"

He smiled even though blood was flowing from his nose. "Why, you frightened, girlie?" I tightened my grip on the suit case and I got my yo-yo ready.

"We got these powers ourselves, we don't need those silly fucks," Butch bragged and they were all around me now.

My eyes flickered around; there weren't as many animals as I had first thought. But there were enough to keep Buttercup and Bubbles distracted for too long.

"Give the money over," Brick held out his hand and his look was meant to be frightening. Although he was only Brick.

"We'll let you round the animals up if you give us the money, share the duty for today," Butch murmured and he tried to sound friendly. I noted that that flute was in his belt, the same flute from yesterday.

"I want that bag, that bag. Give it!" Boomer added as his eyes flickered between his brothers, he was trying to be like them.

"Hand it over," Brick instructed and took a step towards me.

I put on a brave face. "You'll have to get it from me." I shot off into the air and flew as fast as I could. If I could out-fly the girls than I could out-fly these dimwits.

I went as high as I possibly could; I didn't look behind me and then did the shortest turn I had ever done. I whooshed down like a bullet.

I zipped past all three boys, I had gotten them by surprise and I was gone before they could grab me. "GET HER!" Brick cried.

I turned and flew a few feet off the ground. I watched Bubbles pushing eleven bubbles full of different animals, a lot with more than one creature inside and Buttercup was grabbing the animals with her bare hands. They were working faster than I realised, but they didn't see me go past.

"Watch out! There's an elephant!" Bubbles cried.

I saw that Mojo was getting up and beginning to sneak away through the chaos. Not this time. "Mojo! Don't think I'm finished with you!" I bellowed and he turned to me with wide eyes.

I grabbed him by the arm, his huge robot slowed me down and I could hear the Rowdy Ruff Boys behind me. "GRAB HER ANKLES WHEN SHE GETS CLOSE ENOUGH! I'LL GET THE SUIT CASE AND YOU KEEP HER OCUPIED!" Brick commanded.

I shot up again, towards the clouds and he screamed in terror as we got higher and higher. I quickly dumped him on the very top of the sky tower; I impaled his robot on the point without injuring Mojo and then zipped away.

I made another short turn, and went around the sky tower to zoom past the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Brick nearly grabbed my arm then and I had to hit it with my yo-yo.

"YOU BITCH!" He snapped furiously before chasing after me.

I knew this city better than they did; I had to know this city better than they did. I dashed passed the Mayor's office, I zigzagged my way through the cars in afternoon traffic, I twirled through the woods at Townsville park and then I went back to the girls.

I couldn't help other than to look behind me, only Brick was following now and so I must have lo-

I was tackled once again and went tumbling across the concrete. "That was a fun game, flying around the city and all. But now we want the money," Butch was pinning me down and my face was being pushed into the pavement.

"GET OFF ME!" I roared and Butch laughed. I elbowed him in the face, "GET OFF!"

"Boomer, help here!" Butch snarled and his arms crushed my shoulders.

Boomer grabbed my hands, my fingers gripped the suit case so tightly they were turning white and I had forgotten about my yo-yo. Boomer threw it away and Brick caught up.

"You should pay more attention to your surroundings, if you had, you would have known my brothers had taken a short cut and gotten up beside you," he told me as if he was some teacher.

He bent down and then grabbed the suit case. He pulled and my grip tightened. He growled at me.

"Give it here!" He spat at me and I pulled on the suit case. "Give it here!"

"You know, I'm sorry about this," Butch grabbed my hair. "It's so soft," He then gave it an agonisingly yank.

I cried out and my fingers had a spasm. Brick yanked on the suit case and I lost it. Brick smirked. "There. Now, how hard was that? Com'on let's go," his brothers got off me and then followed Brick.

I had lost it, I couldn't get it off all three of them especially without my yo-yo and I had failed.

I stormed over to my yo-yo, snatched it up and then went over to the girls glumly. The Rowdy Ruff Boys didn't care about the animals and the girls had just finished.

"How did Mojo go?" Buttercup asked happily until she saw the look on my face.

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys got the money… I had it… but I lost it…" I whispered sadly and then sighed. "Let's just get Mojo already, they're already gone."

Buttercup snarled to herself and cursed all these ugly things, however she listened. Bubbles and Buttercup took the animals back to the zoo in those bubbles and I took Mojo to jail.

They had won. It was a real pain when I saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys handing the money back to the bank, they had the news crew all around them and they were being showered with affection.

They had won… this time…


	4. Who'd Expect the Fire!

How was that? I thought it was pretty good, but I want to know what you thought.

Anyhow, I have to play soccer soon. Not that my team is good at it, we lose every week and we lost all last year. But hopefully we'll win this week.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 4: Who'd Expect The Fire!

Brick's POV:

Perfect, this was just what I pictured. "Why did you three boys return the money and not the Power Puff Girls Z?" The reporter asked.

Butch smirked, "They must be slacking off at their jobs," he replied smugly.

"But we took it from-" Boomer began and Butch gave him a very squeezy hug. "Ouch, I-I can't breathe." Butch let him go and Boomer went silent.

He better stay that way too, I was not having him ruin everything just when it was working perfectly. "We truly don't know, we just thought we might help. I'm sorry the Power Puff Girls Z let you down," I pretended to be upset. Only if.

"Are you three new superheroes?" The reporter inquired getting more excited each second; she was the first of many to interview us on live TV.

"We've got more powers than the Power Puff Girls Z and clearly we did a better job today," Butch answered and he gave the camera a winning smile. Only if I could get Boomer to be so smart as to play the crowd like him.

"Brick says we are-" he began.

"Well, what my brother means is that we'd like to think of ourselves as superheroes, we'd like to think of ourselves similar to the Power Puff Girls Z," I said smoothly. We couldn't gloat, the crowd didn't like a sore winner and so I had to take no credit in front of those idiots.

"Well, it's safe to say you are similar to the Power Puff Girls Z since you have powers and returned the money." I loved this reporter, "Do you have a name for yourselves?"

We nodded together, "I'm Brick, this is Boomer and that's Butch," I introduced the cameras.

Butch pushed me aside and gave them a charming smile, I'd be able to do that too if that bitch hadn't made my nose bleed. "And we're the Rowdy Ruff Boys!" He announced and the crowd that had been thanking us before now went dead silent.

I gave them a friendly smile, glad that I had mostly fixed my nose and wiped the blood off my face. "Don't worry, after… after what the Power Puff Girls Z did to us, we realised how horrible we were and that we should aim to be more like them," I lied.

The crowd calmed, idiots. "So, you really are the Rowdy Ruff Boys?"

We nodded, "In the flesh," Butch responded.

"And you've changed your ways?"

We nodded, "We're heroes now as you can see, we did what the Power Puff Girls Z couldn't be bothered to do-"

"Hey, you little monsters!" My smile twitched at the interruption. My eyes went to the shit and I saw the Power Puff Girls Z themselves.

"Buttercup, calm down," Bubbles pleaded and then my eyes focused on Blossom. She was depressed and her cheeks were red with embarrassment, good.

Buttercup went right up to us, "You're a bunch of monsters! You bashed the living crap out of Blossom and took the money! We did all the work! We got rid of Mojo, we got the animals back to the zoo and we got the money back!"

I smirked at her, "Oh, really? We did nothing to Blossom and we only took the money from Mojo Jojo. We knew where his secret lair was, we went in there, we grabbed the money and we returned it," I stayed calm.

"That's a bunch of bull-"

"Buttercup!" Blossom warned.

The reporter rushed over to those bitches, "Is this true? The Rowdy Ruff Boys are now heroes and doing your jobs while you do nothing?"

Blossom gaped, "WHAT? NO! Of course not!" She shrieked and we snickered since the cameras were all on them. "We were defeating Mojo and getting the animals under control when they showed up. We were doing our jobs before they interrupted like they had yesterday, they're the reason Mojo got away with the money in the first place!"

"Yeah, all because they're attention seeking whores!" Buttercup snarled and our smiles grew.

"So, the Rowdy Ruff Boys aren't heroes, they're only getting in your way?"

"We're only trying to help," I responded as if I was offended.

"Well, you aren't doing a good job at it!" Buttercup snapped. "You aren't fooling anyone here, you're only doing this to get attention!"

Blossom put her hands on her hips and my eyes were drawn down…

I shook my head, what the hell was I doing staring at her skirt? "The Rowdy Ruff Boys distracted us yesterday, on purpose, or not and caused Mojo to get away. Today, they took the money from us-me and returned it in an act to get back at us!" Blossom said and I gasped as if I didn't understand how she could say that.

"So, you aren't working together?" The reporter questioned and that got us both annoyed.

"Of course not! They're the bad guys!" Buttercup screeched.

"We'd never work with-I mean, they won't let us help them because they want to get all the credit!" I cried and sighed with relief, I had nearly said the wrong thing there.

"But wouldn't it be better for the city if you worked as a team of six superheroes, not two teams of three that can't stop arguing with each other?"

"NO!" Buttercup shouted with Butch.

"The Rowdy Ruff Boys aren't heroes!" Blossom cried and my eyes flickered to those hips that she had her hands on.

"That was perfect!" I boomed when we got home and I was pleased with the hundred and… twenty six autographs I had done all for the city of Townsville.

"Oh, I know! Did you see the look on their faces? PRICELESS!" Butch was as ecstatic as me, "THEY WERE SO ANGRY!"

"So… we're heroes now?" Boomer asked because he was confused.

I zoomed over to him, hugged him and lifted him off the ground. "YEAH! HEROES, BROTHER!" When I released him Boomer looked more baffled than ever.

"You hugged me?"

I didn't even get angry about that and Butch was dancing on the dining room table. I began to laugh hysterically and in the end I was on my back lying on the floor cackling so hard the walls were shaking.

Everything had been perfect, absolutely perfect. I couldn't ask for anything more. That had been everything I had imagined and only on the first deed, what would it be like when we out-heroed the Power Puffs?

Izzy's POV:

Blossom and Buttercup were furious. But the Rowdy Ruff Boys were being heroes, and I guessed we'd share the job like how in Kate's soccer games they had spare players so that the others could have breaks, not that Kate ever got put on the bench.

"Kate, can't we just take turns? One day we fight crime, the next day they fight crime and then the day after that we can fight cri-"

"No way! I'm not taking _turns_ with them!" She was furious at the idea, but it didn't work when we fought against each other because we messed up, you could see that by yesterday and the day before that. "They're trying to steal our job and if we take _turns_ they'll just take advantage of that!" She was disgusted by the idea.

"But that would help the city if there were six heroes," I told her and she glared at me. I didn't make the Rowdy Ruff Boys come back.

"NO, IT WOULDN'T!" Jamie cried and the class went silent.

"Miss Howard, would you like to tell the class what you're all worked up about?" The teacher asked.

Jamie turned red with embarrassment, "Ummm… no, thank you, miss... I'm sorry, I didn't-I didn't mean to disturb your teachings miss," she mumbled.

The teacher went back to teaching. "Why wouldn't it work, six people with super powers all fighting crimes as a team, that sounds better to me?"

Kate and Jamie leaned in close to me with glares on their faces. "They aren't heroes. They aren't on our side and they'll just mess everything up," Jamie told me softly and calmly.

"And we can't work with our enemies! They're the Rowdy Ruff Boys, basically clones of us, although evil and cooties terrified!" Kate hissed angrily.

I nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right… they are evil… and it would be really awkward working with the Rowdy Ruff Boys," I agreed.

"You don't really want to work with them, do you?" Jamie asked and she didn't like that idea, she liked that idea as much as Kate did.

I shook my head, "No, but I thought we might have to work with those guys."

They both shook their heads. "I'd rather claw my eyes out," Kate muttered. Kate turned to Jamie, "Should we find out how they got all these powers, grew taller and older?"

Blossom shook her head. "We need to focus on our jobs, the Rowdy Ruff Boys still can't beat us when we're working together. We don't need to know all that, we shouldn't waste any energy on them," Jamie told us.

"Do we have to kiss them again, because it didn't really seem to work the first time?" I inquired and Kate looked as if she was about to be sick.

"I'M NOT KISSING THEM!" Kate snarled, she crossed her arms over her chest and closed herself in that shell she had.

"None of us will kiss them, it didn't destroy them the first time like Izzy said and I told you we won't waste any energy on those idiots," Jamie responded sensibly.

Blossom's POV:

Crime happened every day, about three times a day… but since Him had disappeared the crime rate was down. We didn't have anything to do until the next day when we were talking with the Professor, he was helping us be a better functioning team.

We didn't even have to look, we saw the monster outside the window before our belts even went off and dashed to it.

The monster was taller than the buildings like a lot of them and it was just strolling over the city gazing around blankly.

"Do plan C20H," I instructed and cursed the Professor for making such hard code words. But thankfully since the Professor forced us all to memorise them as he watched, the girls knew what I meant.

"Got it," Buttercup said.

"Me too," Bubbles added.

"Let's go!" We shot off through the sky. First step: Buttercup distracts with her loud voice, her rude attitude and her aggressive behaviour.

"HEY, OVER HERE, NITWIT!" She called at the blue dinosaur looking thing; it was pretty basic looking for a monster. "I BET YOU'RE AS STUPID AS YOU LOOK! I BET YOU COULDNT CATCH ME IF YOU TRIED!" She twirled her hammer around and when the monster's eyes went to her she slammed her hammer into it's nose so it howled loud enough to make the city shudder.

Perfect. Second step: Bubbles goes up behind the monster.

My eyes flickered to the monster's ginormous shadow and sure enough Bubbles was there, ready for the next part.

Third step: I fly down to h-

The monster opened it's mouth wide and blew out it's breath… of fire. I could feel the heat from here and thankfully Buttercup had seen the fire rising in it's throat and gotten out of range.

"Continue to distract it! Just stay away from it's mouth!" I cried out to her and she nodded without glancing at me.

I began to zoom off; we had to get rid of this monster quickly. Third step: I fly to it's feet and stay completely undetectable as Buttercup steered the monster. She'd make sure it didn't crush any people and that it caused as little damage as possible as it strolled over the city, and I'd do my part just as Bubbles did hers.

I pulled out my yo-yo an-

"YOU'RE UGLY, AREN'T YOU?" Someone called and I knew it was Butch. Not them again, why had they decided to be heroes now?

Suddenly the monster turned and nearly stepped on me. I quickly dashed out of the way and then glared at the three boys floating in the air, they were smirking at the monster and Brick's eyes were on me. He was smug.

I turned back to the monster's feet, "PLAN C20H!" I bellowed and quickly tied the monster's feet with my yo-yo before giving my best yank.

Bubbles made this humungous bubble above the ground as not to touch the citizens behind the monster and the creature roared as it began to tumble backwards.

I looked up when I heard more than just the monster to see that the creature was grabbing –and crushing- the nearby sky scrapers.

"BUTTERCUP, BUBBLES, GET IT'S ARMS UNDER CONTROL!" I commanded and they began to move instantly. I held my yo-yo tightly and yanked all the harder to make it fall faster to get this over with.

Buttercup slammed her hammer into a shoulder so it cracked and Bubbles put the nearby buildings all inside bubbles for protection.

I undid my yo-yo or I'd begin to fall with the monster and then there was… silence as the monster landed on the humungous bubble.

I flew up to the girls and gazed down at the monster, "What now?" Buttercup asked. "It's still very awake." The monster was already getting back to it's feet.

"Plan X66683FL," I replied and decided that when I got back to the lab that I'd make an easier code. I wasn't sure if the plan I was thinking of was called X66683FL, or if it was X77693XL.

But I must have said the right one because as the monster straightened in the fencing of enormous bubbles Buttercup was zooming to it's shoulder, -the one she cracked- and Bubbles was floating around the creature's feet.

I zipped to Buttercup, "On the count of three." My eyes flickered to the Rowdy Ruffs, they were watching curiously and still smirking. "One, two, THREE!"

I wrapped the yo-yo around it's shoulde-

"BLOSSOM, BUTTERCUP, LOOK OUT!" Bubbles screamed and my eyes went to the monster's head. It opened it's mouth in our direction.

"Oh shit," Buttercup mumbled as we saw the back of the beast's throat turned a bright dangerous red.


	5. Bitch Fight!

I hoped you liked it, I tried to do a really good cliff hanger.

And the coolest thing is I'm sure that isn't the best part of the story! I'll try my best to make it as interesting as possible and I'll try to write quickly so you guys can read. I'm also going to try to focus on just this story first and then see what I feel like doing after that, so hopefully I can focus without feeling the need to write anything else.

Anyhow, you're about to read the Bitch fight of your life, so stay seated. The Rowdy Ruff Boys enjoyed it.

All I'm going to say is Please REVIEW.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 5: Bitch Fight!

Blossom's POV:

"BUTTERCUP, CLOSE IT'S JAWS!" I screeched since I was stuck holding my yo-yo. The flames were beginning to run up it's tongue and along the top of it's mouth. "BUTTERCUP!"

"HOW?" She shrieked.

"I DON'T KNOW, JUST DO SOMETHING!" The flames were beginning to tickle it's dinosaur sized canines.

She dashed to the place under it's chin and I could almost see her mind racing. "Uhhh…" her eyes were darting around and her mind was spinning, but not fast enough.

"HIT IT!" Bubbles screamed and Buttercup saw reason. For once in her life she hesitated to bash something.

The flames were reaching it's lips an-

Buttercup smashed her hammer into it's bottom jaw, the mouth slammed violently shut and I heard this rattling bang as it's teeth slammed into each other.

Then I got a face full of black smoke and went into a coughing fit until Buttercup blew it away by spinning her hammer like a windmill.

The beast was groaning and swaying from the hit. Too disoriented to do anything for the time being.

Buttercup smirked at me, "I saved you. I saved you. I SAVED YOU!" She rubbed it in with this sing song voice and I growled.

"Shut it!" I snapped, "Bubbles thought of something that should have been basic instinct to you considering you're a violent, idiotic, aggressive, vicious, MANIAC!" I retorted and then smiled. "Bubbles just might be smarter than you."

"WHAT?" She snarled, "Bubbles is a dress obsessive, boy crazy, girly, high pitched, stuffed toy loving, childlike, AIR-HEAD!"

"At least she's comfortable with her gender, boy wanna be!" I spat and she twitched.

She then bared her teeth like a wild animal, "AT LEAST I DON'T DROOL OVER EVERY BOY AT SCHOOL LIKE A FREAKING IDIOT!"

"I DO NOT!" I gaped at her. "AT LEAST I DON'T PRETEND TO BE ONE!"

"WHAT! SINCE WHEN HAVE I EVER DONE THAT?" She demanded.

"SINCE THE BLOODY DAY YOU WERE BORN!" I answered savagely and her grip on the hammer turned white.

"You guys, you need to-"

"AND YOU'VE BEEN A FOOD LOVING PIG SINCE YOU WERE BORN!" She responded and if my yo-yo wasn't around the monster's arm I sworr, I just might have used it on her.

"YOU SMELL LIKE A FREAKING PIG! HAVE YOU EVER HAD TO WASH YOUR OWN SOCKS INSTEAD OF GETTING US TO DO IT? THEY REEK!"

"Please stop it-"

"YOU'RE PATHETIC! YOU THINK YOU'RE SUCH A GREAT LEADER WHEN REALLY I COULD DO A THOUSAND TIMES BETTER AND YOU'RE POWER PUFF WEAPON IS A STUPID _**YO-YO**_!"

"AT LEAST I KNOW HOW TO USE MY WEAPON! MY WEAPON IS A HUNDRED TIMES MORE EFFECTIVE THAN THAT SILLY HAMMER OF YOURS!"

"Please st-"

"OH, YEAH?"

"YEAH!"

"Girls, please-"

"I'LL SHOW YOU!" Buttercup roared as she lifted up her hammer and then threw it down, I dodged and it slammed into the beast's shoulder.

"YOU ACTUALLY TRIED TO HIT ME WITH THAT THING! WHAT KIND OF HERO ARE YOU?" I demanded in revulsion.

"A MUCH BETTER ONE!" Buttercup lifted the hammer down-

"GIRLS, STOP IT!" Bubbles screeched. Our attention was drawn back to the here and now.

I could hear laughter and when I looked, the Rowdy Ruffs were in hysterics and I was ashamed of myself. "Sorry, Buttercup… I was being stupid… let's just get back to our jobs."

"Good, you should be. I saved you and you insulted me?" She huffed and then gave the Rowdy Ruffs a murderous look they never noticed. "I want to kill them."

"Maybe later…" she grabbed the yo-yo. "On three… one, two… three." We heaved with all our strength as the Rowdy Ruffs were distracted and the monster began to be lifted into the air.

It was still too disoriented to do anything and all it did was whimper. "Oh, shit! This guy weighs more than the Titanic!" Buttercup choked out as we struggled to lift it higher and higher. We had super strength, but not the kind of strength to do this with ease.

"PULL!" I cried and we did, our bodies and our powers were straining as much as they could. Sweat was coating my forehead. "Please, hurry up, Bubbles!" I hissed to myself.

We lifted the beast higher and higher and high-

"Ooouuufff!" Buttercup suddenly disappeared from my side and I screamed as I began to fall quickly. The monster was too heavy for me alone to carry.

"BUTTERCUP!" I strained and strained, but it was no use.

Bubbles screamed and then she appeared in front of me. She quickly grabbed hold and we stopped falling, however we couldn't lift the monster any higher. Bubbles was barely strong enough to help me keep the monster where it was.

"BUTTERCUP!" I bellowed and got no response.

"Butter-Butter-cup!" Bubbles grunted and I could tell the weight was too much. "Is-busy," She managed to say.

"Hey, uhhh… girls, you might want to let go because the monster's starting to get very-" there was a roared that cut Brick off, "Angry." He snickered at us and I spotted a blurry Boomer floating next to a blurry Brick. I was straining so hard my vision was fading.

But where was a blurry Butch? "Ouch, that must have really hurt. Butch is angry too, he just remembered what Buttercup did to his… uhhh… private pieces…" Boomer murmured.

Brick moved closer to me, "Let's see if we can blow you over, shall we?" He blew gently, his breath was ice and then he blew a whirl wind.

We all fell from the sky, Bubbles, the monster and me. Bubbles screamed and I thought I fainted from all the straining because I didn't feel the impact.

"Awww… Pinky's sleeping," I knew and hated that voice.

My eyes fluttered open to see Brick floating above me and then I gazed around. I was sitting in a crater; there was this humungous blue lump next to me and then Bubbles… I didn't know, but I had my yo-yo back.

I sat up and I was sore, although I had a job to do. "Awake, now are you, Sleeping Beauty?" I didn't pay him any attention and looked for my friends. I spotted Boomer watching something-watching Butch and Buttercup battling to the death. "That was very entertaining, the fight between you and the green one."

I got to my feet and then took off into the air, I took delight in the fact that Brick was no longer smirking since I was ignoring him.

I saw Bubbles in her own crater and I flew over to her, "Bubbles… Bubbles, wake up…" I murmured and shook her gently.

Her eyes slowly peeled open, "Jami-"

"Blossom," I corrected since Brick was in ear shot.

She sat up and looked around, "My head hurts."

"Well, I'm sorry, but we need you. We'll go see the Professor when we take care of this and we won't bother with the press," I promised softly and she nodded after rubbing her forehead.

"What are we going to-"

The monster groaned and we watched as it got to it's feet. "Get rid of the monster, obviously," I replied. "Buttercup is still busy-" We heard a very familiar female battle cry in the distance, "And won't want to be disturbed for the time being."

I helped Bubbles to her feet and we looked up at the monster. "How do we get-" it roared, "Rid of it?"

"Hmmm… Plan DALOOC," I answered and was thankful that that plan had a more suitable code name, Distract And Lead Out Of City was what it stands for.

"But we need Buttercup-"

"We can manage," I assured her. "You know how some monsters are almost child-like?" She nodded, "Well, here's the plan…"

Bubbles' POV:

I giggled, I liked this plan.

I got in my position, sadly right in front of monster's fire breathing mouth and waved at it, "Hi! I'm Bubbles and you are?"

"Bubbles, you aren't meant to talk to it!" Blossom called and I blushed.

"Sorry, but he's so cute. Pretty dinosaur!" I giggled and Blossom rolled her eyes from her position, a few feet in front of us and close to the ground.

"Bubbles, on the task at hand!" She always repeated that around me.

"I am! You just wait!" I called back and turned to the monster who now was growling. "Anyway, hi… uhhh… what will I call you? Hmmm… Sweetie Pie!"

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted and I cringed.

"Sweetie Pie?" Brick was looking at me as if I was crazy and Boomer's eyes were on me too. "Oh, yeah, that monster's adorable; especially with the way it tries to burn you alive."

I huffed and scolded at him, "I know you're being sarcastic, I'm not an idiot."

He snickered, "I'd beg to differ," he retorted and I gasped in horror.

"Bubbles!"

I turned to the monster who was beginning to open his mouth, "Now, Sweetie Pie-"

"Bubbles!" Blossom shouted as Brick snickered again and then when I scolded at him he acted as he never laughed.

I sighed. "We're going to play game, okay? I promise you, we won't hurt you anymore and it'll be a-" he opened his mouth all the way.

"Sweetie Pie is about to incinerate you," Brick informed me as he got out of the monster's aim. "Boomer, out of the way!"

"SWEETIE PIE! Don't you dare! No, no, no! That is a bad monster! Bad monster!" I told Sweetie Pie off and everyone was staring now. Blossom was gaping, Brick was snickering, Boomer was… Boomer, Buttercup was slapping her forehead and Butch was cackling loudly.

"That'd a girl; tell the monster how bad he is!' Butch cried and Buttercup hit him over the head. They had seemed to forgotten to battle to the death.

"Bubbles, don't be ridiculous!" Buttercup yelled, "Get out of the way!"

I focused on the monster, "Sweetie Pie! Don't you dare!" I gave him a stern smack on the nose and everyone was gaping as two Rowdy Ruffs laughed.

The monster whimpered and then shut his mouth before rubbing his nose with a clawed hand. He whimpered again and his eyes were so sad, it made me want to cry.

"Good monster! Good, Sweetie Pie!" I clapped for him and his eyes lit up.

"You've got to be kidding me…" Blossom was shell shocked. "I was about to die and you could have done that the whole time?"

I shrugged. "I know cute animals," I mumbled. "And you were telling Buttercup to do something, not me and she couldn't do this. She's too scary; you have to be firm and gentle."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, "Bubbles, I'm going to kill you," she threatened and I pouted.

I huffed again before turning to Sweetie Pie, "Now, let's play a game. Ready?" He nodded, "Good." I made a bubble a bit bigger than me, "Pop it, Sweetie Pie," I instructed and he timidly popped it with my help since nothing could break my bubbles expect my bubble wand. I clapped, "Good, Sweetie Pie! Now pop all of these."

I made one bubble after the other in a straight line, Sweetie Pie obeyed and as he popped each bubble he took a step forward.

"That's it, Bubbles, keep it up!" Blossom called and I giggled delightedly.

"I told you I knew what I was doing," I murmured and smiled at Sweetie Pie as Blossom made sure there was nothing, or no one for him to step on in his path. "Good, Sweetie Pie! Good, boy!"

But as soon as we started Butch pulled out his flute, "I know an easier way to get rid of the monster." He went to blow on it-

"NO! That'll hurt him!" I yelled and I was angry now.

Butch shrugged and then blew into it, however somehow only Sweetie Pie was hearing it and he began to howl and howl and howl in agony.

"Stop it! Stop it! STOP IT!" I shrieked and Butch continued to play that appalling creation.

Sweetie Pie covered his ears with his clawed paws, he squeezed his eyes shut and continued to howl constantly. He was stomping his feet so the city shook and all the birds were rushing away with all the noise coming from him.

"Knock him out!" Brick commanded and Butch nodded without stopping Sweetie Pie's agony.

"Stop it! Stop it!"

Sweetie Pie kept opening his mouth and howling as loud as he could. "I'll end it for him!" Buttercup assured me and then she lifted her hammer high above her head. She slammed it into Sweetie Pie's skull so it rattled and Butch stopped playing as Sweetie Pie swayed from side to side, soon going to tumble to the ground. "There that outta-" Buttercup began, although Sweetie Pie stopped swaying, he opened his eyes so they were murderous and then… he ate Buttercup in one bite.

I screamed.


	6. Food Poisoning!

Wonder if Buttercup tasted nice, I don't think she would have. Poor Buttercup.

Anyway, what do you think of this story so far? Tell me please, or just review anything. Tell me what story is your favourite so far, tell me what you think of my stories, tell me any ideas for any stories, or even tell me what you thought of my home page and my book.

Oh and tell me which story you'd like me to finish first because I'm getting really conflicted. Tell me if you'd like the next chapter on Why Me, or We Have To Stay Hidden, or Maturity, tell me which one you want to read the most.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 6: Food Poisoning!

Butch's POV:

The thing ate her… it really ate her… in one bite…

I floated there staring at the monster named Sweetie Pie in shock for a few minutes, then I burst out laughing and I cackled so hard I was about to fall out of the sky if it wasn't for Boomer grabbing my jacket.

That baby, Bubbles, was in tears and still screaming. Blossom was shell shocked, her face completely white and her eyes huge pink orbs. Brick and Boomer just couldn't stop staring at the monster with dumbfounded expressions.

It was fucking priceless!

"IT ATE HER!" I blurted and cackled so much my stomach was agony, but I still continued to laugh my heart out. "THE FUCKING THING ATE HER!"

Brick blinked and recovered, "We all saw it, Butch." He was sober, although I knew he must be relieved that we finally got rid of one of those Power Puffs.

"IT'S A MOTHERFUCKING MIRICLE!" I bellowed. Now that we had given up on destroying the Power Puffs, we destroyed one without even trying!

I began to laugh even harder-

WHAMM! "_YOU MONSTER!_" Blossom cried as I was thrown into the closest building and I landed in someone's pent house after hurtling through the wall.

"Ouch," I mumbled and rubbed my head. But before I could get up someone grabbed me by the collar and began to carry me choking.

"SEE, IF YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY!" She roared before she threw me with all her strength and I crashed into the pavement so hard my jaw rattled.

Then a hand gripped my ankle and began to spin, and spin, and spin, and spin, and spin me until I thought it would never end.

I went through a car window and landed in a crumbled hep in the back seat covered with shards of glass. A flash of pink and the car was suddenly soaring through the air and then pushed into the ground. The car was shrin-crunched by a pink figure pushing into the hood, making the car fold in, and in, and in with me until we would be the size of a tin can.

I blasted off into the air, smashing through the fragile roof and taking off into the open sky. Although I didn't get far, her yo-yo wrapped around my leg and I was yanked from the sky.

I tumbled through a store, destroying everything before being yanked again. I then went ploughing through a business place with all these workers on their computers counting numbers and then got yanked a third time.

I realised I was a yo-yo when I had gone through the concrete into the sewer, knocked the top floor off a sky tower, smashed through a restaurant, ruined the skate park and bounced painfully off the monster twelve times in a row before doing a face plant into a construction site, and into their still drying cement.

I was knocked once again into the monster's gut and then I heard this gurgling noise in it's stomach that didn't sound good before I was forced across the road with a back full of road rash.

Everything was upside down and I was waiting for the next stop, however Blossom was delaying for some reason and it made me fear what she'd do next.

I could see the monster, he was bending over and-

"NO!" Too late, the thing puked up all over the road and all over me until I was swimming in… I dodn't want to know. When I emerged out of the brownish chucky vomit I couldn't breathe, the smell was ghastly and I began to retch myself.

Bubbles' POV:

"BUTTERCUP!" I spotted her flying out of Sweetie Pie's sick and I went zooming over to her. I opened my arms as wide as I could, then remembered where she had flown out of, what that brown stuff was all over her and I got this most revolting smell in my nose that was coming from Buttercup. "Never mind…"

Buttercup growled. "You and your silly Sweetie Pie," She snarled to herself.

I held my nose and gasped for air that was so repellent, "It's not his fault. He was scared… and… and he must have been hungry, and then Blossom was beating Butch against him and… and he… did this…" I murmured and decided I'd have to go somewhere far away from Buttercup for air.

Blossom looked horrified, "Oh no…" she was close to tears.

"Wh-what is it?" I asked.

"We're the heroes and the city can't clean this up, we'll have to get rid of the puke," she whispered and I squealed.

"NO! NO! WE'RE SUPERHEROES! NOT CLEANERS!" I screamed and cringed away from the ground that was a few thousand feet below.

"I know…" Blossom was in dismay. "But the city doesn't have powers and this is too much for them…"

"NO!" I screamed again and the Rowdy Ruff Boys were now glancing over in our direction as Buttercup got closer to us. Butch was as disgusting as Buttercup at the moment.

"What are you screaming about, you didn't get puked up by your stupid pet?" Buttercup demanded and began to shake her arms, vomit was flying everywhere.

"STOP THAT!" I shrieked and she glared as she began to shake other parts of her body. As she came closer I put myself in a bubble. I loved animals… but not their sick.

Blossom hid behind the bubble, "Buttercup, please! You might have been puked up, but that doesn't mean we have to be covered in it too!"

Buttercup growled. "I'm sharing the responsibility," she retorted and I was relieved I was still in the bubble.

"Buttercup, grow up!" Blossom snapped. "Anyway, this isn't over. We still have to get rid of the monster-"

"No, we don't," I mumbled and she looked at me through the bubble.

"What? Bubbles, don't be silly," she rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie Pie's leaving, see?" I pointed and he had turned around to walk the way he had come.

"Oh… I guess not…" Blossom paled. "Well… that means we have to… get rid of that," she pointed and I covered my eyes.

"NO! NO! NO! NEVER IN A MILLION, BILLION, TRILLION, KUSILLION YEARS!" I shrieked inside the bubble and Buttercup's eyes went to the ocean of sick.

"I've had enough of that puke to last me a life time, I'm not cleaning it up-"

"Buttercup!" Blossom complained.

"HEY! I took one for the team and got eaten, I had to sit in that sick inside his stomach and then I got puked up! I did enough!" She yelled and threw more vomit around for proof. "You and Bubbles are doing it alone!"

Blossom growled to herself and looked around, her eyes landed on the Rowdy Ruffs. Brick put up his hands as if to protect himself. "Don't look at us! We're not doing anything!" Boomer replied.

Butch growled, he look as angry and disgusting as Buttercup, "I got puked on!" He put in.

Brick smirked. "What, so now we can help? Sounds about right…" he shook his head. "Nah. We're heading home."

They flew away, Buttercup began to slowly glide away too, and soon enough me and Blossom were alone…

"I AM NEVER DOING THAT AGAIN!"

Brick's POV:

We had to get better, we had to get even stronger and get even more powers than we had now. We were stronger than nearly everyone, but today after watching Butch be thrown around so easily as if he was a yo-yo by Blossom meant that we weren't our best. We had to get better.

I was sketching out ideas and blue prints like Mojo used to, however he had that big brain of his and he never knew how to use it properly.

We had to somehow get even better, although I couldn't think of how. We had the same DNA or at least very similar DNAs to the Power Puffs, but we weren't at the level we needed to be.

"The Power Puff Girls Z got rid of the monster that had been terrorizing the city and some sources say the Brady Ruff Boys were at the scene, although they seemed to be doing little," the news said in the background.

"What about the prison break an hour ago?" One of the new reporters asked and I frowned.

"The Power Puff Girls Z took care of that in the matter of minute, although no one saw the Brady Ruff Boys-"

"ROWDY RUFF BOYS!" I snapped furiously and my pen broke in half.

"I'm not sure if those boys are serious about being like the Power Puff Girls Z. Why should we trust them, they used to be out to destroy the Power Puff Girls Z and rule the world?"

We needed a way to be more like the Power Puff Girls Z and then we'd work from there, we'd soon be better than them.

"Oh, wait! There in the sky, the Power Puff Girls Z!" The news showed a pink streak, a green one and a blue one.

"Oh, fuck off!" I growled and continued with my ideas.

"Let's follow them," the news crew quickly got into the van and sped off after those bitches. I began to sketch machines. Mojo had taught me everything he knew and I had evolved from there. "Oh, look. We came upon the Power Puff Girls Z fighting… Sedusa!"

I looked up to see them in front of a jewellery store and it was on the other side of the city, by the time we got ready and flew over there it would be over.

I sighed as Blossom touched the ground, "Sedusa, hand over the jewellery!" She held out her hand as if the monster would listen.

The woman giggled evilly, "No."

Buttercup did a battle cry and lifted her hammer, "You want that face to stay what you class as pretty?"

"Buttercup, don't!" Blossom began and Buttercup ignored her. She smashed the hammer down, Sedusa jumped out of the way and Buttercup crushed the ground making a cloud of dust to go into the air.

I also noticed that Blossom's shirt blew up and I got a glimpse of her panties, it made me think of when we were younger and the way my fingers had brushed her thighs when I had caused her skirt to blow up just like that.

I licked my lips and watched her legs as the cloud of dust got bigger. It swallowed Buttercup, Bubbles and Sedusa whole.

Her legs weren't as pale as they used to be, they were longer and elegant. Her legs were slim, her thighs were smooth and they were attractive.

I remembered the feel of her thighs, my fingertips had brushed them and they were so soft. I remembered how warm they were and fragile they felt. I remembered how I had sucked in a breath at the touch of her fles-

I shook my head to clear my mind of that shit.

When the cloud went away, there was no Sedusa, Bubbles and two Buttercups. Good one, Buttercup.

"Buttercup?" Bubbles mumbled and her eyes darted between the two, she had her bubble wand raised.

One Buttercup glared at Bubbles, "What are you aiming that thing at me for, she's the fake!" She pointed to the other and Bubbles aimed.

"Bubbles, don't listen to that one, that one's the fake!" The other snapped and pointed.

"Don't aim at either of them," Blossom commanded and my eyes went back to her. She had grown, she didn't look like a little girl anymore.

"What if you're the fake?" Bubbles asked Blossom, she gaped and then rolled her eyes before slapping her head.

"Well answer this, how would there be two Buttercups?" She inquired and her eyes went back to the two green figures.

"Is this hell, there's two Buttercups?" Butch asked as he walked into my room without an invitation.

"Maybe," Boomer replied as he sat on my bed and turned to the TV.

"What are you two doing in here?" I demanded.

"Well, you broke the other TV," Boomer mumbled.

"BUBBLES! Put the weapon away before you hit someone!" Blossom yelled as Bubbles turned the weapon from one Buttercup to the other.

The Buttercups growled. "I'll get the fake," one offered and then they both swung their hammers. There was a smash and another cloud of dust appeared covering them all. The reporter was too busy watching the action to tell the city what was happening.

Bubbles was scared probably because it was dark, Buttercup was cursing and snarling. "BUTTERCUP, watch your language!" Blossom shouted from inside the cloud. There were a few grunts, a squeal, then what sounded like punching, another scream, then an argument, and lastly a huge bang that followed with silence.

"What's happening in there?" Boomer questioned.

"If we knew, we wouldn't really care," I responded.

When the cloud went away… "Huh?" There was only the Power Puff Girls Z.

"Sedusa got away!" Blossom was horrified.

Butch laughed, "Good, the news got it on camera this time so there's no mistaking who's fault it was." He had a bowl of popcorn and was smirking happily. "Silly Buttercup."

Bubbles turned her wand on Buttercup and she scolded, "You hit me with that thing and I'll hit you right back. Don't think I won't, the bible says an eye for an eye."

Bubbles aimed it at the ground as Butch snickered, her eyes darted around and Buttercup snarled. "What do we do, Blossom?" Bubbles asked.

Blossom smiled, however it wasn't her usual smile and it was actually… seductive. She twirled the yo-yo around. "Oh well, we'll have to try again next time…" She giggled and her fingers ran along the edge of her skirt, that was very seductive.

That wasn't Blossom and Buttercup came to the same conclusion. "Stop that!" She growled. The fake licked her lips and pulled her skirt up higher, "Quit that! You're on camera you slut and it's not even your body, or form, or-or-or-or whatever!" Bubbles covered her eyes as the fake showed the camera what colour underwear she had on. That was more than seductive and I realised that Blossom had a figure, a very… great figure.

"And that's the best part, Sedusa was never sexy… please don't stop…" Butch whispered to himself.

I agree, please don't- "BUTCH! SHUT IT!" I forced my eyes away from the fake Blossom's underwear.

Buttercup snarled and swung her hammer, she didn't learn the first two times. A new cloud of dust appeared and all the girls vanished inside it.

Bubbles screamed, "GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME! GET OFF ME!"

"IT'S BUTTERCUP, YOU NIMRODE!"

"Oh…" Bubbles went quiet.

"NO, IT ISN'T! BUBBLES, DON'T TRUST HER!" Another Buttercup shouted.

There was a bang and a scream that was once again Bubbles. "THAT WAS DISGUSTING!" Blossom's voice.

"BLOSSOM!" Bubble's squeal of delight. Idiot.

"BUBBLES, DON'T TRUST ANYONE, YOU AIR HEAD!" Buttercup.

There was another scream that was again, Bubbles. "SOMETHING TOUCHED ME! SOMETHING TOUCHED ME!" She screamed again and then suddenly you saw her shoot out of the cloud of dust. She was still screaming and she was brushing her hands all over her body as if something still might have her. "That's better…"

"BUBBLES? WHERE'D YOU GO?" Buttercup demanded.

"I flew…" Bubbles mumbled.

"OKAY, EVERYONE! JUST GET OUT OF THE CLOUD AND THEN WE'LL TRY TO FIND OUT WHO'S THE FAKE!" Blossom finally showed sense and suddenly the image of her fake running her fingers along the edge of the skirt came to mind.

Bubbles stayed in the air and suddenly I saw a hand emerge from the dust, Bubbles aimed although I didn't know what she'd do.

Blossom stumbled out of the cloud and she was a mess. Covered in dirt, her clothes were all wrinkled and her hair was everywhere since her usual bow was missing. I had never seen her without her bow, I noticed how glossy and perfect her hair was when it was around her shoulders.

Bubbles aimed, "FREEZE!" She shrieked and Blossom went still to stare up at her.

"Bubbles, it's me." She sighed and tried to get some of the dirt off her. "Bubbles, I told you, it's me. Don't you hit me with that thing," she warned and Bubbles' grip trembled.

There was a grunt from inside the cloud and suddenly Buttercup landed on her back with her legs still in the dust.

She spotted Blossom instantly and jumped to her feet, she lifted her hammer. "BUTTERCUP! IT'S ME!"

"No, it isn't. Blossom attacked me and the real Blossom disappeared before Sedusa starting flashing in front of the cameras-"

"WHAT?" Blossom was appalled and her cheeks went all red.

Bubbles lowered her weapon, however Buttercup didn't. "Oh, don't worry, Blossom. She only showed her or… your underwear," Bubbles murmured airily and Blossom was no less appalled.

Just before Blossom could respond another Blossom wandered blindly out of the cloud and crashed into a lamp post.

Boomer laughed as if it was one of his cartoons, "She hit the pole!" As if we didn't see.

Blossom turned around as the other turned and they were both facing each other, a dirty Blossom without a bow and a clean Blossom with her usual hairstyle.

The dirty Blossom glared, "Cat Fight!" Butch was ecstatic, he'd never found the news so entertaining.

She pulled out her yo-yo just as the other did the same, they went to fling them at each other-

But the clean Blossom was suddenly hit with a burst of bubbles that I soon realised were coming from the end of Bubbles' bubble wand.

"BUBBLES!" Buttercup snapped and still didn't lower her hammer.

"That's a fake," she pointed to the clean Blossom who was on her back, unconscious, and covered in bubbles. We watched the clean Blossom turn into a girl I didn't know, that wasn't Sedusa.

"Who's that?" Boomer asked and none of us knew, but I could see realisation in the Power Puffs' faces, they knew.

Blossom turned to Bubbles, "How'd you know?" She questioned.

Bubbles giggled. "Because you don't wear lipstick," she answered and the other Power Puffs gaped.

Buttercup lowered her weapon, "Wel-well-how didn't you know with me? I don't wear lipstick!" Buttercup shrieked.

"Because I was busy looking at your hammers, they hurt when you get hit with them," Bubbles responded with slight annoyance.

"Tell me about it," Butch groaned as he touched what was left of his manhood as if to check if it was still there.

Blossom looked to the cameras as the other girls began to argue, she blushed deeply and I found myself clutching my plans in a scrunched up ball inside my hand.

She turned to the girl and picked her up with ease, "Come on, Annie."

"Who's Annie?" Butch inquired.

"OH, I know!" Boomer grinned, "She's from the show I watched, Annie is the main character-" Butch hit him in the back of the head and Boomer frowned as he rubbed his head.

I found myself biting my lip and thinking again of the way the fake had licked her lips, the way she giggled, the way she smiled and of the way… she had run her fingers along the edge of the skirt.


	7. A Solution!

Now, comes the emotions. Anyway, how embarrassing to have your underwear on TV or at least your form doing that on TV?

Once when I first started school I went into the boy's toilets because that was before I could read, and the girl's toilets were pink while my twin brother told me the other toilets –the toilets the teachers said he had to go to- were blue and so I wanted to go to the blue toilets because that's my favourite colour and I hate pink, I didn't realise they were only for boys until I went in there.

It was very embarrassing and very…. Unnerving if you get my point.

Anyhow, I've done three stories; I hope you guys read them. Please review after reading so I know if I'm good at this.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 7: A Solution!

Blossom's POV:

Didn't anyone respect their heroes? Guys kept giving me cat calls from what Sedusa did last night _on live television with my form_, girls glared at me and I heard some of them whisper slut as if I did it, then parents wouldn't look at me and the children giggled at me before their parents forced them away from me.

"I mean, it's not like I did it. It was Sedusa!" I shrieked as we flew to our newest crime.

"We know, we know, we know, Blossom!" Buttercup snapped, she was getting fed up with me today. But how would she like it if Sedusa did that with her form?

I had been so ashamed when I got home and saw my sister watching it on TV, I wasn't sure if I should come today.

"Don't worry, Blossom, it'll blow over," Bubbles promised. She then leaned over to me, "You know what Buttercup did last year, they've forgotten about that now."

I nodded as I remembered what Buttercup did last year, that had been the worst thing she had ever done. "Yeah… I guess so…"

When I saw who was causing the trouble I groaned, "Oh no…" Bubbles whimpered. "Not, Gigi the Great."

"Oh, good, I've been wanting to get back at that guy for what he did to my hair as if I was some freaking unicorn," Buttercup smirked nastily.

"Buttercup, it isn't revenge, we have a job to do," I reminded her as we arrived on the scene.

"Can I have the teddy bear?" Bubbles asked and she began to plead with her eyes. "Pretty, pretty, pretty, please, with sugar, chocolate fudge, sprinkles, choc chips, ice-cream, cookies and everything sweet on top!"

"Bubbles, task at hand," I repeated and she pouted. "Anyway, wouldn't Octty be jealous?"

She nodded glumly, "Yeah, I guess so. He already has to share a room with Pussy, Kuddies, Cutie Pie, Cutie-kins, Fluffy, Patches, Beauty, Mittens, Baby, Cupcake, Honey-kins-"

"We get the point," Buttercup mumbled and Bubbles went off into her day dream land.

"Focus, Bubbles," I reminded her softly. We stopped in mid-air in front of Gigi, "Stop right there!" I cried.

Gigi turned around with those scissor and comb hands, "I am, Gigi, the gr-"

"Pathetic, we know," Buttercup cut in and Gigi glared, his scissor hand clipping the air.

He growled, those red eyes sending daggers at us. "Put the goggles on!" I instructed and pulled the goggles out of my belt; the Professor had upgraded our belts and made us new tools for impossible situations.

When I put the goggles on everything was tinted orange and I checked to see if the other girls were wearing them, good.

"Plan DW!" I had changed the code names yesterday with Ken's help.

"Yep," Buttercup nodded.

"Got it!" Bubbles giggled.

Gigi sent hair gel at us, "Bubbles!" She made a huge bubble and caught the gel just in time.

I took off into the air and went behind Gigi as he focused on Buttercup who he believed had the nastiest hair in the world, which I had agreed with until I saw the hairstyles he made.

Gigi went to use the scissors on Buttercup; I wrapped my yo-yo around his arm and yanked it back away from my friend.

"BUTTERCUP!" I called as I struggled to hold Gigi's scissor arm still.

"Edward scissor hands, your blades are a bit sharp, mind if I fix that?" Buttercup mocked as she lifted her hammer and then she smashed i-

Gigi pulled with more strength than I thought he had and I went tumbling forward to land on the concrete. Buttercup stopped her hammer just as it brushed my nose, that was a close one.

"Blossom, are you alright?" She questioned as my yo-yo came back to me.

I nodded as I jumped to my feet and then took off into the air again. Gigi began to aim all her gel at me; I dodged, turned and ducked as the huge pink blobs landed all around me.

I went around and around Gigi, careful to avoid Buttercup and Bubbles so they didn't get caught along with anyone else.

"Stay still! Stay still!" He shouted, "Your hair is atrocious!"

I turned and flew towards him, quickly moving side to side to evade the gel. I flew between his legs and behind him, he accidently got gel on one of his feet.

I turned and gazed at the work I had done, the whole place was coated in pink blobs of gel so you couldn't have contact with anything including a car without being stuck to it.

"His foot is st-" Gigi cut the gel off with ease and began to storm around through the gel without any effect. "Oh…"

At least the citizens had learnt to leave the scene when there was trouble and let us deal with it. "BLOSSOM!" An enormous glob of gel was coming at my face and I dived towards the ground, turning at the last second and then getting a splatter of gel on my back.

Luckily I wasn't stuck to anything, and I wouldn't be as long as no one touched my back. "Hey, scissor hands! Over here, ya loser!" Buttercup shouted and laughed.

Gigi turned back to her and tried to smack her with his comb; Buttercup smashed her hammer into it and caused some of the bristles to bend.

"Ha, not so good with one and half hands, are you?" She mocked as she flew away; she had destroyed about three fourths of the comb.

I wrapped my yo-yo around his waist and yanked, he fell face first in the gel and I only just pulled my yo-yo away before it could get stuck.

That took longer for him to recover since his scissor hand got stuck too and he had a lot more gel to cut through. "Disable his weapons!"

I wrapped my yo-yo around an arm and held it still, this time Bubbles helped me keep him from yanking me. Buttercup went to slam her hammer into the comb again, although I probably should have dealt with the scissors first.

He went to cut Buttercup's head off, "BUTTERCUP!" We cried and she ducked just in time, she also had to stop the blow to avoid losing her head.

She turned around and went to hit the scissors. Gigi dodged the hit and tried to cut Buttercup's hammer in two, but her hammer was basically indestructible.

Gigi then went for my yo-yo; I quickly unwrapped it and released his comb hand because I wasn't so sure if my yo-yo was as indestructible as Buttercup's hammer.

Gigi swung his scissor hand, Buttercup was out of range, I ducked and then I heard a scream. Bubbles wasn't so lucky, she was knocked into the gel and then before we could stop him he gave Bubbles his signature hairstyle, the rainbow unicorn horn looking thing.

Bubbles screamed and cried when it was finished, but really it was only her hair. He could have done worse things, like removed her head or caused Bubbles to show something personal to cameras like her underwear.

I wrapped my yo-yo around both hands this time since they were close together, "BUTTERCUP!" I bellowed.

"Bye-bye, Edward Scissor Hands!" She roared as she smashed her hammer into the comb and scissors again and again and again and again and again until they were ruined completely.

I then undid my yo-yo and Buttercup forced Gigi's hands into the gel, this time he couldn't cut himself out of it.

I turned to Bubbles who was in tears. "Bubbles, we're coming!" I called and rushed over there. I looked down at her, "We need something sharp." Only if I had a sword like I had seen Brick with, he had tried to stab me with it on our first encounter after all those years ago when we believed we got rid of them.

"Bubbles, calm down. You aren't dying, so there's no use crying, it's already done," Buttercup mumbled and I glared at her.

"You were fuming when you had your hair done," I reminded her. "You're still upset about it. Anyway, Bubbles, when we get you out of here we can fix up your hair back to the way it was." I promised and she nodded numbly.

"Normal scissors won't work and we don't have anything sharp…" Buttercup murmured trying to think of a way, "What if I use my hammer on the ground-"

"It'll only get-"

Buttercup hit the ground, in some places it cracked and pulled the gel apart, the city shook. However her hammer was now stuck to the gel and it hadn't done Bubbles any good.

Buttercup began to tug and pull, yanking and screaming at her hammer as she tried to get it out of the gel. "Buttercup, we have more important things to worry about, like Bubbles," I muttered at her and put my hands on my hips.

"YOU STUPID THING!" Buttercup insulted her hammer as her newest attempts didn't work.

"Hmmm… Bubbles, any ideas?" I asked as I looked around for anything useful. I had to stay calm and there was no point getting panicked about it, and causing Bubbles to panic. She wasn't dying, there was no threat and we had all the time in the world at the moment.

She shook her head, which caused more gel to get stuck to her hair and on her face, "No…"

"Shhh… Bubbles, it's alright. You'll be free in no time and we can go right back to the Professor's lab before anyone sees you," I comforted her. "BUTTERCUP! Do something useful!"

She glared at me and growled before going back to tugging at the hammer. She roared, "YOU STUPID THING! WHY WON'T YOU COME OUT?"

I began to look at my tools. "This might work. Hold still, Bubbles, I don't want to hurt you." I pulled out a little blade, the Professor had used chemical Z to make it sharper than a normal blade and Gigi was made from chemical Z or something like that.

I bent down without touching the ground and the gel. I got to work, starting around Bubbles face and hair. I slowly and carefully cut through the gel around her hair, she was already upset about it and so I didn't want to make it worse.

She kept still and silent as I worked around her face, "YOU RUINED MY PERFECT TOOLS!" Gigi cried. He sat there screaming at us as I worked and Buttercup wasted her energy when she had a blade of her own.

In the end Buttercup somehow cleared up a whole space of gel with her anger, but she couldn't get rid of the gel where she wanted.

I got to Bubbles shoulders and went very careful around her neck; I didn't want to cut her. "How's your head?" I asked.

"Better, I can turn it," She replied softly and she kept sniffling. At least she had stopped crying.

"Good. Just stay calm and it'll be over more quickly," I murmured as I cut some of the gel off her chest.

"That's a nice view; I think I saw the same thing last night." My head whipped around to see the Rowdy Ruffs and I was about to turn away until I noticed that two of them were staring at my ass as Boomer gazed curiously at the still struggling Buttercup who had now gotten her foot stuck.

"Go away, you bunch of perverts!" I spat and I turned back to Bubbles. I couldn't sit and hide my underwear like I wanted or I'd be stuck, but I couldn't stop flying either. So, I'd have to ignore it as I worked.

Bubbles whimpered and sniffled, new tears coming to her eyes, "You said no one would see!"

"Oh, calm down… as if you care what the likes of them think, don't be silly," I whispered to her as Buttercup began to shriek at her hammer as if it was doing that on purpose.

"YOU BLOODY PIECE OF SH-"

"BUTTERCUP, GROW SOME BRAINS!" I yelled at Buttercup without looking at her.

I could hear Butch laughing in the background, "We should come by more often; this is funny to see the aftermath and I get to look at sexy stuff. Better than porn actually, porn's never funny."

Strangely Brick was silent, no mocking words or sly remarks to say. "Your foot's stuck," Boomer informed Buttercup and she snarled at him.

"FUCK OFF!" I didn't get the chance to stop her from swearing then.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "You know, Buttercup, if you had been using your head we would be home by now," I told her and she snarled at me as if she was some animal.

"You know, Blossom, if you had held the scissors with that silly yo-yo of yours we would have finished of that idiot before _you_ made all this mess!" I wouldn't argue there, she had been aiming at me when most of this gel got everywhere.

"Well… if you weren't too busy trying to mock him and call him names as you laughed, then maybe this mess wouldn't be here," I retorted calmly.

"Why couldn't Buttercup have gotten stuck?" Bubbles whined.

I turned to Buttercup, her hammer was in the gel and now both her feet were trapped. "She is, because she hasn't thought to use the Professor's tools."

Bubbles smiled a little, "Good."

Buttercup growled. "At least I don't look like an idiot," She hissed.

I turned to her as Bubbles eyes filled with tears again and scolded, "You do too, have you looked in the mirror?" I inquired. "Can't figure out, that if you use the blade the Professor gave us you could have gotten your hammer out since it's so much more important than your own team mate! At least Bubbles isn't an idiot, you on the other hand…"

I huffed and she snarled at me as I looked at Bubbles. "I'm getting me and my hammer out a better way; I'm not going to flash everyone-"

"Oh, shut it, Buttercup!" I had had enough; she couldn't listen to reason or sense. "When I get Bubbles out, we'll leave you here."

"Fine, I'll be out before you get Bubbles out!"

I stood up. "Awww…" Butch complained and I hit him in the gut with my yo-yo so he bent over heaving.

I flew over to Buttercup and snatched her blade out of her belt, then I gazed around. There was no one but us. Gigi wouldn't help even if he could, Butch would never because he was an asshole, Brick wouldn't want to swoop so low as to help us, but Boomer… he was Bubbles' evil half and he wasn't the brightest star in the sky.

I forced the blade into his hand as he frowned and looked at me as if he'd never seen a girl before. "Come here!" I grabbed his arm, "Since Buttercup is as much use as a wet rag, you're helping me. Now, you say one word about her hair, I'll put you face first in the gel, let Gigi get a hold of you before we take him to jail and then let Buttercup loose." I warned him before forcing him over to where Bubbles was, he stood there for a while as I cut at the gel again and I could feel Butch's eyes on me since he'd stopped heaving. "What are you waiting for, you wanna be a hero?"

Boomer was just lost as he bent down and…

I slapped my forehead when he put his feet in the gel and then sighed. "Fine, you do a good job and keep your mouth shut, we'll get you out of the gel." Boomer began to cut the gel on Bubbles' other side timidly, "Careful, don't cut her!"

"Boomer, what are you doing?" Brick demanded after a long time of silence, I had begun to think he was speechless.

"Helping Bubbles, they said that they'd help me if I did a good job at it," he responded and I decided he was even more brainless than Bubbles. No offence, but Bubbles wasn't the brightest spark either; however I hadn't met many people that were dimmer than her.

"Then why did you put your feet in the gel, you idiot?" Brick demanded and Butch snickered.

Boomer looked at his feet, "I thought it might make it easier, Buttercup did the same-"

"And look how that's going for her," I muttered more to myself than to anyone else.

"Boomer, don't follow idiots, so don't follow Buttercup," Brick told him. Wise advice if Brick and Butch weren't idiots.

"Sadly dimwits seem to run in the family, you are made from a monkey nose hair though, so I guess it makes sense," I was in a foul mood.

Brick came over to us, pulled out his sword and I watched him wearily. He bent down without touching the gel and sliced the gel from under Boomer's feet to free him.

Boomer hovered in the air a foot or so above us. "There you go, Bubbles. You have an arm," She held it out in front of her as if to see for herself.

"Can I have that?" She asked and held her hand out to Boomer, he gave it to her and he had this strange look on his face as he did so. But Boomer again wasn't the brightest star in the sky and he had always been strange.

Bubbles began to cut the gel off her other shoulder where she could see as I worked around her abdomen.

"Next time can we make them take on Gigi, the Great? I don't like Gigi and he doesn't like Buttercup, but no villain likes Buttercup," Bubbles murmured as she cut or really hacked at the gel.

I shrugged. "We'll see. But you know we can't choose what crimes we fight," I reminded her. "Anyhow, you should be excited; we have that fashion thing coming up-"

Bubbles beamed, "Yeah! That's going to be the best! I'll get to show them my own designs, and we'll get to wear the most beautiful dresses-"

"Like hell I will, I already have to wear this stupid thing!" Buttercup snarled and no one paid her any mind.

"Then we'll be all over 'Townsville's Style' magazine and we'll get to make our superhero outfits more stylish!" Bubbles had completely forgotten about her worries as she raved and hacked at the gel.

"Will I be able to wear shorts?" Buttercup asked.

I shook my head, "You know what the Professor said. We have to match-"

"Then you two wear shorts two, it's better for fighting crimes anyway. Shorts are better for anything, like playing soccer and no one wears dresses at basketball."

"But they do in net ball," I informed her as if she didn't know, she knew every sport.

"But that's a girl's sport!"

"And you're a _girl!_" I reminded her, "Or have you forgotten already?"

"I'm not wearing shorts, I like my skirt. It's pretty," Bubbles giggled again.

"I _hate_ my skirt!"

"You hate everything!" I retorted.

"Can we keep our skirts?" Bubbles questioned.

"Please do," Butch mumbled from behind me.

"SHUT UP!" Buttercup screamed with me.

Brick sighed. "Move," He instructed and I frowned up at him. He looked uncomfortable as he gazed down at me with this weird expression, he chewed his lip and his fist was so tight it was white. "Move."

"Why? I'm busy here. Oh, why don't you all go home like you did yesterday, you missed a lot of the action last night-"

"No, we didn't. We saw you being all sexy for the cameras," Butch told me and I turned bright pink with embarrassment along with fury.

Brick's eyes looked over my cheeks and then he shoved me aside with barely any of his strength. "I said move." He then lifted his sword; Bubbles closed her eyes and screamed.

I was about to throw my yo-yo at him, however all he did was cut the gel away from Bubbles and I froze completely dumbfounded.

He freed Bubbles in what it took me to free a single ear and then she took off into the air. She quickly threw her jacket over her head, but you could see a cone shape underneath the blue jacket.

I straightened slowly and frowned at Brick. Was it really Brick? "Why'd you do that?" I demanded in a whisper as everyone froze. Then I realised, he wanted to take Gigi and get all the credit. "Look, if you think we went through all that just to let you guys brag on the news as if you did something, you've got another thing coming!"

Brick didn't look at me, "I don't think that," Was all he said before he cut Buttercup's hammer out of the gel and then freed Buttercup herself.

Bubbles tied the sleeves of her jacket under her chin as if she had some sort of hat on her head and I was hot from all the work of cutting at the gel along with disabling Gigi.

I took my jacket off and tied it around my waist as Buttercup did the same since she was covered in sweat. Hot on a guy, but not so hot on a girl.

Brick's eyes flickered to my shirt and for some reason I had to cross my arms over my chest in an attempt at hiding my breasts.

Let's just get out of here. "Well, uhhh… thank you…" I mumbled before flying over to Gigi and after some struggle and more of Brick's help we left the Rowdy Ruffs there by themselves.

Brick's POV:

"Bro, why'd you do that?" Butch demanded as if I knew.

All I knew was that I watched her from behind and my eyes had been looking at her… ass, then I had helped Boomer and so I had been so close to her, I had watched her continue to cut the gel and I had been looking at what showed of her… boobs, then I had seen how much she wanted to be out of there and how her cheeks had lit up so nicely…

Then I just cut Bubbles and Buttercup free without another thought other than those cheeks. Then I had looked at her boobs again once she took her jacket off, I had seen nothing other than her figure, I didn't care about anything else…

However the most disturbing part had been when I felt satisfaction after she had thanked me.

But it must have just been… been… I didn't know, some scientific explanation for it and it didn't matter. I would just focus on my task next time instead of doing… whatever I had been doing…

Anyhow, I had at least thought of a way to fix things even with all those thoughts that shouldn't have been in my head and with my eyes where they shouldn't have been.

I had a solution…


	8. True Faces!

All I am going to say is, pretty please with everything sweet on top, review.

From, JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 8: True Faces!

Brick's POV:

The plan was in motion, we had to do it that night, we couldn't wait for the next night because it was too risky and we could barely be patient enough to wait this long.

We were sneaking around inside the Professor's lab, we had split up and we had also left Boomer out to 'keep watch' when really it was to get him out of the way. He'd mess it up if we let him come inside, Boomer lived up to his name and liked to make things go 'boom', and he was never quiet.

Butch was searching one half of the lab and I was searching the other. I began to think this must be similar to what Mojo did when he was creating us, but our plan was even more difficult than that.

We crept around the lab and I went silently into a living room. The television was the only light source and I knew instantly by the soft breathing that everyone was asleep, all two girls.

I went around to a couch and looked at the first who was sleeping on the very edge of the one seater. Blossom? Was it Blossom?

The girl had long red hair like her and her face looked like Blossom's, she must have been around the same age, but… she wasn't wearing that pink outfit Blossom always had on…

Did the Professor clone them like Mojo had with us; he had made us from the Power Puff Girls Zs' DNA, chemical Z and his own DNA… so were the Power Puffs made from normal girls' DNA and chemical Z?

Then I spotted Blossom's belt around the girl's waist, was this truly Blossom?

Suddenly a light came on through a doorway and I ducked behind the couch that Blossom might very well be snoozing in. However the floor creaked as I did so.

A head that looked exactly like Bubbles' peaked out of the doorway and rubbed her blue eyes, "Jamie, is that you?" She asked and yawned as she gazed around.

It was too dark for her to see me hiding behind the couch, "Hmmm… what?" The girl in the couch had awoken and she sat up before stretching her legs out over the arm rest. Those legs looked like Blossom's. "What is it, Izzy?"

"I heard a noise, was that you? Is Kate awake too?" The Bubbles looking girl asked.

"No, Kate can sleep through a tornado," she replied and I noticed that she sounded just like Blossom. It had to be Blossom, but why were they calling each other…

I had heard Bubbles mess up on Blossom's name once, when she had woken up after I had sent them crashing into the concrete. She had begun with a J… for Jamie…

Could it be that the Power Puff Girls Z weren't really the Power Puff Girls Z?

"Kate, must be really tired after getting her hammer stuck in that gel," the Bubbles looking girl giggled. "That was funny now that I think about it."

The other girl chuckled, "Yeah, it was…" they were talking about today as if they were… they had to be…

"But I didn't understand, I get why Brick cut Boomer free of the gel… but why did he do it with me and Kate too?" The Bubbles looking girl asked and I knew it had to somehow be them.

The other girl that I could be seen sleeping all over the three seater couch began to snore softly. "I don't know, Izzy… he was acting weird anyway, maybe he hit his head in that monster fight."

That's when it came to me, like a spark. The Power Puff Girls Z had never been clones, that was how they aged and grew, that was how they got stronger and everything else. They had been born from parents like humans, they were humans…

So… they must have been hit by…

THE Z RAYS!

Him had talked about them, how when he was set free all the Z rays had been too and he said that they had somehow disappeared. They must have been like his black particles, and so… the Power Puff Girls Z were like the citizens… they must have a family-

Suddenly footsteps were coming this way from Bubbles' side of the room. A figure appeared from a hallway near Bubbles. "Girls, what are you still doing here?" The Professor asked.

"We fell asleep and it's too late to go home now, I'll just have to tell my parents that I stayed over at Izzy's house. Izzy's grandma won't tell the difference," Blossom answered. So they did have families and homes like normal people.

"Well, then get back to sleep, you have school tomorrow and who knows what the villains will do," he grumbled sleepily. So that was what they talked about when they mentioned school those few times and when Buttercup was talking about playing soccer.

"Okay, Professor. But I think my belt's broken from the gel, when I change back from being Bubbles it didn't work right," Bubbles said to him.

He came over to her and fiddled around with the belt around her waist that was the same one I saw on Bubbles. "Try it out now," he instructed.

Bubbles giggled as she grabbed the compact with the P at the front of the belt. She opened it up and it looked like some kind of make-up kit. She swiped her hand over it and a ring appeared on her finger in blue with another P.

I watched silently as she suddenly looked like she was wearing a one piece swim suit and again it was blue. She brushed her hands over her shoulders as if she was dancing and the same jacket she had been wearing today appeared. She then continued to dance around before brushing her hands around her thighs and a skirt appeared where there had been nothing before. She held out her hands, before my eyes gloves came onto her hands and then when she put her fingers on her heart a yellow P grew out of nothing on the jacket. She moved her feet and shoes magically came, she turned around and the heart pattern on the back of her jacket came into being, lastly her collar appeared and then she got into a pose as she giggled.

That was Bubbles…

The Professor turned to the couch, "Jamie, you try your belt to see if there's any kinks." The girl in the couch got up and walked over to Bubbles.

"Sure," her eyes were pink and my eyes flickered to the girl still snoring, that had to be Buttercup. There were only three Power Puff Girls Z, thankfully.

She did the exact same thing, although with a different kind of dance to it and when she was finished she got into a different position.

"Your belt seems to be working fine," the Professor commented and then I understood. The Z rays went into the belt somehow, we had come to find out how to make belts of our own because I believed they gave the Power Puff Girls Z more powers and even more strength then just regular Z rays since they had all kinds of tools on them, but the belts gave them all of their powers because they had to be in their superhero forms like that idiot Princess had to hear the cat screech to become her evil form.

Now I understood everything, they were normal without the belts, so maybe we could be the same. It seemed to work perfectly for them, why couldn't it do the same for us?

We could be normal after making the Z rays and dark particles go into belts, and then turn into the Rowdy Ruff Boys.

"Go to sleep now, girls," the Professor left. They nodded and then changed back. Bubbles was wearing this girlie outfit that seemed like designer clothes and Blossom was wearing jeans with a red top, they seemed like any other girls.

Blossom came over to the couch and lay back down; Bubbles went over to Buttercup and squeezed in beside her as she continued to snore on. Buttercup was dressed up in a soccer uniform.

"Night, Izzy," Blossom mumbled.

"Night, Jamie," Bubbl-Izzy replied. Izzy… Jamie… and… and… Kate. Izzy, Jamie and Kate.

This wouldn't be as easy as I thought, I'd have to do further research and that would require stake outs and spying. Not my brothers' talents, Butch was too impatient and angry, and Boomer was too thick and loud.

I sat there for a long time until there breathing went back to soft and slow patterns. Then I stood up and I gazed down at Blossom or Jamie. She seemed so normal as she slept and then my eyes went to her belt.

It all revolved around the belts. I realised it was time to get to work, I'd have to know the layout of this place to sneak around here or… maybe not.

There were cameras all around. My eyes flickered to Blossom who was peacefully sleeping, she seemed… nice…

Then I went to work.

The next day I was sitting in the bushes alone while my brother's relaxed at home, I had a little tablet with me where I was watching through the Professor's own security. I could both avoid getting caught and watch the Power Puffs with this, I knew where every camera was and I knew the code to delete the tapes, I knew all the alarm codes and everything else.

I hid as the three girls emerged in normal looking clothes; they walked down the street and all the way to school. I watched them from a building next to the school and I realised just how normal they were, you'd never believe they were the Power Puff Girls Z.

They had friends all over the school, they gossiped and joked around. They did their school work and paid attention in class like the other students. They got bullied by Princess and no one knew who they really were.

It was so unbelievable; I had to call my brothers by their third class. My brothers came although they were annoyed until I told them everything I hadn't last night, Boomer was lost and Butch didn't think I was telling the truth.

"Come on!" We flew over to the gym and landed on the roof, I went over to the sky light where there were windows and got on my stomach to gaze into the gym. When I spotted the three girls in PE uniform sitting on the bench with all the other stupid kids whispering at the back –they always sat at the back for some reason- and listening to the teacher I poked my brothers. "There, look, the three girls at the back in the far corner."

Butch saw them first and he was stupefied. Boomer cocked his head, "So that's the normal Power Puffs?" He questioned and I nodded.

"They're normal girls, they wouldn't be the Power Puff Girls Z without their belts," I whispered.

"Why don't we take them then?" Butch asked honestly.

I turned to him. "Because I want to show them that we're better than them, I don't want to just take things away from them," I replied easily. That wouldn't be sweet enough.

We focused on the class; we could hear the three girls whispering. "I can't wait, I'll thrash the class," Buttercup/Kate murmured excitedly as she smirked.

"Buttercup's name is Kate," I informed my brothers.

"Why do we always have to do PE? I swear, no villain does anything during PE," Blossom/Jamie complained as if she was some kid and not a Power Puff.

"Blossom is called Jamie in real life and she has parents, like real parents."

"Please, please, please, please! Villains do something, anything so we can leave PE, please, please, please!" Bubbles/Izzy begged.

"She's named Izzy and I heard them talking, she has a grandmother," Boomer gaped and Butch's eyes were wide.

Kate glared at Izzy, "Stop that! I love PE!" She hissed.

"Today, we're playing dodge ball. This side of the room is team blue and that side is team red, now get going!" The PE teacher blew the whistle and the kids split into two groups on each side of the gym.

"Awww… I'm horrible at dodge ball," Izzy whined.

Jamie's eyes flickered to Kate. "Don't worry, we won't get hit as long as we stay at the back and behind everyone else. And as far away from Kate as possible," she told the other.

"Why wouldn't they be able to play dodge ball if they're the Power Puffs?" Boomer inquired.

I shrugged, "Anyone's guess. I'm still learning, but I saw them change into the Power Puff Girls Z last night."

Kate was laughing evilly, "Jamie, Kate's scaring me again. She always scares me when she does that!" Izzy whimpered in Jamie's ear and clutched her arm.

"At least it's not as bad as when she fights Butch, remember what she did to his-"

"Yes!" She shrieked and everyone looked at her. But once they saw that it was Izzy they rolled their eyes, "At least I have Octty." She pulled it out of her pocket and clutched the thing for dear life.

"Izzy! Why have you got him in PE for?" Jamie demanded and Izzy clutched the octopus tighter.

"So that's what they were talking about when they were insulting each other, I guess most of it makes sense…" Butch mumbled. Then a sly smirk came to his face, "Blossom's obsessed with guys? Awesome, she has the best body out of the three of them."

"Oh, so it isn't enough that they're talking about you and that they're saying things that only the Power Puffs know?" I demanded in a hiss.

The whistle sounded and Bubbles shrieked again before hiding behind Jamie. She sighed, "Calm down, we've faced worse things than dodge-"

Jamie ended in a scream as she ducked with Izzy to avoid being hit in the face by a ball. "THAT'S DIFFERENT!" Izzy cried as she cuddled the stuffed toy.

Suddenly there was a familiar battle cry and then Kate was at the front with four dodge balls. She threw one, hit the target perfectly, another, bullseye, a third, bingo and a fourth-

"OUT!" She bellowed delightedly.

"Okay, maybe that is Buttercup. But still… it seems too far-fetched. The Power Puff Girls Z actually being normal girls and everything else?"

"Fine, I'll prove it." I quickly texted someone I knew that would be useful and then we waited for only a few minutes before… something.

Finally when Kate had knocked ten people out and her friends, Izzy and Jamie were both out because Princess who had been on their own team hit them with the dodge ball -she said that had been an accident- something happened, the something we had been waiting for.

There was a faint beeping we could hear because of our super hearing and I noticed that the belts were flashing; they all stopped what they were doing. Izzy and Jamie giggled excitedly, and then Kate stomped her feet as she began to punch at the air as if she was already fighting the villain.

"SIR! SIR!" Jamie called out and stood up as she waved her hands around.

The teacher went over to them, "Don't tell me, you want to go to the sick bay," it wasn't a question.

"I have a serious migraine and I think it's getting worse, I might start crying," Jamie lied extremely well and so that meant Blossom lied extremely well. I didn't think any of the Power Puff Girls Z could lie.

Izzy just trembled under the teacher's gaze. Jamie elbowed her in the ribs. "I-I-I-I…. I uhhh… I ummm… I THINK I HAVE A DISEASE!" She screamed in terror and it was the most pathetic lie I had ever heard. Jamie slapped her forehead and sighed.

She then rubbed her head, "She means that she thinks she's seriously sick," she translated. "You know how she panics, Sir? See, look, she even has Octty to protect her!"

Izzy held up the octopus and the teacher sighed, "Go ahead…" he gave up and then turned around. Suddenly his face went into complete concern, he rushed over to Kate, "You aren't going to the nurse's office too, are you?"

Kate chewed her lip and her eyes darted to Jamie. She put her hands on her hips and nudged her head in the direction of the teacher; it was a signature Blossom stance.

Kate groaned as if her life was over. "I do… I think I seriously hurt my toe, it's agony…" she didn't sound like it.

The teacher's heart fell, "But it's one of our most important soccer games at period five. You can't miss that, you're our star player!"

She nodded, "I won't. The nurse will fix me up and I'll be fine," Kate lit up slightly.

Kate then stormed off after the other two who were sprinting to the door. They had to turn back, grab Kate and drag her along to make her move faster.

We had to hide on the edge of the roof, peaking over the railing when the Power Puff Girls Z emerged from the door. "Okay, hurry up, Kate! It could be an emergency!" Jamie yelled at her.

Kate glumly stomped over to the middle of the roof, "Sure… why don't you go do that and I'll go back to PE where I rule the school?"

Jamie scolded, "Don't be ridiculous," she snapped.

Kate groaned again and Izzy giggled as she skipped with the toy, "Octty's coming, I'll keep him safe in my belt." She squeezed the toy under her belt and patted him on the head.

Jamie grinned happily, "Me first-"

"As always since you're our fearless leader," Kate grumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jamie rolled her eyes. She pulled out her compact, ran her fingers along it and her pink ring with P appeared. "HYER BLOSSOM!" She called.

She put her compact back with a smile and got into the little dance she had done last night, she twirled around and when she was facing her friends again she was wearing what looked like a pink one piece swim suit. She brushed her hands over her shoulders to make her jacket appear, then she did a series of stances before touching her belt again and making her pink mini skirt appear. In seconds she had her gloves, then her yellow P over her heart and then her pink sneakers on. Lastly she added the heart pattern on the back of her jacket and then got into her pose.

Izzy stepped forwards and giggled. She already had her compact in her hand and she swiped over it to make her ring go poof onto her finger. "ROLLING BUBBLES!" She made a hair clip appear and only this time did I notice, after that she repeated what Blossom had done and only her poses and dancing was different along with the colour.

Kate grumbled as she stepped forward. She pulled out her compact and I frowned since I couldn't see her dancing. She punched the air with her hands and her ring appeared in green, "POWERED BUTTERCUP!"

Kate knocked her cap off with her elbow before hair clips appeared and then I noticed that lightning struck around her while Blossom had hearts and Bubbles had bubbles. From then on she transformed as if she was already in a fight, she didn't dance and she only got into battle stances as the green lightening stuck around her. She didn't smile or giggle like the other two had, she sighed and glared.

She then crossed her arms over her chest as she clutched her hammer, "Whoever interrupted PE is going to get it big time!" She snarled.

Boomer was speechless, which wasn't a surprise since lots of things made him speechless. "Holy shit," Butch whispered and that wasn't a surprise either since nothing made him speechless.

"Oh, Buttercup, you're overacting," Blossom told her and it was as if a switch happened because they stopped calling each other by their names.

Buttercup growled and glared at her, "This is Bubbles' fault."

"What? Why?" Bubbles' eyes darted around and she hid behind Blossom when Buttercup's glare went to her. "DON'T LET HER HURT ME!"

"Now why would you have to say that, when would I ever let her hurt you?" Blossom demanded and her hands went to her hips. It was still dumbfounding, she was a normal girl… my enemy that I had always believed to be a girl carbon copy of me was just… a girl…

"She had to go whispering, 'please, please, please, villains do something now to save me from the terrifying lesson of dodge ball,' and so that made it her fault!" Buttercup growled and Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Oh, shush and like you wouldn't do the same if it was the _horrifying_ lesson of maths?" She raised an eyebrow at Buttercup and she snarled. "Exactly. So, we have you to blame whenever it's art, or English, or science, or music, or tech, or history, or-"

"I GET IT!"

"Good," Blossom smirked and suddenly I saw her peaceful face as she slept so quietly. I shook the image out of my head.

We watched the fight between the Power Puff Girls Z and Mojo. I had made him believe we'd be there to help him when really I just wanted to see him have the shit kicked out of him.

After that my brothers left raving on about how it was almost too shocking to be true that the Power Puff Girls Z were normal girls, that their names were Jamie, Kate and Izzy. Tell me about it, I had thought it was a weird dream.

I followed Kate home since for some reason when I saw Jamie doing beach walking with Izzy for a school sport smiling and laughing made me think of strange things I had never thought about a girl before.

I learnt that she had parents and two brothers, an older one and a younger one. And her dad for some reason was never seen without his wrestling mask on, but she looked a lot like her mother who was surprisingly pretty since Buttercup looked like boy. She also lived in a cheap flat, nothing special.

I had watched her watch all kinds of boring sports on the television for hours until it was dark and I couldn't take it anymore.

So I went to Izzy's house, I had overheard the address and she wasn't much more interesting. She was rich which at first had been incredible until all I saw her do was play dress up with her designer clothing and gossip on the phone to her friends at school about boys. And it was true that she had a grandmother, but no one else.

When it was around three in the morning I gave up and went to Jamie's house. Her house was a two stories house, not very expensive and not very cheap. She seemed average compared to her friends, she had parents and she had a younger sister who funnily had posters of the Power Puff Girls Z all over her wall, and it was all mainly Blossom that she was gazing at. Yet she didn't know that her sister was Blossom and the girls that were what I had heard her say her sister's 'lame' friends were the Power Puffs.

I had watched Blossom sleep for a long time, her room was pink which was to be expected since Buttercup's was green and Bubbles' was blue. She seemed pretty normal, not too girly and only a little bit tom boyish, not too boring, but not exciting either… same with everything else, not too this and not too that, her middle name might as well have been average.

By six she woke up and called Izzy, she didn't have as many friends as Izzy and so it seemed the Power Puff Girls Z were mainly her friends.

"Do you think Daniel would ask me to prom?" She had asked and my interest spiked. "Really, because even though I want him to… I don't think he would, he doesn't seem to like me. All the guys I like think I'm annoying, they say so too…" she sighed. "How's your luck?"

_All the guys I like think I'm annoying, they say so too…_

Suddenly I thought of our first encounters as children and how she had looked at me with loathing, and then I thought of our first contact since they kissed us… she had given me the same look and she had even said, "YOU'RE SO ANNOYING! ALL OF YOU! EVER SINCE WE MET YOU GUYS, YOU'VE BEEN ANNOYING AND YOU'VE JUST GOTTEN WORSE!"

I saw her sleeping with that peaceful look on her face, I saw the way she had smiled during beach walking and the way she had beamed as she transformed, the way she had laughed around her friends and then the way she had blushed before I had sliced Bubbles free.

Then the way she had thanked me…


	9. New Black Belts!

Again, all I'm going to say is please review after reading and if you enjoy this story read what I have so far of my other two.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 9: New Black Belts!

Jamie's POV:

The Rowdy Ruff Boys have been gone for a whole three weeks, the city had already forgotten them, however the Power Puff Girls Z hadn't and we were unnerved by this. Why would they go to all the trouble to reveal themselves, show us all the new tricks they could do, how they had learnt to age and grow, how they were stronger and faster, how they weren't the same silly children and would get in the way as we tried to fight crime?

I was thinking over that as I listened to my music and picked up some lollies for me and my sister. I chewed my lip and frowned to myself.

It had been great without them, but it meant they were doing something else we weren't aware of and that sent shivers up my spine. On the plus side the crime had been easy and quick with them gone, we had been relaxed and finding our lives simple again.

I shrugged to myself as I counted the number of steps I took, the Professor said we should at least do 398,054, 725 a day because with all the flying we were doing we were getting unfit and he said that would be a 'healthy' amount. I wasn't too sure, it sounded like way too much to me and Izzy agreed.

My eyes gazed at the sky, I wanted to fly, however there was no crime today and I had to get home on my feet. I thought I saw a flash of red, although I was sure it was my imagination.

I continued to walk with my headphones in my ears and I was excited to see Kate's soccer game being the grand finals and all. Me and Izzy promised to do any of the crime fighting since Kate swore she had to play this game.

Anyhow, that was just Kate and her sport ob-

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I felt a hand tap my shoulder and I jolted back with a squeal. When I looked, it was embarrassingly Daniel and I blushed deeply.

I pulled my headphones out of my ears, "Oh, sorry." I scratched my head, "I'm a uhhh… a bit jumpy…" I chuckled nervously as I scratched my head some more and shuffled around.

He smiled at me and I remembered how stunning his smile looked. "Hey, Jamie, sorry about that. I ummm… I well, I saw you walking passed and I thought I might as well ask now instead of wait…" Was he serious? I felt my cheeks turn red. I turned small, my breath caught, my heart raced and I bit my lip hoping he was going to say what I thought he would.

"Ummm… yeah… wh-what would you like to ask?" Play it cool, Jamie. Act calm and collected, don't make a fool of yourself. Don't ask if he was asking you because he might not be asking what you think he might be asking and what you hoped he might asking, and so he could be asking something else that was not even close to what you think he might be asking and hoped he might be asking about, asking you.

His cheek flushed a little and it made me feel smaller, especially since I was no longer the tallest girl in school and he was a head ganglier than me. I had had a very early growth spurt.

"We'll so I was hoping that you would… uhhh… well, I was thinking that-"

"Sorry, can I cut in?" My head whipped around to see the person I dreaded most. Brick was standing right behind me and I swore he hadn't been there a minute before.

That red flash, that had to have been him! "Uhhh… uhhh… su-sure, man… I can wait…" Daniel mumbled and he took a few steps back. What? No, no, no, no, no! Not when what I had been hoping and wishing for might have happened.

"Thanks," Brick beamed and then I remembered who had ruined that. Calm down, I was not Blossom, I was not Blossom, I was not Blossom. What was he doing here? What did he want with _me_, Jamie? "Let's go for a little walk," he suggested and he was looking at me strangely. Well of course he was, I was not Blossom at the moment, remember?

"Look. I don't know who you are and what you want, but it's not with me," it's with the other me, Blossom.

Brick grabbed my wrist and began to lead me away. "Come with me," was all he said and it wasn't like I had a choice.

"Hey! Let me go!" I hissed as he yanked me along and in seconds we were in an alley I didn't like.

As soon as we were out of sight he trapped me against the brick wall and put his hands on either side of my head, "Sorry for interrupting your perfect dream back there just at that perfect moment, but I-"

"You know if you cause trouble the Power Puff Girls Z are gonna show up and beat your ass before you know what's coming?" I mumbled and he smiled at me.

"I bet they'll come quickly, considering you're their leader, aren't you, Blossom?" He raised an eyebrow and it didn't seem to really be a question. "And since when does Blossom swear, naughty Power Puff Girl."

"You're insane, dude," I scratched my head and then stopped when my arm brushed his hand.

"Am I?" He rolled his eyes, "There's no point going through all this since I know, I've been watching you and Izzy and Kate for a while now, ever since I stumbled upon you three in the Professor's lab."

I froze and as I looked into those blood red eyes I realised that he knew everything, "Then what do you want? I don't think you came all the way here just to brag about it and smirk at me."

He moved himself closer to me and I didn't like that, his eyes were all I could see. "Maybe I just wanted to ruin your wet dream," he retorted and I could feel his breath on my face.

"That's pretty petty, I thought you had matured and were aiming to be more like us," I mumbled. I then pushed at his chest, he only stepped back from surprise and then I got away from the wall. I wouldn't be trapped by him.

"I'm working on it," he replied and then he used his super speed to get up behind me. "So, that's the guy you're drooling over?" He whispered into my ear and I span around to glare at him. Why was he acting like this? He was normally an asshole, but… not in this way…

"Just get to the point so I can go home, Brick, you already ruined my chance if I had any," I grumbled and he cocked his head to the side.

"You're that naive?" He shook his head at me, then got so close he had to crank his neck down to look at me and I could feel his breath on my face. "So, how'd it happen? How'd the Z ray get you and into that belt?"

I was shocked by that one. "You might want to be careful, I could throw you any minute if you get on my nerves," I pretended to warn since really I was helpless.

"I've done my research, Blosso-oh sorry, I mean, Jamie. You have to transform first and I could stop you before you finish, you need lots of time to do so," he was smug and he was right, I couldn't risk him making me prove my lie. "So, how'd it happen?"

I sighed and my eyes went to the ground on the right. Brick grabbed my jaw and forced it up so I was looking him in the eyes. I pushed his hand off my chin and stepped back.

"I was at the park when I saw this white streak heading for this little kid playing with a yo-yo. I didn't think, I just threw myself in front of the kid and then I changed into Blossom. After that I was a natural with a yo-yo and then I ran into Mojo since he got hit with the dark rays, he had released all the animals in the zoo and it was almost instinct when I fought, and defeated him, but I also ruined half the city in the process… I didn't mean to do that." I shrugged. "The Mayor and the Professor had been watching when I got the animals back to the zoo and sent Mojo into the sky. They tracked me down and tied me up in the back of their van, the next thing I knew Bubbles and Mojo were in the van too, he got tied up and we were in the front seats. They took us back to the lab and we messed around with our powers. They changed us back and told us that we were now superheroes, etc, etc. Then Mojo escaped, Buttercup bashed him and then she tried to bash the Professor when she found it was his fault that she was in a skirt. Then we were just… heroes, they said we were now Power Puff Girls Z." I turned back to him, "Well, there, you got your story. Now I'm going home."

He grabbed my arm when I went to walk passed him and pulled me back to where I had been. "My turn," he announced and I shook my head.

"I'm going home!" I declared again and he grabbed both my arms so I was stuck standing in front of him. "I already know, Mojo told us once we thought you were dead because he was all emotion at one point and I really don't need to hear the story again."

Disappointment crossed his features, "So I'll tell you a new story, one you haven't heard. The story of how we didn't die and what we had been doing without your knowledge."

"So, you are here to brag," I groaned and really to be honest Brick wasn't scary even if I was helpless.

"Well, we only fell from the sky. We were still on the ground when everyone seemed to forget about us, then we went into hiding and we got better. I paid the most attention to Mojo, so I made all these plans to make us older and bigger, I made us faster and stronger, I gave us more powers-"

"You think I haven't figured that out for myself? If Him were back there'd be chaos at the moment and I don't think Mojo brought you back so you could beat the crap out of him. So I gathered that you and your brothers found a way to do all this and none of it matters." He was annoyed now and frustrated. "What? Am I meant to smile as you brag? Sorry, you might have grown, aged and all that, but we did too, buddy."

"I've noticed." He pulled me closer to him and my hands landed on his chest.

"Let go of me!" I tried to pull my arms out his grip, although it was useless and he just pulled me closer. "Look, if you think this is intimidating, you're wrong. Now quit it!" I glared at him. "Look, I don't know what your end game is. But we aren't brainless, you don't want to be a hero for the hell of it and so just move on, I'm sure there's better ways to spend your life then trying to get revenge for what happened when we were children."

He froze, his eyes widening as they continued to meet mine and this stupefied look came upon his features. Then his lips parted, his breath was on my face, his eyes were looking at my lips as if he expected me to talk or something and suddenly our noses were brushing.

His grip had loosened, so I yanked my arms out of his hands and then stormed off as he continued to be stupefied.

Brick's POV:

What the hell had I been about to do? I had begun to lean into her after she said those words that made so much sense and then my eyes had gone to her lips… What the fuck had I been about to do? I couldn't have been about to… do _that!_

I watched her storm off and then I zoomed away into the sky. What had I even gone up to her for? I had agreed with my brothers, they watched one Power Puff Girl Z each and I had to watch Blossom, but…

We weren't meant to go up to them, I had been perfectly hidden. Then that guy had shown up and I had appeared behind her without thinking, I had only focused on interrupting that guy from asking her to that Prom thing.

It must have been because I wanted to get back at her, that must have been it. However… then I wanted to talk to her and I had taken her into the alley. I had continued to move close to her and she could do nothing to stop me from doing so, I had wanted to hear how her super powers had come to her and then I had wanted to just talk with her, trade stories.

I had been upset when she didn't want the same, why? Why would I care about that?

But then she had said that I could use my life to do more important things, I had sometimes wondered the same thing before shaking the idea out of my head. But to hear someone say it… that was different and it was her telling me. I had wanted to listen to her so badly and then I had been about to… do whatever that was!

What had happened back there?

We had to make the plan move faster before something worse happens.

I was lying on my bed staring at the wall trying not to think of what had happened in the alley today, although it just wouldn't get out of my head and it was an annoyance.

She had changed, but I had too and I was better. I had made sure I was better before the plan could move forward. But that… that could ruin everything if it happened again…

I couldn't let that happe-

Suddenly I heard beeping; I jolted up and looked down. Sure enough my new belt that was identical to theirs was flashing a deep red and I stroked the black belt with a smirk.

I jumped out of bed with a smirk and then grabbed my compact. I ran my hand over it, a huge red ring appeared, "HARD BRICK!" I span around and I was now wearing a red shirt and some black tracksuits. I brushed my hands from my shoulders down to my waist and a big black jacket appeared, I than repeated the motion to add the red pattern on the jacket. I threw out my hands and gloves appeared, I stomped my feet and I had sneakers. I touched my heart a yellow R appeared and lastly I ran my hand through my hair and my Rowdy Ruff Boys cap appeared on my head just the way I liked it.

Yeah, I was a copycat, so what?

"EXPLOSIVE BOOMER!" I heard down the hall.

A while later of smirking, "STRONG BUTCH!" Good. I was lucky enough for it to work; I love that robot dog and his call.

We landed just as the Power Puff Girls Z threw their first punch at the Gangreen gang and soon Buttercup was thrown into the wall by Big Billy.

Butch gave applause and Big Billy smiled, "Big Billy smash Buttercup!" He cried and I rolled my eyes, he was never smart and we never needed him for his brains.

Bubbles began to throw bubbles at the little green Speedy Gonzales and then she nearly put Blossom in a bubble. "Careful, Bubbles!"

Buttercup came stumbling out of the collapsed wall and glared at us, her eyes did us a once over. But it mustn't have been a very good look because she went right back to the fight.

Buttercup began to play whack-a-mole with that Speedy green girl; I could never remember the Gangreen gang's names. She couldn't get one hit at her and she was glaring daggers into the ground.

"You little runt, come here!" She screamed at her.

Ace turned to her, "Pick on someone your own size!" He began to fling cards at her and she used her hammer to block them.

Blossom threw her yo-yo at him and then yanked; he did a back flip accidently and landed on his face. Then Snake came up behind her, he began to message her shoulders. "Hey, get your hands-" She soon went all lax; Snake knew how to relax people.

However, an emotion that wasn't delight came to me, I should be happy that she was getting beaten, although I felt angry and I wanted to get the Gangreen gang away from her.

Buttercup smashed Snake off Blossom and then Big Billy went over to them. Blossom took off into the air, Big Billy tried to grab her ankle and Buttercup slammed her hammer into his gut so he vibrated.

Big Billy threw Bubbles across the street, Ace aimed all his cards at Blossom and then that speedy guy was annoying Buttercup just as that brain dead guy changed into her.

"OUT OF THE WAY!" Bubbles cried and then Buttercup and Blossom flew into the air. Bubbles aimed her wand and then went all machine gun on them, bubbles shot out of it and soon enough you couldn't see the gang because they were coated in bubbles.

Blossom and Buttercup flew over the top looking for any movement, and Bubbles took into the air to get off the ground.

Blossom was shot out of the sky by Ace and then Big Billy hand came out of the bubbles and grabbed Buttercup's hammer as she went to swing it.

Blossom landed on the ground and then turned her yo-yo into a wind mill to blow the bubbles away. Speedy grabbed her hair and ran as fast as she could.

Big Billy lifted Bubbles off the ground and gave her a painful hug. Buttercup began to lower her hammer towards Ace's head and then Snake got a hold of her, I had never seen anything calm Buttercup down.

Now was where we came in, we came to save the day and got all the glory the Power Puff Girls Z normally got.

"Hey, pretty cowardie to pick on a bunch of little girls," I called and Ace turned to me with a glare.

"TRAITORS!" Ace snarled at us.

"FUCKWITS!" Butch retorted without pause and with as much love as Ace showed us. Then Butch yawned as if this was making him sleepy.

Butch jumped into the bloodshed with a smirk and dead head began to circle him with all his speed, which wasn't much considering he was pathetic at everything. He couldn't even change into Buttercup right, his skin was green, his eyes were all googly and he was still stupid looking.

Butch sighed and pulled out his flute with careful hands, he played and dead head collapsed onto his back clutching his ears as he continued to 'disguise' himself as Buttercup, as if it was working.

"What beautiful music," I murmured and Boomer nodded along with my words.

Boomer went over to Snake who still had hold of Buttercup's shoulders and grinned. "I'll give you a relaxing massage," he offered and then slammed his bat into Snake's hip.

He released Buttercup and she shook her head clear before spinning around. Her hammer went into Snake's chest until he was gasping for air like a fish would gasp for water.

Then she turned on Boomer, "You get out of my way or I'll show you what this can do," she threatened.

Boomer smirked like the idiot he was, "Why, are we uhhh… intimi… intimidating you?" Stupid fuck.

Buttercup growled and then belted Boomer with her hammer until he went soaring into the air by the sheer force of the blows. "I warned you."

Butch happened to be strolling passed, or practically skipping like the idiot _he_ was. As he did so he kicked out a leg without pausing in his silent tune and without stopping his skipping. He liked to pretend he was Peter Piper or something along those lines whenever he had his flute in his hands like the clown he was.

As Buttercup got to her feet red in the face and glaring daggers I hovered over to Blossom who was trying to rip Speedy's hands out of her hair. But it was hard when her hair was longer than she was tall; I swore it brushed the ground sometimes.

I lifted my sword, her eyes widened and she gasped as I brought it down on the very ends of her red hair just missing Speedy's fingers. Speedy fell on her ass, Blossom stopped struggled and her eyes were still on me just where I wanted them to sta-

I shook my head clear.

I couldn't cut her hair; I liked it-Brick, wake up! What are you thinking? Why was she in your thoughts again? Have you lost your mind?

Blossom jumped to her feet and span around like Buttercup had. She threw her yo-yo at Speedy while she was down –and for once still- and as soon as it wrapped around Speedy's tiny waist she began to sprint away.

Blossom tugged on the yo-yo, but Speedy was too fast and even though Blossom dug her feet into the ground Speedy pulled her along.

Blossom's feet ripped up the concrete like a plough would with soil and without thinking I grabbed hold of the yo-yo.

I gave one huge wrench with my imperia strength and then Speedy came flying through the air to land at Blossom's feet. She blinked up at me in shock and again without thinking I smiled. Her eyes darted away at once and my smile went away to be replace by a scold.

Brick, get it together. What are you even doing with her? Why were you helping her? She was your enemy and there couldn't be two groups of superheroes.

Blossom picked Speedy up, the little runt began to thrash and kick at Blossom's face. "Put me down, you witch!" She cried.

Blossom turned towards her friends and it was as if we were children again on that day they kissed us and everyone forgot we were there.

She had forgotten I was here, standing right behind her and in arm's length of her… she had already forgotten… Am I that little of importance?

I growled to myself, this felt different. When everyone had forgotten it felt like one of Buttercup's punches in the face, but now I felt as if my sword had pierced my heart. "BUBBLES!" She yelled as the thing tried to claw her eyes out.

Buttercup looked up and remembered Bubbles. "I got her!" She flew at Big Billy; she smashed her hammer into his head. It did nothing.

I licked my lips and my eyes flickered to Blossom. "Thick skull," I commented softly and I had another one of Buttercup's punches in the face when Blossom didn't show any sign that she'd heard.

Buttercup roared as she bashed Big Billy in the head three more times. Boomer returned from his unplanned flight and literary fell from the sky. Butch continued to make music that only dead head heard and skip around him like he was Peter Piper.

Big Billy laughed, "Buttercup getting angry!" He explained to himself.

"You haven't seen angry!" She bellowed as she smashed the hammer between Big Billy's legs. She liked hitting guys where it counted, below the belt.

That hit did something; Big Billy released Bubbles and fell to the ground with a groan.

"BUBBLES!" Blossom shouted and my attention shamefully went back to her. Why didn't she do the same, why was I the only one with all these thoughts and actions I couldn't control? "Can you help me here?" She asked when Bubbles floated over to her. Why hadn't she asked me, I was standing right behin…

STOP THINKING THESE THINGS!

Bubbles made a bubble and they put Speedy in there. "Are you okay, does your hair hurt?" Bubbles inquired and I shook my head at her not that anyone noticed.

"My head's sore and I think she pulled out a chunk of my hair. But I'm fine," Blossom replied and I finally remembered to get back to my plan as if whatever force made me go to Blossom before I did anything else had released me since she was okay.

It was ironic that of all the people to have trouble focusing at a time like this was me. Boomer had the attention span of a gold fish, everything went in one ear and out the other and he was the dim brother of the three of us. Butch got distracted by anything violent, gory, R rated, porn like-no, any girl and Butch was lost in her tits. Anything parents wouldn't approve of and Butch lost interest in what he had been doing before, he got easily distracted. Especially in a fight, he got too into the moment to remember any plans we had made minutes before. But I was the leader, I was level headed, I was focused, I had reason and the brains of the three of us. However, I was the one who couldn't concentrate on the plan… all because of her…

I went over to Boomer and helped him groaning to his feet. he rubbed his head. He had landed on it and Buttercup had beaten the shit out of it. "Don't worry, Boomer, anywhere else and it might have hurt," I told him sarcastically.

"But it does hurt," he whined and I rolled my eyes.

"You can have Ace, I've got Snake," I told him since he'd be best with Ace as an opponent. He could bat at the cards and smash Ace in two. However if he versed Snake he'd lose because of his non-existent wits and Snake would get his hands on Boomer.

Buttercup got in the way of Boomer and began to pound into Ace herself. Although if she calmed down and thought it through she might actually hit her target.

Boomer turned to me asking for permission, I nodded. "Get it done, Boomer, we don't have all day."

"Could say the same with you, what have you done so far other than help out the sexy enemy?" Butch demanded.

I was more enraged over what he called Blossom than anything else and I shouldn't have been. "Keep playing."

"Get out of my way, dimwit!" Buttercup commanded.

"Buttercup, you shouldn't call people names," Bubbles told her as if that was important in a fight.

There was a thump and Buttercup growled. "You're going to regret that, you little mongrel!" She lifted her hammer and Boomer lifted his bat.

"Think again," Butch grabbed Buttercup's hammer from behind as she lifted it over her head and stopped her from slamming it down on Boomer.

Buttercup struggled as she kept her hands on the hammer and began snarling to herself like some wild animals, like Butch. She turned around with her hands on the hammer and before Butch could adjust his grip she smashed him in the shoulder with it.

Butch went to use his flute as he released the hammer, although something that resembled a pink ball snatched it out of his hands and the next thing I knew Blossom had it in those small hands of hers.

Butch cursed. Dead head that was still in Buttercup's form began to get up and I noticed that the other villains were also recovering, all expect poor trapped Speedy.

Butch flew at Blossom, she threw the flute and… Bubbles caught it in a bubble. "Oh, you brats! You give that back or I'll pound your skull in!" He roared and Bubbles shrieked.

Butch flew at Bubbles, Blossom grabbed his ankle with her yo-yo and I ran over there with the intention of helping since Butch was now stronger than Blossom.

What was I thinking?

Instead I pulled out my sword and put it against her throat as I let my spare hand go around her waist to hold her still. "You might want to let Butch go, he'll pull you forward and into the sword," I warned. This was the only way; the thought of cutting her myself was… it felt impossible…

She glared at me with those pink eyes and she stood there for what felt like an eternity. Eventually just before Butch pulled her with him she let him go and I quickly pulled the sword away from her.

She ripped my hand off her waist and elbowed me in the gut, I barely felt it. The real blow was that she ripped my hand off her as if I was disgusting, or even as if I had a disease.

Buttercup tackled Butch and then she turned to the villains, Ace went to throw cards at Buttercup who was having enough trouble with Butch as it was. Blossom flung her yo-yo and it caused his jaw to crack loudly.

I had to get this over with before I started doing something else, my body and mind was no longer my own.

I went to attack the villains when there was Butch's battle cry. I turned and saw that he was fifty feet above us, his eyes began to glow a radioactive green.

Shit.

"What th-" Blossom began and Boomer flew off into the sky as he realised what was coming.

My eyes went to her of all things; I should be getting out of here too, but… "Take off. Get off the ground." I told her before I could stop myself.

"GET OUT OF THE WAY, BRICK OR I'LL TAKE YOU OUT WITH THOSE BITCHES!" Butch roared and I flew a little higher.

However my eyes went back to her, she was watching Butch and then her eyes flickered to me quickly. I could see that she clearly didn't trust me.

I flew higher with my eyes on her until I was next to Boomer and half my mind wanted to fly back down when I should be pleased that she didn't listen.

Blossom's gaze began to flicker between me and Butch; she tried to think it all out. Although she didn't have enough time and Butch's hands were beginning to glow.

Blossom began to fly up and I felt a spark of delight. But then her eyes went to her friends and she lowered until her feet were nearly on the ground, the spark was gone and I wanted to curse her friends.

Butch let another battle cry force it's way out of his throat and then rays shot out of his hands and eyes before the Power Puffs could move… before Blossom could move.

Green rays enwrapped them and the villains until there was a whole dome of green rays still flowing from Butch. I heard girl screams and I heard the villains, however I couldn't pick out Blossom's scream.

How badly was she hurt?


	10. New Heroes In The City, So Look Out PPGZ

Please, please, please, please review my chapters and read my other stories!

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 10: New Heroes In The City, So Look Out Power Puff Girls Z!

Blossom's POV:

I didn't know what happened, however when I woke up I was in a bed with lights flashing everywhere. I had all kinds of monitors around me and I frowned.

"Jamie? Good, you're awake. How do you feel?" The Professor asked and I realised I was back at the lab.

I groaned and felt my head, "Agony, what happened?" I questioned and my head was pounding as my body ached.

"You were fighting the Gangreen gang and then the Rowdy Ruff Boys fought you. We found you three out cold on the road, the Rowdy Ruff Boys have been on the news all day and they're officially heroes now," Ken informed me and I was too sore to do anything other than dread the truth.

"Butch… they're stronger, they're all more powerful…" I murmured and groaned again as the room got too humid. "Butch got angry, green light shot out of his eyes and hands. It hit us all…. It had hurt and then… it all went black…"

"You're perfectly fine except for your nerves; Butch's power seemed to affect the nerves. You have no injuries; the other girls are in the same state." The Professor smiled, "You need rest."

I nodded and groaned once again as they left.

I lay there for a whole day, I watched some television until I realised every channel was talking about the new superheroes. They all loved the Rowdy Ruff Boys and I couldn't stand it, and so I turned it off.

After that I thought and thought. Why had Brick warned me? Why had he come to me when I was Jamie? Why had he helped me when she was pulling on my hair? Why had he helped me before? How were they so strong?

There were too many questions.

The day after, at the very end of the day I was allowed to get up and I couldn't stay in that room any longer. Thankfully it was a weekend; however it also meant we missed one of Kate's most important soccer games.

I met them outside lying around in the grass as the sun just went bellow the trees and I lay down next to them. "Are you as sore as I am?" I asked and they nodded with pained looks on their faces.

Kate growled to herself. "I'm going to boil Butch alive, I missed the semi-finals," she was furious even if her voice was level.

"How'd he get that power?" Izzy inquired and she had her eyes closed.

I shrugged. "Who knows… but… we'll have to find out now, clearly something big happened while they were hiding," I mumbled.

"Duh, I'll kill Butch."

The day after that, we were still a little sore. However we had to go, our belts were flashing and we didn't trust the new super heroes.

We arrived on the scene to see the Amoeba boys and I guessed you had to start somewhere, we were still recovering.

Buttercup grabbed her hammer and then rested it on her shoulders as if there were buckets on each end like you saw in the movies. She smirked down at them, "I missed you guys."

I bent down so I was close to eye level with them, "What are you up to?" I questioned since really they were no threat, far from it.

"We're vandalizing public property!" Their blue leader announced.

We looked around. "And how's that going for you?" I asked since there was nothing broken, but they did have little kiddie bats.

"We destroyed it!" He pointed and it was a flyer that was crumped, ripped and shredded.

"Uhhh… a piece of paper?" I mumbled and they all nodded. I sighed, "Well, I guess that counts as littering… but it's not vandalizing, really…"

Bubbles shrugged, "What should we do?"

"Put them away for life!" Buttercup voted and I rolled my eyes.

I turned to them, "What do you want?" We had asked them a lot since they wanted to be evil.

"We want to battle you! We are going to destroy the Power Puff Girls Z!" The pink one roared and I shrugged.

I straightened, "Well… they want it, they asked for it…" the Amoeba Boys were confusing and so we normally just went along with it.

Buttercup sighed, "You get the first miss," she said.

They cheered and then turned all serious as they glared at us. "PREPARE POWER PUFFS; WE'RE GOING TO DESTORY YOU!" They shouted and Bubbles giggled at them.

"They're so cute," she poked one with the end of her bubble wand.

"CUTE? WE ARE NOT CUTE! WE ARE EVIL AND TERRIFYING!"

"We know, you're ferocious… like a kitten." Buttercup rolled her eyes, "I think I might faint…" they beamed excitedly and whispered to each other. "From the heat of the sun at the moment," their hopes were crushed and they glared.

"YOU WILL SEE!"

"See what?" Bubbles asked innocently and they screamed furiously. "I don't see anything."

"But we hear something," I mumbled as they screamed as loud as they could.

"That's not a scream, this is a scream." Me and Buttercup had only just manage to cover our ears before Bubbles screeched with all her Z power. The ground shook, glass shattered, people fell to the ground and I realised Butch's flute was nothing compared to Bubbles' scream.

"Bubbles, please don't do that again," I pleaded and she nodded as the Amoeba Boys were swaying around because they were dizzy.

When they recovered they glared again and the blue one lifted his bat. "It's pathetic, it's tiny," Buttercup laughed.

I cried out after the blue one slammed it onto my little toe, "OUCH!" I scolded and this time when he tried to crush my toe I stepped aside. "That actually hurt."

The other two began to smash at our toes; however they were too slow and weak. I sighed and snatched a bat out of the blue one's… well, he didn't have hands.

"Now they committed assault," I grumbled and Buttercup raised her hammer. "Buttercup, that isn't needed and they didn't do anything to deserve that."

"NO! YOU WILL FIGHT US JUST LIKE YOU FIGHT OTHER VILLAINS! WE ARE THE BEST VILLAINS, SO YOU CAN GIVE US ALL YOU'VE GOT, SILLY POWER PUFFS!"

"They asked for it," Buttercup smirked as she brought it down on the pink one and she turned into a pink puddle.

"Buttercup! You killed her!" Bubbles shrieked and I gaped, we had never gone hard on them before.

Buttercup gaped too and got all flustered, "How was I meant to know she'd turn into a fucking piss puddle?" She demanded and I glared at her. "Oh, don't you dare say it. I'm sick of that, 'Buttercup, language' thing!"

"I wouldn't say it if you listened," I retorted and then the puddle turned into a blob again. "Oh, no, she's okay, she's alive."

Buttercup stared at the blobs, "Oh, that is cool." She began to chuckle evilly and it even creeped me out. She lifted the hammer and smashed them all in the one blow. They turned to liquid before reforming into blobs.

"Hey, are you three finished yet?" I questioned and they shook their heads-

Boomer landed just in front of us and began to crush the blobs into puddles with his bat as he giggled. "PISS OFF!" Buttercup snarled, "THIS IS MY FUN, YOU LITTLE SNEAKY SHIT-"

"Buttercup!"

Boomer ignored her, so she swung the hammer properly without holding back and went to slam it into his face. Bubbles covered her eyes as she squealed and I looked away as I winced for him waiting for the tell-tale thump that meant she hit her target.

But it never came, instead there was a whoa and then a smack as if someone landed on the concrete. I turned to see Buttercup on her ass on the pavement, she had done a one-eighty and she groaned.

"Your shoulders are still sore, aren't they?" That made her growl and she quickly got back to her feet. She span around and swung the hammer again, this time she aimed lower so when Boomer ducked she still hit him, only in the chest thankfully. I still winced though.

Buttercup's arms shook as the blow made contact and her teeth rattled before she tumbled onto her ass. She screamed in frustration like some little child.

"I told you, you weren't fine," I mumbled and she glared daggers at me. "Well, I did!"

"Where's the other boys?" Bubbles questioned and my eyes darted around, they weren't here.

Boomer scratched his head. "They got angry and started fighting themselves. See, that's them," we looked over the building and saw a cloud of dust blow into the air that was bigger than the sky towers. What kind of damage were they causing? "Looks like they've finished now."

Buttercup swung the hammer again and this time Boomer jumped over it. Buttercup was spinning and so the hammer came around so we had to duck, and then back as Boomer's feet touched the ground. He got it in the gut and was thrown into the little pond.

Buttercup chased after him since his brother wasn't here and she seemed to have forgotten about the pain in her fury.

I watched with Bubbles as the Amoeba Boys began to yell at us and I wondered if we should help… oh, Boomer didn't need help. So, Butch wasn't the only one with new powers, what other trick have they got up their sleeves?

I frowned and my eyebrows crossed as I saw Boomer cause electricity as powerful as the natural lightening go into his bat from his will. He sent it at Buttercup and she was on the ground the next seconds having fits as who knew how many volts ran through her body.

"Buttercup!" Bubbles shrieked and I grabbed her before she could touch Buttercup.

"You touch her and you'll be the same," I didn't want to just stand there watching Buttercup be electrocuted, but what choice did we have? "Boomer, stop it. That's enough, she's down."

"But she kept trying to hit me!" He argued and I snarled at him. Must have been something in my eyes because he absorbed the electricity and then grumbled to himself as Buttercup sat up.

She shook her head and Bubbles giggled at her hair, it was up sticking up at all ends. "Awww… looks like I missed out on the best part," Butch whined from behind us and my head whipped around.

Brick and Butch had arrived, Brick's eyes checked me over and I turned away. This time though when I saw Buttercup's face I couldn't do anything other than laugh. Her hair was like the Professor's when something exploded, her eyes were all wide and she had a dazed expression on her face.

I covered my mouth to stifle it though and Bubbles did the same, "I'm sorry, but you look ridiculous."

Buttercup growled, "Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome," Bubbles responded delightedly.

Giggles forced their way out of my throat again and I took a deep breath as I tried to calm myself. "I-I'm sorry, I can't help it," I giggled some more. When I had calmed I turned to Bubbles and crossed my arms over my chest, "She was being sarcastic, Bubbles." I then turned back to Buttercup, "You're the one who lost her temper all because Boomer stole your _fun_. Three year old. Anyway, where you sore? Everywhere?" I raised an eyebrow.

Buttercup got to her feet wincing to prove me wrong, "I'm perfectly fine, see?"

I nodded, "Oh, yeah. The way your legs are shaking spells unharmed," I grumbled and rolled my eyes as she snarled at me. "Don't do that, you got yourself into that mess. At least I can admit I'm not perfectly fine, what about you, Bubbles?"

She nodded, "I'm still sore and my head hurts," She confessed.

"See?"

"You two are different, you two are weak links," She told us and I huffed.

"That's nice, insult us for being honest."

"How sore exactly are you three, I want to know how powerful I am now?" Butch put an arm around me and an arm around Bubbles.

"Get your hands-YOU PIG!" He groped my breast and so I elbowed his gut before turning and punching his chest. My eyes flickered to Bubbles; she was pink in the face and in shock. He had done the same to her and I was only angry.

I flung my yo-yo at him, it wrapped around his ankle and then I threw him as far as I could, which was a long way. He wouldn't be back for a while.

"Let's go before that bastard comes back," I spat.

"Language, Blossom," Buttercup mocked and I rolled my eyes. I bent down and picked one of the Amoeba Boys up, they were still screaming and kicking.

"Eeew…" I held the squirming blob with disgust and then I began to fly.

"Hey, Brick, you said we have to make sure we save the day, not them," Boomer mumbled and he frowned at Brick.

My eyes flickered to him, he was watching me oddly and my eyes darted away from his. He chewed his lip, licked them and then nodded numbly. What was with him? "Yeah, I said that. Follow the plan, Boomer."

"What plan?" Bubbles asked.

"Like they'd tell us, that's the whole point, Bubbl-" I began before I was tackled out of the sky and I crashed into the concrete on top of the Amoeba Boy.

The weight on me was familiar and I wouldn't be trapped under Butch for a second time. I spotted his hand and slammed my fist into his fingers even though my arms were sore.

Butch howled and then suddenly he was thrown off of me. I jumped to my feet and turned to see Buttercup, "Thanks." My eyes went to the blob, it was a puddle again and whimpering.

Bubbles bent down and got on her knees. "Awww, poor Amoeba-" the puddle bubbled and gurgled. Bubbles jumped to her feet squealing in disgust, "NEVER MIND!"

I looked at my shirt and squealed, "I'VE GOT THAT FREAKING THING ON ME!" I quickly brushed it all off me and wrinkled my nose.

Buttercup kicked Butch in the face and he snarled at her. "SERVES YOU RIGHT!" She snapped.

"Why am I the only one following the plan?" Butch demanded and I wondered what the plan was.

A flash of blue and I only just ducked in time to avoid a bat in the face. There was a flash of red and Buttercup was tackled by Brick. Why did he go for her, he normally focused on me?

Bubbles squealed again as Boomer moved onto her and then Butch pulled out his flute as he faced me. I only glimpsed out of the corner of my eye before the real battle began, Buttercup was pinned with a sword to her throat and Brick was staring at me with -what I'd say if I didn't know him- worry, but that was absurd.

We were beaten to a pulp and the Rowdy Ruff Boys left us limping away with the Amoeba Boys. It was as if they had found new strength somehow, but all I could see were new costumes.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys were officially a problem and on the top of our list.


	11. School Grows Worse!

Rowdy Ruff Boys are officially back and they're not just silly little boys.

PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!

Chapter 11: School Grows Worse!

Kate's POV:

We were sitting at the back of the class in homeroom, I was so fucking angry and I couldn't take it. It had been a week since the Rowdy Ruff Boys thrashed us over the Amoeba Boys, they had beaten us another five times and we had only just one by miracles twice.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys were getting all the credit, the media loved them and they were constantly on the news. They were on the cover on the Townsville Style magazine with us and everyone was raving about how wonderful they were as if they knew the Rowdy Ruff Boys. The Rowdy Ruff Boys were classed as superheroes now, there were posters and all kinds of shit that we always had. The Power Puff Girls Z were never in the conversations or mentioned on the news or in magazines unless it was to talk about how great it would be if we were a group of six heroes, or to say that they thought the Rowdy Ruff Boys would out-hero us.

It was infuriating! I wanted to boil them all alive, bash the shit out of them and then destroy them for good!

We hadn't done our homework lately, we never completed our school work, we didn't hang out with any of our friends and I didn't play sports anymore. We were completely focused on the Rowdy Ruff Boys like everyone else, we were trying to figure everything out about them and we were making all kinds of plans to defeat them.

"Oh, I saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys flying over the city yesterday. They're so handsome; they're the best protection this city ever had," a girl whispered giggly to her friends.

"She can't see if they're handsome, she wouldn't see anything other than coloured lines in the sky," I hissed and glared at the girl in question. "Fucking hate this," Jamie was so frustrated that she didn't tell me off for swearing.

The bell went and the class thankfully feel silent, I'd be free of Rowdy Ruff Boys talk for a while. "Class, I'm going to start the roll," she informed us and I groaned as I lay my head on my desk.

"I'm going to sleep, wake me if something exciting happens," which meant don't wake me at all since nothing exciting happened at school.

Suddenly the door flew open, "Sorry, teach, but we got lost." That voice sounded familiar, too familiar and I didn't like who that voice reminded me of.

"Excuse me, who are you three?" Three?

Jamie and Izzy suddenly gasped. "This is Blake, that's Brute and I'm Bradley," That voice sounded familiar too.

I raised my head and I saw a guy with dark green eyes and a long fringe covering one eye, his hair was black and he was smirking smugly at me. "You've got to be fucking joking."

Butch waved at me and some girls swooned as they believed he had waved at them. My eyes went to the other two, Brick and Boomer were there too and they were all dressed as if they were normal boys at school.

"I thought I hated school before-"

"Me too," Jamie let her head fall onto the table and Izzy was very pale.

I followed Jamie, except I forced my head so hard into the table there was a huge bang and the class stopped whispering about the handsome boys at the front of the room. "Ouch," I mumbled.

"Katelyn Darling, what on earth are you doing back there? You'll give yourself a head ache," the teacher called and I hated the sound of my name, Katelyn Darling.

"Head's up you guys, they know who we really are," Jamie told me as if I didn't know. Butch had smirked and waved, that was only to gloat at me so he had to know I was Buttercup.

"Girls, Katelyn and Jamie, lift your heads up!"

"Sorry, miss, we're playing heads down thumbs up," I grumbled loudly.

"KATELYN AND JAMIE!"

We lifted our heads up and I rubbed my forehead, "Happy, miss?" I demanded furiously.

"Katelyn, watch your tongue!" Miss snapped and I gave her my most charming smile before resting my head on crossed arms. "Now, what are you three doing here?"

"We're new students," Butch yelled loud enough to make my head ring.

"Okay, find your seats." Girls all around the room offered the chairs next to them and the guys did the same since the Rowdy Ruff Boys looked cool.

But apparently none of these chairs were as good as the ones, between me and Jamie, next to me and in front of Izzy. Brick went to sit between me and Jamie, but I bet him and so he sat a seat away from me with Butch in between us, and Boomer set in front of Izzy.

"Comfortable?" I spat the word at all three of them as Miss started the roll.

Butch beamed, "Yes, it's warm too."

"Good, that means I really did piss in it," I hissed and Jamie didn't say a word.

Princess turned around and purred at all three boys, "You don't want to sit with _them_," she told the boys.

They ignored her and that drove Princess crazy. The teacher finished the roll surprisingly quick, "The new students aren't on the roll. Boys pick someone to take you to the front office," Oh no.

Butch, Brick and Boomer stood up. Princess whispered something to them in her best seductive voice and they ignored her once again. Butch turned to us with a smirk like I had expected, "Would one of you girls so kindly show us the way?"

I growled, "Izzy, show the boys to the front office."

Izzy grabbed her bag and gazed at Jamie, "I can do it!" Jamie got to her feet and she clearly wasn't pleased.

Princess glared. "You think you have a chance with boys like them? I would have thought you'd learnt already, guys don't like you," she hissed at her as Jamie sighed.

"Don't see why not," Butch was checking Jamie out and I didn't like the look in his eyes.

Jamie shoved passed Brick and Butch. Brick was looking at her strangely and I didn't like his eyes either. She then stormed to the door. Just as she grabbed the handle and the Rowdy Ruff Boys got to the door I stood up. "I'm coming!"

The teacher shook her head, "Katelyn, sit back down!"

"Look, miss, I'll see you at morning tea," I would be getting a detention for this. "Oh, and by the way, it's all my idea, don't blame Jamie or Izzy." I grabbed Izzy's hand, "Come on."

Jamie's POV:

As soon as we started off down the hallway I felt Brick's eyes on me. I decided to ignore him as best as I could as if he was no threat. "Kate, you're going to get a detention for that," I told her.

She shrugged, "Who cares?"

"We do," Izzy mumbled and hugged her back pack. "What if-"

"Katelyn, I need to speak with your parents," we all turned to see the teacher who hated Kate the most.

"Miss, I have to do something at the moment. You can tell me off later," we kept walking.

"Then it'll be at recess-"

"I can't, I just got detention then. I'll uhhh… see you after school," she grinned sheepishly.

"Jamie, you'll make sure she comes to my office!" It wasn't a question and I nodded meekly.

"And here I thought the great Power Puff Girls Z were perfect," Butch said smugly.

I decided it was now or never, "What are you doing here?" I demanded harshly without stopping in my strides.

"Here to learn, that's all. Just like everyone else," Brick responded.

"Bull!" Izzy blurted and that was the closest she ever got to swearing.

"Entertainment," Boomer mumbled with his eyes on Izzy with a strange look on his face, we all whipped around to him. "We're here for fun."

Kate snickered, "Well, this is the last place you'd go for that." I had to agree.

"Then why do you three cool cats hang out here?" Butch inquired.

"Because we don't have a choice, same as in everything else," Kate snarled the words and again I had to agree.

"You chose to be heroes," Brick murmured.

Izzy shook her head, "That wasn't our choice, the Mayor and the Professor said we had to be the… you know who since we have super powers."

"I should have bargained, we don't even get paid for saving the city every day!" Kate growled in outrage. "So unfair."

"We got the pretty outfit," Izzy nodded delightedly.

"I should have bargained, worst freaking piece of crap, stupid bastards…" Kate began grumbling savagely to herself.

"Kate, if you stress too much you'll get cresses in your face," Izzy warned.

I sighed, "That's a myth, Izzy." If it were true I'd be a pile of saggy wrinkling skin.

Our first lesson was PE and co-incidentally the Rowdy Ruff Boys had the same class with us. Me, Izzy and Kate sat on the other side of the room.

I had decided that the Rowdy Ruff Boys were doing all this to get a reaction out of us, and so we were going to ignore them, act as if nothing had changed in our lives and show them how much all this _didn't_ bother us.

"Class, we're learning different dances since Prom is coming up," the teacher began and so guys groaned as girls giggled.

"Can't we do dodge ball?" Kate demanded and the teacher shook her head.

"Stand up, everyone," we did and we stayed as far away from the Rowdy Ruff Boys as we could get, which wasn't hard since all the girls had surrounded them and put themselves between us and them. "Pick a dance partner," Izzy was instantly taken from us by the hottest guy in school… or what the other girls now said was the fourth hottest person, but the Rowdy Ruff Boys weren't hot.

A guy from the football team came over to us, he opened his mouth and my eyes flickered to the other side of the room. Brick was glaring daggers at the guy's head. I turned back to him; his eyes flickered between us before he turned to Kate. "Good luck," I blurted and stifled a snicker; I quickly covered my mouth as my cheeks turned pink.

My eyes darted to the other side of the room as the guy began to ask Kate if she wanted to be his dance partner. Brick was no longer glaring and then his blood red eyes went to me, mine flew away as quickly as possible. "No, don't you even finish! Piss off!" She yelled and everyone turned in our direction.

"You're going to have to dance with someone, you know?" I mumbled and she glared at me as if this was my fault. "Don't give me that look."

Kate turned to the teacher, "Miss, I'm not going to the stupid Prom, so can't I skip this?" She hoped and the teacher crushed her. She crossed her arms over her chest and grumbled to herself.

My eyes flickered around and I saw that nearly everyone had a part-

Daniel was coming towards us and my heart raced as my hope grew. Please, please, please, please, please! PLEASE!

I saw Brick over Daniel's shoulder, he was glaring more than he had before and his red eyes were beginning to glow. I turned my gaze away.

Daniel just got to me and then Mia took him away, and because he was the nicest guy I had ever seen he let her be his partner.

"Awww…" I murmured and scratched my head as my embarrassment grew. "Heart's crushed… I shouldn't have fallen for that, like that would happen…" I sighed at Kate. "I guess me and you could hang out while Izzy goes to Prom with… any guy since they all want to take her."

Kate snarled. "Look, girls, I'm going to have to make you be each other's partners since there's no one left," the teacher told us and we nodded numbly.

"I told you they were gay," Princess whispered and I rolled my eyes.

Kate snarled at her, "As if we're gay! Jamie obsesses over every guy in the school!"

"And what do you do, Katelyn? You pretend to be a boy," Princess retorted coldly and then she turned away.

"Kate, leave it." I sighed, "Thanks for telling half the class that embarrassing fact, that's why you're my best friend," I muttered sarcastically.

She scolded at me, "You're welcome!" She spat and I put my hands on my hips.

The teacher gave us the instructions on how to do this dance, I turned bright red from embarrassment and Kate was red from fury.

When everyone else had gotten into their starting positions we were still standing there awkwardly as the teacher waited, "GIRLS!"

I sighed and then got closer to Kate, "Let's just get this over and done with." I took Kate's hand in my own, then I placed her hand on my waist and mine on her shoulders as guys whistled around the room.

I would die before this was over, especially since Butch was cat calling us. "SHUT UP, THE LOT OF YOU!" Kate roared and all the guys expect Butch fell dead silent.

I was relieved that I had some of my hair out of it's usual bow so I could hide in it and my eyes flickered around. Brick was still watching me and his eyes lit up when he saw me staring back, I turned away instantly.

We danced for ten minutes and then the teacher told us how we'd be changing partners throughout the dance. She told us the steps and all that, then she turned the music on.

I started with Kate who was fuming and then I had to dance with Stinking Pete. There was a reason he was called Stinky Pete and it wasn't because he wore a lot of man perfume, I nearly passed out when he span me around and lifted up his arm.

Next I had the star football player, I didn't like how low his hands kept moving and I swear we were too close together. After that I got to dance with Daniel, his hands were a little sweaty and his face was flushed, probably from all the effort of dancing. We talked softly and he seemed to be trying to tell me something, but he was shy and it made him even cuter.

My head was soaring and then… for my last partner I had Brick. "Hey," he greeted and he was also a little flushed, I didn't see why seeing that he had super powers. His hands were solid as he placed one on my waist and the other in mine. I looked to the floor and Brick moved closer to me, "Are you going to pretend I'm not here?"

"As if you won't do the same," I grumbled and took a step back so there was space between us.

He sighed, "You're too far away, you have to-"

"I'm staying here and like you care if you get good grades."

The teacher came around, "Jamie and Bradley, you have to be closer," she told us and pushed me forward so our chests were close to touching. She then pushed our hands into each other's. "You have to hold hands tighter and Bradley, don't be shy. You need to place your hand there and Jamie, your hand should be there." When she was finished fixing us up she moved onto the next coupl-don't use that word.

"Don't step on my feet, alright?"

"I-I uhhh…" he licked his lips and if I didn't know him I'd say he was nervous. "I won't…" he bit his lip, "So… are…" he took a deep breath as we began to walk. "So… you seem to really like that guy…"

"Like it's any of your business," I replied harshly.

"He… he uhhh… asked you to the… Prom thing yet?" He inquired.

My cheeks flushed, "I don't even know if he's going to ask. Anyhow, looks like he's going with Hayley…" my eyes flickered to Daniel and I noticed how his eyes were on Hayley. He'd ask her. Not me.

"Good." My eyes darted to his face and I scolded, how rude? I knew he wanted to get back at us and upset us, but jeez… that was cruel. "Uhhh… I-I mean… it's not like you'll actually get to go, knowing the villains you'll have to leave before… well, yeah… they'll uhhh… get in the way…"

Thanks for just crushing what little hope I had left, Brick. I shook my head, "What is wrong with you and your brothers? You're that rude it's cruel." He was taken by surprise.

"But I jus… what did I say that was so bad?"

I scoffed at him, as if he didn't know. "Rub it in a little more, why don't you? It hasn't broken my heart yet, but that's your intention isn't it… to ruin us emotionally?" I shook my head, "You and your brothers haven't changed, you've just gotten crueller."

He scolded after a while, "You tried to kill us!" He hissed too softly for anyone other than me to hear.

"Because of what you were doing, we gave you a chance and then another and another after that. But you three were and probably still are to be rulers on the world, etc, etc."

"You won't give us a chance when we're trying to change-"

"Don't kid me, Brick. Even Bubbles can figure it out, you aren't here and doing this to change. You're getting back at us somehow and just know, you'll regret it, whatever you think will happen and whatever you're planning won't work. You'll see, the bad guys never win, haven't you learnt yet?" I looked him dead in the eye, "There's no point giving you a chance when there's no way in hell you'd take it. Like you'd take the much smarter and healthier apple when there's a fatty and tastier chocolate cake in front of you… apple would be better in truth, but none of you ever see that because the cake feels more delightful." I didn't blink, or blush, or shy away, "The cake will always rot your teeth… and we'll always come out on top in the end, no matter how long it takes."

"It's probably best if Hayley gets the guy, he doesn't seem to deserve a Power Puff," Brick changed the subject when something seemed to be about to click in his head.

Did I nearly change his mind just then?


	12. You Can't Be Fucking Serious!

JUST REVIEW AFTER READING AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORIES, TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 12: You Can't Be Fucking Serious!

Butch's POV:

I smirked at the sleeping Butter-sorry, Katelyn Darling –I still snickered at that name- and licked my finger when the teacher wasn't looking. I then stuck it in her ear and she jolted awake before punching me so hard in the shoulder it actually hurt.

I hated not having our powers. I didn't see the great idea in making the powers absorb into the belt hidden under my shirt, we were powerful twenty-four/seven before and now we only have powers when we're the Rowdy Ruff Boys. Hadn't that been an advantage against the Power Puff Girls Z?

She glared at me and began to scrub my spit out of her ear with the end of her sleeve. She was different without her green outfit, it was strange that she was dressed in a soccer uniform and she was still famous around the school like Buttercup was famous throughout the world. She was their best athlete apparently.

I loved the fact that she was half asleep when I was wide awake. There had been a giant monster attacking last night, they had been fighting it all night as we slept and then when they were on the verge of falling out of the sky we came to the rescue.

We were thrashing them at least once a day and there wasn't as much talk as there used to be about stunning Izzy who was known for being an airhead, amazing Kate who was known for being extremely hot headed, and beautiful Jamie who was known for being a little… out of whack, but the guys seemed to always be looking down her shirt including Brick.

However even if everything seemed to be going well, Brick seemed more lax on the plan and he was always in his room now. Once I had heard the news running through his door and they were interviewing Blossom. He seemed to be taking more notice of her for whatever reason and he actually forgot half the plan this morning.

I smirked at her before throwing paper balls at the kid in front of me out of boredom.

At lunch we followed the Power Puffs and sat under a tree with them. They were determined to ignore us as if we weren't there.

"That looks nice," I snatched the roll full of chocolate inside and I chewed it quickly. Then I licked my fingers and Kate pushed me with all her strength.

"Fuck off!" She snarled and then she turned to her friends.

Izzy pulled out her sketch book, "Do you think Ella will like these?" She asked Jamie and Jamie nodded.

"Izzy, these are great. They're beautiful," She flipped through the pages where there were sketches of dresses and outfits that were so girly I felt sick. "Ella will love them."

"I'm not going to that stupid thing," Kate told her friends and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jamie sighed, "Kate, you have to. The Mayor wants us to and there's lots of things to choose from, they won't all be dresses," she murmured.

My eyes flickered to Brick, he was watching Jamie again and I was beginning to think this was a problem. I had noticed the same thing with Boomer, he was always following Izzy around, he always stared at her and he even laughed at her jokes as if they were friends.

But I couldn't see Brick laughing at Jamie/Blossom's jokes or acting anything like friends around her. He'd never do that, not with all the plans and all the years he'd put into destroying the Power Puff Girls Z… would he?

I didn't like how close he was to Jamie, sure she was beautiful and sexy and all… but she was still a Power Puff Girl Z and I had never thought of girls much passed the making out.

Although Brick was just staring at her with this… awed look on his face as he stared at Jamie, but I must be thinking about it too much and I must be worrying too much. How strange was that, I was the one thinking everything through and worrying as Brick got off track?

He quickly turned away when Jamie's eyes flickered to him, but as soon as they moved away he was staring at her again and his eyes seemed brighter with delight. He suddenly licked his lips as he watched her chew on a cookie and he cocked his head to the side when she smiled at Izzy.

I watched the tiniest smile creep onto his face, a smile of pure joy that I hadn't seen for years since we learnt how difficult it was to be a villain….

Would he?

Later that day we beat them two more times and then we got an invitation to a special place we had snuck into once before.

Buttercup's POV:

"Okay, Professor, everyone can see that my belt is perfectly fine from Mojo's 'Electro Mojo'!" I shouted angrily and I was fed up of the Professor tinkering around with my belt, what if he broke it?

The doorbell went, "Bubbles, can you get that?" The Professor asked and she skipped away giggling as bubbles floated around in her trail.

"Mister Professor!" Bubbles cried, "Did you invite someone over?" Her voice was alarmed and my eyes flickered to Jamie who was frowning.

"Yes! Yes, in here!" He seemed excited and he was beaming, "Bring them in!"

Bubbles came into the room and she was no longer giggling or skipping. Then-

"What the fuck is this?" I demanded and the Professor gaped.

"Buttercup!" He said sternly, "You shouldn't use that language!"

"Well, you shouldn't have invited monsters like them here!" I retorted furiously and the Professor ignored me. I growled and crossed my arms over my chest.

"Just wait a minute, boys," he went over to Jamie. "Test your belt."

Jamie's eyes flickered to the Rowdy Ruff Boys and then she sighed. She didn't transform with any enthusiasm and I noticed that Brick was studying every move she made. I didn't like it.

"Look somewhere else, dick!" I snapped and Brick's head whipped around. He looked like a trapped rabbit as he gazed at me, as if he'd been caught doing something he should have never done and then he quickly looked away as his cheeks turned pink. He turned to the floor and his long fringe hid his gaze, but was he still facing the floor?

Bubbles began to fiddle around with her tools and her bubbles. "Pop! Pop, pop! Pop! Pop, pop, pop! Pop!" She sang as she made two Bubbles for every one she popped.

"Buttercup, test the belt," the Professor instructed and I groaned.

Then I grinned, "Is that what they're here for?"

"So we can pound your ass in?" Butch added with a smirk and I snarled at him.

"You'll just demolish the lab, Buttercup," Blossom told me _sense_ as she flung her yo-yo around like a little child. Bubbles watched excitedly as Blossom grabbed a bubble from mid-air with her childish yo-yo and squeezed it. She frowned when it didn't work and her eyes went to my hammer as she cocked her head to the side. "Hmmm…" She released Bubbles' bubble and then pulled out the blade.

With a wince she began hacking at the string of her yo-yo, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Bubbles shrieked as everyone thought the same and gaped at Blossom.

She lifted the blade for inspection after a few minutes of nothing and smiled. "I had a hunch," she announced cheerily and I wondered if all this stress of being the leader had finally sent her mad.

"That if you destroyed your only weapon… you'd be weaponless?" I mumbled and then scratched my head.

"No," she shook her head at me. "That since you can't break Bubbles' bubble wand or her bubbles, and since you can't break your hammer, my yo-yo is indestructible too or that would be so uncool."

I bit my lip, "You idiot!" I eventually blurted.

She smiled at me as she showed me the blade; it was bent and as blunt as a tennis ball. "Well, I was right." She put the blade on the table since that unbluntable Z blade was now no use and went back to flinging her pink yo-yo around like a kid.

The Professor's jaw dropped and he picked up the blade before cradling it in his arms like a little baby, "That was indestructible…" he whispered.

"Professor, I'll need another," Blossom informed him. "You don't happen to have any more of those, do you?"

"They're useless compared to mine," Brick gloated and when I saw him watching Blossom waiting for a compliment, or applause, or something like approval as if he was trying to impress her I chewed my lip. When he didn't get any reaction out of Blossom he glared at the ground as if he was sulking.

"Why are we here?" Butch demanded.

The Professor smiled as Ken came into the room with Poochi and a new knife. "Because, I've been speaking with the Mayor and we both agreed that we should have new super heroes-"

"What?" I cried as Butch smirked and Boomer grinned to himself with joy.

"Professor, did we do something… _wrong_? Haven't we been doing our job?" Blossom demanded in shock and the horror was clear on her face. I noticed how when Brick saw her he stopped smiling and he seemed ashamed of himself.

"No, girls. That isn't what I meant." The Professor ran a hand through his hair and took a deep breathe. "What I meant was that we need to think of a new name since you six are now frightening crime together-"

"We aren't!" Blossom, Butch and I all yelled. "They keep attacking us and you really don't believe they're heroes, do you? They're just doing it for attention and to get back at us!" Blossom cried.

The Professor gave us a stern look, "But they're still helping the city, their reasons don't matter."

"Not even though they're trying to get revenge on us?" Blossom was fuming.

"We aren't working with those airheads," Brick confirmed.

"And we aren't working with those-"

"Assholes!" I put in and waited for Blossom to tell me off.

Blossom crossed her arms over her chest, "Good enough, but I can think of better ways to describe them."

I frowned, "You're over the swearing?" I was in utter shock.

She shrugged, "There's no one to hear." Bubbles gasped in the background. She turned to the Professor and put her hands on her hips. "We aren't working with them, not now and not ever," she concluded.

I nodded and Bubbles nodded probably because we were saying we wouldn't work with those shits. "Anyway, if people knew… they wouldn't want _them_ protecting them," I muttered and looked at Butch with disgust.

The Professor ignored us, "I have noticed that you three boys have been improving, it obvious. How?" He inquired.

Brick scoffed, "Why would I tell you?" He demanded harshly and then his eyes darted away when Blossom turned her disapproving pink eyes on him.

"Well, I'm thinking it wasn't Mojo and Him is gone for good. So it had to be you three who discovered all these tactics to get stronger, older, taller, faster and all these other things you've improved," the Professor murmured. "So… was it chemicals? Machines?"

Brick's eyes flickered to Blossom and a little smile came on his face, "Learning… Mojo knew a lot even if he never knew how to use it, and so I used his old plans, I got ideas from him, I made new chemicals and I created machines that he always dreamed of making…" he took a deep breath, "I'm not telling you anymore."

The Professor suddenly tilted his head to the side and sucked in a breath. "No…" he went over to the boys and ripped Brick's shirt up so he could see his stomach.

"Professor, what are you doing?" Blossom asked and we all tried tilting our heads to see, but the Professor was in the way.

The Professor froze, "When did you make this?" He asked and the Rowdy Ruff Boys all turned to their oldest brother. "How did you make this?" The Professor's voice was so soft and so… awed it was frightening.

What did the Rowdy Ruff Boys do?

"I made it." Brick confessed calmly, he didn't push the Professor away or even pull down his shirt and his eyes turned on the Professor with pride. "I bet you couldn't make one."

His eyes flickered to Blossom and then he turned to the Professor; I swore he seemed to want approval from Blossom, as if she'd ever give it.

"How did you make this? When did you make this? How long have you been wearing these? What are they like? Do they work?" The Professor questioned.

"What is it, Professor?" Blossom inquired.

Bubbles floated above the ground, I leaned right over to try to glimpse whatever had gotten the Professor so surprised and Blossom moved forward. But none of us could see, not even Poochi or Ken.

"PROFESSOR! TELL US WHAT IT IS OR MOVE OUT OF THE GOD DAMN WAY!" I snapped and the Professor didn't give any reaction.

Brick's gaze went to Blossom once again and then he smiled slightly. He took a step back and held his shirt up for all of us to see, however I did notice how he was facing Blossom's directly slightly.

I froze, "What th-"

I cocked my head, squinted my eyes, scratched my skull and frowned as I stared at it. Brick had under his shirt, around his waist, a gleaming black belt with a huge red compact in the middle and a big R on the compact like we had Ps. It also had the same sort of tools or gadgets on it, it had similar buttons and it was nearly an exact copy of our belts.

"You sly little bunch of bastards," I spat. "You fucking cheats! You copied our belts!"

Blossom had realisation cross her face, "That explains everything…" she whispered. "The outfits, the powers, the strength, the speed, the way you knew when to get there and where the villains would be when we did…" Brick's smile grew and I noticed how it wasn't gloating, it was… I didn't know…

"How did you do this?" The Professor asked again.

Blossom's mind went to work, "Wait… so, you're like us now?"

Boomer nodded happily, "Brick figured everything out like he always does. We can turn into the Rowdy Ruff Boys anytime we want."

"But…" Blossom suddenly just froze and then her eyes flickered to me once again, "At the moment they're like normal people, at Mojo's and Sedusa's level."

Brick, Boomer and Butch frowned at that. Although I understood instantly and a huge smile spread across my face. "So… for instance… we could easily…. Oh, I don't know… take care of them?"

Blossom nodded, "They're only humans at the moment."

I turned to the three. "And I'll crush them like bugs," I grinned at them and began to crack my knuckles with excitement for what I was about to do.

Time for my revenge…


	13. Glittered Hair!

These past days at school have been so boring, all because of the government tests for year nine. I'm so glad I won't be going to school tomorrow or the next day, I'm going to the dentist to fix my braces and I'll skip out on the Numeracy tests that I'd most certainly fail at.

All I want to do is leave school and never go there again. I have officially decided that I want to be an author and spend my life writing stories, I'm SICK of school.

Just… review, please review and read my other stories. That's all I ask and all I want, I just want to know what you think of my stories.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 13: Glittered Hair!

Brick's POV:

I didn't have to worry about being distracted now; I didn't have a chance to fight back with Blossom right in front of me with my back against the side of a fucking sky tower and my feet thousands of feet off the fucking ground.

Blossom had me by the front of my shirt and she was looking me directly in the eyes for once… but this wasn't what I pictured when she finally noticed how I'd improved… I pictured a sunny sky –I'd gotten that at the moment- and my house, -I could see that in the very distance, or at least the street where I lived- I had literary dreamed of her smiling at me as Blossom –she was Blossom, but she wasn't smiling like she did with her two only friends- and her hand in mine like it had been at school when we were dancing –her hands were on me, painfully.

"Look, would you just cut the crap?" She demanded and all I could see were those bright pink eyes.

"Wh-what do you mean?" I asked, very aware of the fall. Could I change into Brick before I hit the ground?

Her eyebrows crossed and the wind blew her fringe over her face, "I mean I want you to stop this! What do you expect to be getting out of all this anyway, is it money or just the idea of pissing us off?"

I bit my lip and then took a deep breath, "We're going to be heroes, it's the only way to win… villains always lose, and so we're being heroes."

She shook her head, "I'm not stupid, Brick." Oh, I knew that, you were as smart as I was. "What's all this for? You aren't just trying to be heroes, so what's this game you're playing?" She questioned.

"We're only getting an eye," I told her and then a thought came to me. What if we were a team, that would be revenge in a way… they'd be surrendering to us… they'd be giving up? "But… I guess we could settle if we teamed up, six would help the city a lot more than two threes fighting each other." I licked my lips nervously and it wasn't because of the height.

"WHAT?" She gaped at me, "NO! You aren't heroes!"

"Well… you could make us heroes since you know a lot more about this hero thing than I do," I mumbled and searched her eyes. "You have to admit that if we were a team we'd be more than unbeatable."

She scoffed, "What would you three get out of this?" She demanded.

"Surrender from you three so in a way, defeat and it's a lot better than what we had planned… even more fame, the chance to make a career, revenge on all the villains and… well more than that I guess…" I replied softly and Blossom's hold on me tightened.

"How is that meant to work out? How could we even trust you?" She inquired and I got satisfaction in the fact that she was listening.

"It'd be a sort of democracy, we'd vote on things and I guess you could be the leader. Butch and Buttercup will be fine as long as they get to beat the shit out of villains, Bubbles and Boomer… well they're Bubbles and Boomer, so we wouldn't have to worry about them." I licked my lips and I completely forgot about the height as I focused on her, she reminded me of some goddess, "And… well… I think we can get along just fine…"

"What would we be getting out of this arrangement?" She questioned and I felt her warm breath on my face.

A smile twitched onto my face, "Extra protection for the city, help from us, we won't get in the way, we won't cause any trouble, and you'll even get shifts, holidays and breaks from work like a normal job. We might even be able to convince the Mayor to pay you or something in return for _us_ protecting the city," I responded calmly and I could see that in her eyes she was tempted. She was tempted.

She floated there for a while as I felt the blood from my nose run down my neck, honestly she could have done a lot worse, but she was a Power Puff Girl Z and only Buttercup was into the revenge thing.

She then shook her head, "No. That's not a good idea," she sighed and disappointment filled my mind. "Just stop it before you regret it, please. It'll make everything a lot easier." She flew up to the roof of the building and set me on my feet, "Anyway, if I were you… I'd get out of here before Buttercup decides to get her revenge on you if I were you."

Too late. Buttercup was heading towards me with her hammer raised high and Blossom winced when I got my first blow.

She had been really good at this… when she hadn't been staring at that fucking Daniel, honestly what was so great about him anyway? He was obviously interested in both Jamie and Hayley, there was already a rumour going around that they were going to that stupid Prom together and Jamie had heard them.

He wasn't that good looking, his face was covered in freckles that the girls said were cute, his hair was girly –I had mistaken him for a girl from behind- and that just made the girls love him more, his skin was sickeningly white so maybe it was because he looked like a diseased and dying vampire that made the girls coo over him, and his eyes were a grey colour.

He wasn't smart, he wasn't talented, he couldn't play sport, he complained all the time, he was a jerk, he had no friends and he was just pathetic. What could they see in him? What could she see in him?

When she hadn't been staring at _him_, blushing when his eyes went near her, smiling when he mouthed words to her from across the room and I swore she even fluttered her eyelashes a few times. I noticed how easily she forgot about the world in her school work and how she was at the top of the class in maths. She had finished linear equations halfway through the lesson, it seemed to just click with her and she saw the answer just about by looking at the question. I was lost when it came to the equations, I noticed how the students around her tried to peak over her shoulder and I especially noticed how Daniel was allowed to copy off her work.

"Brick, focus or you'll never get this homework done," I hissed to myself. But every time I began one of the linear equations I thought of her and I had already scrunched the worksheet into a ball out of anger from what I didn't know.

1.

a) 7x-9x+5(4x-7)=-13x+2

Blossom/Jamie would have finished this in seconds, she probably finished her homework before she went out of maths and here I had trouble with the first question because she kept getting in my thoughts… it was her fault, for some reason I couldn't stop thinking about her and it was her fault, it had to be.

I bit my lip, she had refused my offer I gave her and I had even said she could be the leader. What more could I have said? What more could she possibly want?

"She's a bitch. She's as much a hero as I am; they only do it for the fame and glory. Not because they really care about the city," I murmured to myself. "It's all an act and she doesn't want to share the rewards."

I saw her peaceful face as she slept in my mind. She should have stayed normal, it would have been better for her… but then I wouldn't exist. I needed her to be born, just like Butch needed Buttercup and Boomer needed Bubbles.

I turned the TV on to get away from my thoughts and clearly today wasn't my day, yesterday mustn't have been my day either because of what happened at the lab and my head still hurt from what Buttercup did.

"These are the famous Power Puff Girls Z. How do you like the clothes, girls?" The host asked the three girls.

My eyes went to Blossom, she was wearing a pink satin dress that was very tight around her chest and waist, and there was a large black velvet bow wrapped around her waist as she wore a matching bow in her hair. She had no straps or sleeves, the dress was tight and then it ended above her knees where it loosened.

She looked stunning, her hair was curled and she had bangs around her face. She had the tiniest amount of makeup on her face and she was bea-

I turned the TV off, but not before that image was carved into my brain.

I'd be focused tomorrow, only on the plan and nothing but. She would see how stupid she was for refusing my offer. I had offered more than I should and she hadn't taken any of it.

She'd see…

Blossom's POV:

A little closer! Just a little closer! A little closer! Come, on, just a little closer! A little closer! Come, on, just a little closer! Just a little closer!

I was flying as fast as I possibly could, my arm out stretched and Mr. Quick, our newest villain was running at his highest speed with the largest diamond in the world sitting in his palms.

My eyes were focused on him, everyone was miles behind because I had the speed and all I had to do was snatch the diamond out of his hand, wrap the yo-yo around Mr. Quick and then take off.

But first I had to secure the diamond. I forced myself to move faster and I stretched my arm out further, and further.

Suddenly Mr. Quick's hand opened slightly and the diamond sparkled under the sun. Perfect! My yo-yo was sent forward, it grabbed the diamond and with my spare hand I clutched his shirt as I took off into the sky.

I nearly got the plan perfect, I had been thinking of grabbing the guy with my yo-yo and holding the diamond in my hand.

Jail's three blocks from here, three blocks. I grinned when only minutes later I made it and the Rowdy Ruff Boys couldn't touch me without getting themselves into trouble.

Honestly they weren't as strong and powerful as I thought; they were actually equal with us. So all we had to do was get a foot a head of them and win by centimetres.

The cops came out and I handed them the goods, the diamond would be evidence and the villains would be jailed.

Then I smiled at Buttercup and Bubbles. Bubbles bounced around happily as Buttercup gave me a high five before rubbing it in the Rowdy Ruff Boys' faces.

Although I wasn't interested in stuff like that, so I left with Bubbles and she raved on about the fashion shoot as if I hadn't been there. I was very tempted to remind her that I had been right next to her.

We went to the lab to train, we used Bubbles' bubbles as targets for my yo-yo, Buttercup tried to break records of how far she could send bubbles with her hammer and Bubbles just… practiced making all kinds of bubbles, big ones, little ones, and all the other types even square ones.

We then finished our homework. Buttercup spent the rest of the day telling us how she'd thrash Eastwood High hockey team tomorrow and we had to watch.

I sat with Izzy on the benches at the front and we cheered when Kate came into view. She gave us a wave and acted cool in front of the mob of students.

Izzy began to wave her sign around when the game started, she had made it from scratch and it was coated in sparkles. It caused Kate to gag and turn away from us for the whole game.

"Izzy, I told you it was too girly," I whispered and she pouted as she lowered the sign.

"But I worked so hard on it…" she whined and I smiled.

"Well, I like it and your grandmother must love it," I murmured and she beamed. "It's very pretty, nice touch with all the glitter. But now I'm covered in it, can you stop waving it around, glitter's going everywhere?"

She nodded as she continued to beam and I noticed the glitter in her hair. But before I could tell her since she hated her hair being messed up the Rowdy Ruff Boys surrounded us and I moved away from Brick.

Butch was sitting above us as Boomer sat next to Bubbles and Brick next to me. "What do you want?" I demanded and Izzy clutched her poster to protect it.

"What'd you two do with your hair, it's full of glitter? Was it the fairies, cause Boomer saw them too?" Butch asked and then he started touching my hair.

"Quit it, get your hands off me!" I pushed him away and then turned to Buttercup's game.

"What's that?" Boomer inquired.

Izzy giggled, "My poster. I made it for Kate, but she doesn't like it too much," she responded happily and then showed him.

Boomer studied it, "That's nice, it sparkles a lot," he murmured and she beamed all the more, you'd think they were friends.

"Izzy, back to the game," I told her and she nodded. My eyes flickered to Brick, he was studying my hair and he was running his fingers through the ends of my hair pulling out the glitter so gently I didn't feel it. His face had never been so relaxed and his eyes were for once so soft.

I quickly pulled it away from him. His eyes darted up to mine, we froze and then both turned away as I thought Brick's cheeks turned pink.

I noticed for the rest of the game how close his hand was to mine and I felt his eyes on me during most of the game. What was his problem?

When we were leaving I had to walk away from my friends and nearly bumped into Brick. "Jesus! Are you following me now or something?" I blurted because he always seemed to be everywhere I was.

"Well, first of all I'm Brick, but I'm glad you think of me as Christ reborn and second you wouldn't know if I was," he replied and gave me a friendly smile. Okay, creepy much?

"What are you even doing here?"

"Boomer wanted to see what a girl hockey game looked like, Butch wanted to make fun of Kate's playing which he did plenty of, he also hoped to see it rain since they were wearing white t-shirts –he has a thing with girls in wet clothes along with anything else to do with girls- and I couldn't leave them alone who knows what kind of trouble they'd get up to." He was so tall; I had to crank my neck up to see his face.

"Well, game's over." I stepped back and the wind blew my hair into my face, I pushed it away and began to walk away as I picked glitter out of my hair. Good one, Izzy.

"You need to cut your hair; it gets in the way all the time. It'll get you hurt in a fight, your hair's way too long, it's easy to grab and easy to pull," Brick blurted and I span round.

I frowned, "How would you know?"

He sighed, "Because I have long hair and because I saw that little runt drag you on your ass with it. I had to cut my hair, getting too long and now it's out of the way. Only goes a little passed my shoulder blades and the cape holds it in place," he told me for some reason and I frowned more.

"Why would you care if it got in my way?"

He shrugged, "I… I just…" he bit his lip and then I saw a bright light in the very distance. What was that?

"A-a fire!" I began to sprint, I had to find somewhere to change. Before I knew it Brick was running along beside me, I pretended he wasn't there because there were more important things to worry about.

I changed in an alley and he did the same, we then took off into the air and arrived at the fire in time.

But that fire had been confusing, it was obviously an accident and all, but… what Brick did…

Our job was to just put the fire out and so there was no need for fighting, we were actually working together. Although I had gotten too close to the fire at one point, the wall had crumbled and fallen on me.

The wall was on fire and I screamed as I felt my back burning. I couldn't wriggle out from under it because the wall was too heavy. Before any serious damage could happen to me a hand grabbed my wrist and I was wrenched out from under the crumbled burning wall.

When I lifted my head I saw red eyes that were full of panic and then huge hands were patting down my back where flames had begun. I stood there gaping as the flames were put out and then I had frozen as Brick turned to me, "Are you okay?" He had asked and I had nodded as my voice vanished.

He had then told me that I should see a doctor and as the other four were putting out the fire, they didn't notice us. He suddenly picked me up and in minutes I was standing in front of the lab.

All he had said when he put me down was, "You should go inside, the Professor can fix up the burns and you need rest. Go sleep it off."

Only then did he realise what he had done. He froze as his eyes widen, he watched me as I watched him and then he had moved his hand away from my back where it had been resting.

His eyes darted away before he flew into the night. My eyes flickered to where the light had been once he had vanished into the darkness and I saw that there was no light anymore, they had put out the fire.

I went inside and into a guest room where I sometimes stayed. I stared into the mirror puzzling over what happened and then I saw how the ends of my hair had been singed off until it was black.

The last thing I remember before going to sleep was cutting my hair to my bum and the last image that had gone in my head was one of the few times Brick had tried to smile at me as if we were friends.

What was wrong with him?


	14. A New Me, A New Girl!

My braces are coming off in a month, thank god. I hate my braces, and because they fiddled around with them yesterday my teeth are so sore. I just want to get them off, but I can't help other than to snicker at my twin brother.

He has autism and he cut the elastic out from under his braces with a pair of scissors because he said it hurt too much. I can put up with my braces and elastic, but he has autism so… yeah. And he's always picks at his braces, he breaks them all the time and I don't really know how, and so he has to wear them for a couple of more months after I get mine taken off.

My mum says the first thing she'll do when our braces are gone is have a professional photo with the whole family, but I hate photos and cameras and all that. That's why it's easier to be on fanfiction, no one knows who I really am or what I look like and it makes it easier to write knowing that no one knows who I am.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 14: A New Me, A New Girl!

Jamie's POV:

"Why is everyone staring?" I hissed as we walked into school together. What was so fascinating about Izzy today? Half the school always gazed at her, but today everyone was staring and they began to whisper to other students until all eyes even the teachers were looking.

Kate gazed around and her eyebrows crossed. Izzy turned to me and leaned into my ear, "It's you… they're all looking at you…" She whispered and I frowned as my cheeks turned pink.

"What? Why?"

Izzy smiled and then turned to me, "It's your hair!" She gave the ends a little tug. I had my newly cut hair around my shoulder, I wasn't wearing my bow today and I had it blowing everywhere in the wind. "You look stunning with your hair like that and everybody knows it. You should have cut it years before," she giggled and she tucked my hair behind my ear.

"Really? Yo-you think so?" I touched the ends of my hair, it felt so light as if I didn't have hair anymore and it was abnormal not to have my hair brushing my legs. "It's weird…" My eyes flickered around and I noticed that all those eyes weren't on Izzy; they were for once on me as Jamie. "But… why is everyone staring? Is this a good… thing?"

Izzy sighed, "Of course it's a good thing, everyone's noticing you for you…" she then giggled as she leaned closer, "And look at all the guys, I told you last year you needed to cut your hair."

"Izzy, it can't just be my hair-"

"It signals that you've grown up and that you're no longer crazy like," she told me and I frowned. "It means you're mature now, you're not a little girl who's all gooey over guys anymore, it means you're being reasonable and looking forward to the future. And as Blossom it'll mean you're being more leader like, it'll make the city believe in you more."

I frowned, "You got all that from a haircut?" How could cutting my hair mean all that?

Izzy nodded, "You might just yet get asked to the Prom," she murmured happily and giggled.

My eyes flickered to Kate and she shook her head, "Don't look at me. I don't want to get involved in all this; personally I don't give to rat shakes if you cut your hair."

Princess sneered at us as we walked passed and then I remembered, "You get to homeroom, I have to talk with Mrs Keane." I then hurried away with my back pack and for once my hair wasn't getting under everyone's feet. I could feel it blowing in the wind, it felt so light and I felt kind of free as I ran with ease. My hair wasn't in the way and it made me miss my hair even as I sighed in relief.

I hurried through the crowd and around corners. Mrs Keane was upset that my English grades were getting worse, I didn't mean to, but with all the pressure from being the leader and the Rowdy Ruff Boys getting in the way I was failing.

I zoomed up the stairs and through the English corridor. Then I skidded to a stop as Oliver walked into my path and then he smirked at me, "Jamie, you've cut your hair." He gestured to it as if I didn't know.

"Uhhh… yeah," my cheeks turned bright red and I bit my lip. Oliver never talked to me, he never even looked at me and he had been a huge jerk to Izzy last year before I stopped crushing on him.

"It looks nice," he complimented.

"Thanks," I mumbled and then began to shuffle as my eyes went to the ground. "Anyway, I have to go see Mrs Keane," I blurted.

I went to go passed him, but then he grabbed my wrist and stopped me. "Just wait, look, do you wanna meet somewhere after school?" He didn't seem to really be asking me, just telling me.

I frowned, "What about your girlfriend?" Or friends. It was well known he cheated on all of them and that he slept with every girl.

He shrugged, "We broke up," he replied calmly and I remembered how he had been one of the eyes staring at me after he stopped making out with Debbie.

"Sure, you have," I mumbled. I pulled my wrist out of his grip, "You might want to find your girlfriend, I'm sure she misses you." I kept walking and I heard Oliver go down the stairs.

I rounded a corner and saw Brick leaning against the wall. He froze and I knew he had been listening. "Hey, getting pretty popular…" he mumbled and then his eyes went to the ends of my hair, "Uhhh…"

My cheeks turned red, "I had to, half of it was all black from the fire," I quickly blurted before he could think it was him.

His eyes went to my face, "Oh…" he smiled and his eyes lit up, "You believe that, babe."

I gaped as he strolled down the hall with a spring in his step and then glared. Asshole! I stormed in the other direction.

Babe? BABE? _BABE?_

I went to science with delight, all kinds of people were coming up to me and it was as if I was Izzy for once or if I was still Blossom.

Sir said if we won this competition we'd get twenty marks for our report. I was excited for this, I had to win this and I would win this.

I noticed more stares and I hid behind my hair. We were told to get in groups of five or six and so I quickly found my two friends, but we needed two or three more.

My eyes flickered to where the Rowdy Ruff Boys were, they were surrounded by girls and Princess had hold of them as she dragged them over to her table. However the Rowdy Ruff Boys had other plans and they stood by themselves, they refused everyone because they weren't good enough and I turned to my friends.

"We're going to win this-"

"I want to decorate it!" Izzy cried and I nodded as Kate groaned.

I sat down at my desk where they sat down around me, "You can decorate it, but just remember the whole thing is to stop the egg from smashing."

She nodded, "Oh, we can make the best protection for the widdle egg!" She beamed and giggled as she began to doddle plans for her decorations, not the actually experiment.

I sighed, "Looks like you and me will have to do the brain work," Kate grumbled to herself. "It's easy, just stop the egg from breaking."

The teacher made that sound he always did as if he had a frog in his throat and everyone went silent as they turned to him. He pointed at the Rowdy Ruff Boys, "Where's the rest of your group?" He demanded.

"This is our group," Brick told him and he scolded.

"I told you, groups of five or six. Now, everyone else has five or six, expect you three and you girls," his finger pointed at us and I groaned.

"Sir, we're fine on our own," I informed him and he shook his head. His eyes said it all and so I gave up, he didn't even tell us to work together.

"All they know is how to break stuff, our egg's doomed," Kate muttered and I agreed.

The Rowdy Ruff Boys sat around us, Brick was right in front of me as he sat on his chair backwards, Boomer sat on Izzy's desk and Butch sat on a pile of back packs in front of Kate.

My eyes went to the table of materials across the room, "Come on, Kate," I stood up and she came too as Izzy got lost in her doddles of sparkles and rainbows. "Just grab anything that looks like it would protect something."

We searched through all the pieces of paper, wool, crayons, pens and all the other arts and craft. Perfect. I saw a pile of coloured foam and reached out, but a huge hand bet me and I realised that I couldn't reach anyway.

My eyes flickered up to see Brick and I grumbled as he held red foam, "Not your favourite colour? Sorry, I don't like pink."

I rolled my eyes as I walked all the way around the table to where the foam was. I grabbed a variety of colours for Izzy and then went back to the decks. "Here, you go, you choose."

She giggled at the foam, "So pretty," she then began comparing colours together to see which matched the best and Boomer actually helped.

After that I went back to the materials as Butch began to sleep, Boomer and Izzy had colours, Kate was drawing rude pictures on the back of Princess's seat and Brick was also looking for materials.

I bumped into Princess as I was collecting balls of wool and she glared. "You think cutting your hair makes you something?" She demanded and I frowned.

"No," I shook my head and continued to collect wool, "I just cut my hair."

She glared all the more, "You think you're something special now, don't you? You think you're competition?" I shook my head as I began to collect popsicle sticks. "Just know you aren't going to my birthday party and that Bradley is mine," she growled and it took me a few minutes of confusion before I realised that Bradley was Brick.

I nearly gaged, "WHAT?" I shrieked and eyes fell on me, "You can have him! And as if I'd want to go to your party!" I went back to my desk and angrily started gluing pieces together.

Kate sat down next to me and Butch woke up, "What was that about?" She asked and Izzy looked at me innocently. But she was a bad gossiper.

"Princess can stick it where the sun don't shine," I grumbled and I began to create what would protect our egg.

"Fine," Kate shrugged.

I decided as my eyes flickered to Izzy girly designs that I wouldn't let those Rowdy Ruff Boys mess this up for me.

I met Daniel in the hallways on the way to my next class and smiled politely as I blushed. "Hi," I greeted with my hands full of my school books.

Daniel smiled and his eyes gazed at my hair, I hoped he liked it this way. "Hey, Jamie. Nice hair, it looks good shorter," he told me and my smile grew.

"Thanks," my cheeks turned to red.

He scratched his head, "Now I regret not asking you to Prom…" he murmured awkwardly and I reminded of how nice he was, he hadn't turned the other girl down even when he changed his mind. "We might still be able to get a bite?"

"Oh, sure…" I nodded and what little hope I had vanished when it came to Prom. "Anyway… I uhhh… have to get to class."

"What if we meet up after school or something?" He asked and I wasn't sure if this counted as cheating. Well, friends could meet up after school… "What about at the little coffee shop at three?"

I smiled, "Sure, that sounds nice…" I chewed my lip. "I have to get to class." I quickly hurried away and I needed to talk to Bubbles.

I sat down between my friends and as the teacher began to explain our assessment task I whispered to Izzy. She made me promise that I'd tell her absolutely everything and she also told me how it was perfectly fine because it wasn't exactly a real date and because he could just be asking Hayley so he didn't have to go alone to the Prom, they might not really be together.

Maybe there was just something magical about short hair, if I knew this would happen I would have cut my hair years before. Extremely long hair was over rated.


	15. Our Little Bundle Of Joy, The Baby Hero!

We had our pets inside today. Sam, our obese Labrador that only thinks about food, waddles while he walks, looks as if he's smiling and looks after our other dog like an older brother sat in his favourite spot, a one seater couch that can barely hold him for hours. Harry, our Jack Russel cross Shitzu who is absolutely crazy and trusts Sam completely, he plays with Sam all the time and doesn't realise how strong Sam is, couldn't keep still. Daniel –which just happens to be the same name as the character because it was the first thing I thought of at the time- our youngest cat kept pushing Harry out of the way so he could control the heater and he kept pushing my lap top off my lap because he wanted cuddles. And lastly Liam our oldest cat just slept on top of the heat and he kept panicking about the dogs, he's never really liked them.

I love my pets obviously; it explains why I gave myself the pen name. But I'd like them more if they stopped disturbing me while I'm trying to focus on my stories, and if the dogs stopped farting all the time.

And I have finished editing my first book with my mum, that's why I haven't been writing for so long and we've sent it too the publishers. We've gotten replies from two different publishers, but one says that it's too long and the other said we should hire this person to sort of advise people to publish it after reading for eight hundred dollars, but my mum isn't sure if we should do the hiring thing for 800,

Anyhow it's nearly been 3 weeks since I sent my book to about seven different publishers and mum says that some of them say that they'll reply back in 8-12 weeks. I'm not sure if I can wait that long.

Anyhow, read all or any of my stories and please review after reading.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 15: Our Little Bundle Of Joy, The Baby Hero!

Brick's POV:

I know I shouldn't care, I know I shouldn't have done that and I know I most certainly shouldn't do that again. But I couldn't help myself like I couldn't help myself when I saw her talking with that Daniel and he had been going to ask her to the silly Prom.

So I couldn't stop myself from interrupting for the second time once I heard she was going to some coffee shop with that piece of shit. I saw her smiling at him and blushing as they sat across from each other, he was murmuring to her and I didn't understand how she could giggle when he was taking that other girl to the silly Prom instead of her.

This time I had stormed into Mojo Jojo's lair and threatened him until he agreed. I then found myself back in the sky staring at the coffee shop, it didn't seem much different from when I left other than the fact that he had moved so he was sitting next to her and they were eating together as they talked.

When my belt began to beep because I made sure that puppy would also set our belts off when he set the Power Puff Girls Zs' belts off I sighed in relief.

Jamie froze and she quickly made up some excuse before hurrying into the bathroom. I watched her climbing out of window into an alley and she changed into Blossom.

I quickly flew to where I knew Mojo would be.

Blossom's POV:

Of all the times for villains to attack town, did it have to be when I was finally spending time with Daniel and when he was talking about going to the movies with me to see this comedy?

And if I didn't get back in about two minutes he'd think I walked out on him and all my chances would disappear, there would be no trip to the movies with Daniel if I didn't get back instantly.

I felt like screaming when I saw Mojo with a huge remotely controlled laser and I just kept my cool when I touched the ground. "Now, look, I don't have much time here, so can you just please for this one time do me a solid and give up? Please!" I begged and Mojo began pressing buttons in silence, he didn't have any lines to say that involved a lot of I, Mojo Jojo. "Oh, come on! I won't beat you up, I swear it if you just for this one day give in because we all know I'm going to defeat you!"

"Why are you _begging_ to the monkey?" Buttercup demanded as she arrived with Bubbles.

"Oh, shut it!" I snapped.

Bubbles looked sad, "Is it because of Daniel-"

"Oh, don't be ridiculous!" Buttercup cried, "You're honestly giving up your dignity –or what's left of it after your underwear was on live TV- up for that idiot?"

I glared, "Be quiet!"

Buttercup put her hammer down to cross her arms over her chest and scold at me, "And here you are not focusing on the task at hand, when you're always saying we're not being responsible heroes. You be responsible now that you seem to be starting a life at last!"

"I'm trying to solve this without conflict-" I ended with a scream and looked at my hip. There was a hole in my jacket where a laser beam had grazed me and I hissed in pain.

"See, that's what you get for being a hypocrite!" Buttercup called and I whipped around to her.

"Buttercup, for once in your life, SHUT UP!" I was furious. "Now you are being unreasonable-"

Bubbles screamed, my head turned and a red laser beam was heading right for my forehead. I used our PE lesson where the teacher had been angry and made us sit down as quickly as possible before standing up as quickly as possible, and then repeating over and over again unless you wanted the worse day of your life.

I sat with crossed legs so quickly my butt shuddered and I felt the impact as the laser beam went over my head. "Okay, before I pound Mojo in, answer this!" Buttercup commanded and I glared as my eyes narrowed. This wasn't her business. "Which is more important, keeping our jobs as the Power Puff Girls Z and saving the city, or that idiot you like so much?"

I glared and then sighed. She was right. "Being power puffs… and the city, I guess…" I grumbled so softly Buttercup barely heard. I got to my feet glumly and knew he'd think I had left town by the time I got back to the coffee shop.

A laser beam just missed my foot, it was so close I could feel the heat from the melting concrete. I looked up as I heard about six laser beams, one went for Buttercup's chest which she dodged, a second at Bubbles' thigh that she blocked with her bubble wand, and then suddenly there were six at one time. Two were coming for me as I glimpsed two going for Bubbles and two heading for Buttercup.

I turned side on to squeeze in between them and I felt a burning slash along my right shoulder blade. When the beams were gone I looked to my shoulder to see my jacket steaming, my jacket falling apart with some red patches where the beam touched me and I could feel the scorching of my flesh as I ripped the jacket off my back.

I dumped it on the fall and the cold air touching the open flesh was agony, but I had to pull through. "Ouch, getting a little too hot and heavy here," Butch mumbled and he was checking out my shoulder. "Lucky it didn't get your hair, I know you cut it, but I don't think you would want it that short."

My eyes went to Buttercup and Bubbles, Bubbles was sitting in a large bubble and Buttercup had a sizzling line of burning flesh on her thigh. "You okay?" I asked.

She nodded with a glance at my shoulder, "You?"

I put on a brave face, "It uhhh… it doesn't tickle, that's for sure," it fucking hurt.

I went to turn to Mojo when I felt a finger going along my leg just under my skirt as it fluttered up by a hand, "It's so much better in slow motion, I actually get to caress instead of just embarrass. I should have touched more when we were children."

Suddenly a hand closed on my ass and I gasped out of shock before I broke Butch's nose with my fist. "You do that again and I swear, I'll…" I couldn't think of anything at the moment so I threw him with my yo-yo. "Don't you ever do that again, you disgusting asshole!" I didn't know how, but Butch had a talent for making me swear.

Butch groaned, "Note for the wise, look at the beauty of pink sexy superheroes, don't touch their sexy attributes," he muttered. "I know girly blue baby cute superheroes will only scream. But I wonder about tough hot green boyish superheroes…"

Buttercup whirled round, "You either turn that train of thought or I'll fucking melt you-"

Butch smirked smugly, "With your burning hotness? Because you know, I'd really enjoy that."

My eyes went to the laser and I saw Mojo pressing buttons as he aimed at us. I threw my yo-yo and turned the laser to Butch who was sitting on the ground trying to look up Buttercup's skirt.

A laser beam came out and burned a hole in the concrete a few centimetres away from Butch's pride and joy as he had his legs apart once again. "Holy fuck!"

"Is that what you'd enjoy?" I demanded.

I was fuming in class. We had lost and Kate was infuriated because Butch had landed on her, with his face in her breasts and he had mocked her all the next day for that. Mojo had also burnt a hole in the back of Bubbles' skirt, along with ruined my jacket and made my collar of the shirt so it was dangling by one strap, and then he made Buttercup's one piece into a two piece at the stomach.

"We have to get rid of them now!" Kate hissed and she had decided she had had enough of the Rowdy Ruff Boys. I decided that I loathed them, but I could take anything they threw at me.

"Class, for a few weeks you'll be looking after a baby for practice so that you are prepared when you start your own family," the teacher told us and we all froze.

"A what?" Kate blurted as she blinked.

"A baby!" Izzy was delighted and she clapped, "Babies are so cute!"

"Not a real baby, a robotic baby that will remember exactly how you look after him or her," she finished the class by explaining the rules and putting us in groups. I was with Kate and Izzy, and we had a beautiful baby girl named Catherine.

"You're looking after it," Kate told us. "I'm not having kids, ever."

We shrugged and Izzy squealed, "Yay! I get to raise a little baby!" She had never been so excited about an assessment except for that art one where she had to draw a bird that made you think of 'hope.'

"Fine, I guess…" I sighed, I wanted the robotic creepy baby as much as Kate wanted it. I didn't like it, it unnerved me.

I glanced up at lunch to see Butch carrying the largest lunch I had ever seen and then…

"He's gonna get an F," Kate announced as the three sat around us and left their precious baby boy… that Butch had dropped head first on a rock. Poor baby boy.

"You hurt the baby!" Izzy cried hysterically and I looked at her.

"You aren't actually worried about it, are you? Even you can't love these things…" my eyes flickered to Catherine and I shuddered. "It's not a real baby, it's… some robot thing…"

Izzy cradled Catherine and cooed at her as I watched with alarm. "What did you name yours, this is Catherine?" She asked after a while and Kate pretended she didn't know Izzy.

Boomer picked the boy up as the robot began to cry and just held it in the air by it's foot with a frightened look as if he thought it might eat him.

"Hey, Boomer, do you even know what a baby is?" Kate demanded and I rolled my eyes as he began to rock it by the foot.

Boomer smiled, "Butch told me where babies come from and now I know why girls scream so much. I'd be scared too if I had to pee this out," he gazed at his little boy and as the image came to him he quickly disposed of the baby so it landed on my foot with more crying.

Kate grinned evilly, "Well, Butch has it wrong, it's the boy that pees the baby out," she lied and I gave her a look as if to ask if she was serious.

Boomer looked horrified as he gazed at the baby boy screaming on my foot, "I don't want a baby!"

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing with Kate at the look on his face. Izzy grabbed the boy and cradled him with Catherine. "Well, since no one has bothered to give him a name, he should be called… Norbert," she proclaimed.

Me and Kate sat there in silence for a long time before exploding into fits of laughter. Until I had my back against her shoulder and she had her head in her lap with tears.

When I sobered I turned to Izzy as Brick's eyes followed me, "You aren't honestly wanting to call it Norbert, are you?"

Izzy nodded as the thing stopped crying and began to sing to them, but Izzy couldn't hold a tune to save her life. Art was her talent and designing clothes, not music.

Kate snatched the boy out of Izzy's arms and dumped it on Butch, "I believe _that_ belongs to you. You know what, it has your wits," she insulted as Izzy scolded.

Butch glared at it as it started crying on his dinner and without a second thought, sat up, stuck the boy on the grass and sat on him as Izzy shrieked. The boy reached new volumes.

"We're failing," Brick for told glumly as we had to put up with the screeches of the baby and Butch didn't seem to hear. He had been listening to that flute too much.

"You've got to be kidding!" I yelled, "Why did you bring that?"

"The baby's going to die," Buttercup didn't seem too upset about it either.

Bubbles scolded, "I couldn't leave her at home all alone without me-"

"And so you thought it would be safer here as we fight yet another giant beast?" I was baffled as I watched Bubbles think it through and then sighed as I saw the Rowdy Ruff Boys arriving. "Never mind, task at hand."

This beast was red with yellow splotches and one eye. It was purposing stomping on things and trying to kill people.

"Plan LATITB," I suggested and took off. We cleared the immediate area. I went to float just in front of beast as Buttercup went behind, and Bubbles went way out in front.

The beast saw me and tried to grab me. I ducked and then wrapped my yo-yo around his feet and waited. "READY!" Bubbles was in place.

"READY!" Buttercup was in place.

I dodged the beast's hand again. "Okay! Here, he comes!" I called as I yanked with everything I had and then when he was well passed rebalancing I untied my yo-yo.

The beast tumbled backwards towards Buttercup and a car was sent flying into the air by it's foot. I went to dodge when I was shoved aside, I turned to see Brick and he caught the car agonisingly.

Brick threw the car towards-oh, no…

"BUTTERCUP! LOOK OUT, GET OUT FROM UNDER IT!" I shrieked as I realised that the plan wouldn't work. Buttercup was meant to hit the beast so hard he flew back up towards me and then we'd get him to Bubbles who'd create the perfect bubble, but that car was just enough to make the beast too much for Buttercup to hit.

The car hit the beast and then the next moment the beast was flat on his back against the concrete, on top of Buttercup.

"BUTTERCUP!" Bubbles screamed.

My head whipped around. "Come on, Bubble, QUICKLY!" I zoomed towards the beast and she followed. I looked around. "Okay, I'll lift it as much as I can and you put a bubble under it so it can't crush Buttercup again," I instructed. This would work, if she was still alive.

I wrapped my yo-yo around the beast's shoulder and lifted with all I had left. "DONE!" Bubbles cried and I let go.

I quickly rushed down to the ground and looked under the beast, "BUTTERCUP!" I called and got no reply.

"Boomer, can you hold Catherine for a second?" Bubbles asked and she handed the thing to Boomer who watched it with terror.

"BUTTERCUP!" I couldn't see her and I couldn't hear her. "BUTTERCUP, SAY SOMETHING! BUTTERC-"

There was a flash of green from under the monster and I was tackled to the ground. "I'll fucking say something! For one thing, that was your idea and it nearly got me fucking killed!" She roared as she pinned me down.

I looked up at burning green eyes, "Nice, to see you're still alive. But I did warn you, I said to get out from under it before it got hit," I responded calmly even though I had a furious Buttercup directly in my face.

"Before what hit?"

"The car."

"What fucking car?"

"That fucking car!"

"And you just decided to crush me by throwing that car at the beast-"

"I didn't throw it and I told you to get out of the way!"

"How was I supposed to hear with that giant falling on me?"

"You were meant to listen, I told you it was going to hit-"

"Well, I'm telling you this is going to hit!" Her fist came down, aiming for my face and I turned my head just before it smashed into the concrete.

I then threw her off, "What the hell was that, you were really going to punch me in the face?" I demanded. I got to my feet and jumped into the air.

Before I could shout more there was a roar, an ops and then a scream of horror. My head snapped around to see Bubbles watching a bubble of pink that was Catherine falling towards the beast's mouth and then… baby Catherine was supper.

"NNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"Bubbles, it was a freaking robot, you're overreacting," Buttercup told her calmly as the beast burped before sitting up.

Boomer looked… confused, "It made a noise and it scared me," he mumbled.

"Well, now we've got an F," I grumbled. "I think it's bad parenting when a monster eats it." The beast got to his feet and he seemed relaxed now. I flew up and wrapped my yo-yo around it's wrists as if it was handcuffed.

"Well, I guess she was only a robot… but what happens now?" Bubbles asked and I shrugged.

"Get a new baby," Buttercup suggested as I began to lead the monster away and then laughed. "Anyhow, we saved the city!" Buttercup did a little dance as she followed me and Bubbles sat on the monster's head to think about Catherine even though we only had her a day.

"No, you'll admit on live television that we saved the day," Butch told us and I glared to myself.

"Bullsh-ohhh… god…" Buttercup paled and Bubbles' eyes grew wide.

I turned around to see that Butch had a hostage, just a normal little girl. "You say it on TV and we'll let this kid go home," he said and the kid was frightened, but not crying.

"I knew these new heroes were bad, ever since you said it on TV and ever since they said they were the Rowdy Ruff Boys! You can't let them win, the bad guys can't defeat the Power Puff Girls Z!" The girl cried and I released the monster in my horror.

The little girl had orange hair that ended at her ankles, bright pink eyes and a big red bow in her hair.

The little girl… was my little sister…


	16. Little Sisters Are Trouble!

I'm sorry for not writing for so long, but as I said before I had been busy helping mum edit my book. We had to cut the book in half and it still is too long, but we can't make it any shorter because we found the perfect place to break it. I had to read my own book a hundred times, which when you're reading your own book… it's very boring and hard to focus.

Luckily we finished and we sent it to publishers and my mum says that she _will_ make my story be published, she'll go on publish on demand if this doesn't work out.

Anyhow, it was different when I was editing. I was actually doing something, but now all I can do is wait and wait and wait, which I'm not good at doing. Well, maybe I am since I've been waiting since November 2012 for this movie to come out on August 23rd. I just wish the publishers would hurry up and says yes, my book is amazing. I've waited nearly three weeks, I don't want to wait anymore and it would be really cool to publish a book at 14.

I really want to get this book published because my dad says I'm just being silly, that it's childish and he thinks me and my mum are idiots for thinking it'll get made into a book, he says we should go on this website and put it there, so that for every one person that reads it, we get two dollars. I also want and need to get out of school, I'm in the top class and I'm nearly in the top of the class, but I can't take school anymore. I just want to get out of there because they're not teaching me anything I'd use in the future and if I get out quickly I can start my author career, but right now school keeps getting in the way and I can't leave until the end of 2014, but I can't deal with school for that long.

Also it would just be cool to have my own book at 14.

By the way, Mortal Instruments-City of Bones is going to be the best book turned into a movie ever. I know it'll thrash Twilight, Hunger Games, Harry Potter and all the rest. The Mortal Instruments series is the best, you guys have to watch the movie trailers on youtube, there's 3 and they're incredible.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 16: Little Sisters Are Trouble!

Blossom's POV:

Of all the hostages he could have used, it had to be my sister?

I froze and completely forgot about the monster. I felt terror, horror and boiling fury. I'd kill Butch, I'd kill all of them, they went too far and we needed to get rid of them now.

No one touched my little sister and no one threatened her.

I glared at Butch with such an intensity he was astonished, Boomer cowered and Brick was also shocked shitless.

"You hurt her and we'll kill you, this time it'll be for good and we won't kiss you!" Buttercup roared and then went to fly passed me, towards Butch.

His grip loosened on my sister and I grabbed Buttercup, "He'll drop Bella," I hissed. Buttercup stopped and Bubbles began to whimper.

Buttercup glared at me, "I don't care if you are related to the runt, I'm not giving that bastard the monster. Bella said not to anyway, you want to upset her?"

I shoved her back with a snarl, "Shut it, Buttercup! Not now!" I snapped and then turned to Butch.

He smirked at what Buttercup said as he realised his hostage was even better than he hoped. "So, give the monster over and I'll hand the kid to you," he promised and I knew I couldn't trust him for anything.

"And how do I know you won't just drop her when we give you the beast?" I demanded and I had trouble not charging at him myself.

"We are not giving him the monster-"

I whipped around, "Buttercup, this has nothing to do with you and if you don't shut up, I'll be killing you!" I spat and she growled at me.

"This has everything to do with me, you're going to give them the monster so they can take our jobs, my job!" She yelled and my eyes went to the now crying Bubbles.

"Bubbles, can you do me a favour?" I tried to make my voice level for Bubbles' sake, but I sounded terrifying and Bubbles nodded as she watched with huge blue teary eyes. "I promise, Buttercup won't hurt you for it. Now, can you please do it?" I didn't say the words, but I told her with my eyes because Buttercup would avoid it if I said it out loud.

Bubbles nodded and in the blink of an eye she put Buttercup in a bubble. Buttercup turned into an animal, "Bubbles! If you don't let me out right now, I'll get Octty and feed him to the pit bull next door!" She threatened.

Bubbles shook her head, "What about Bella? We can't let her get hurt or dead." Buttercup couldn't come up with anything to say and so she started trying to tear her way free, but that was pointless.

I turned to Butch and the Rowdy Ruff Boys, "So how do I know you won't drop her?"

Butch smirked, "Because we promise," he answered and snickered. Could I catch Bella with my yo-yo before she hit the building twenty feet below? "I know what you're thinking and it won't work, all I have to do is let go of her and blow my flute. You'll fall out of the sky too and poor little Bella will die from the fall." Butch turned to Boomer, "Catch! Drop her if they try to attack us or if they get too close."

He threw Bella and she screamed as she did a flip before Boomer grabbed her by the ankle. I nearly screamed myself, but I stopped myself unlike Bubbles.

"See, Bubbles, they're still evil… just worse than before. They're not heroes, that's why the city won't be better with a team of six," I murmured as I watched my sister.

"Brick, I thought we were heroes. Heroes don't do this, they save people," Boomer mumbled in confusion and my eyes flickered to him. He seemed guilty and then he turned his emotions off.

"We're getting revenge, remember, Boomer?" He whispered and he didn't sound as if he was that okay with the idea.

Boomer nodded, "So do I let her go now?" He questioned and my heart stopped along with my breathing.

I looked him dead in the eyes with all my fury, "Boomer…" I made my voice similar to Buttercup's terrifying soft threatening whisper. "You drop her and your brothers won't be able to save you," I warned and he looked to his brothers.

"She's lying, Boomer," Butch told him and Buttercup was heard roaring in the background.

"You wanna make a bet, fuckwit?" Buttercup demanded and Boomer jumped as he shook his head. "Now let me out!"

"Don't let them win-" my sister began.

"Cover her mouth," Brick commanded and Boomer turned her the right way up so he could have one gloved hand on her lips.

My sister was struggling and kicking, but that wouldn't do anything. The monster roared and my head quickly looked, the monster was getting angry again.

I noted that Boomer was floating over the street, so my sister would fall for over a hundred and fifty feet before hitting the road.

I could catch her and I had to do it quickly before they realised the same. My eyes flickered to Buttercup, there was no need for her to be trapped now.

"Bubbles, you can let Buttercup go now," I said and the boys frowned. "Bubbles, you take the monster out of the city."

Bubbles hesitated and then with shaking hands she popped the bubble. Buttercup didn't even stop to yell, she zoomed at Boomer and he let Bella go.

I took off instantly and I saw Brick realise at the last second before he shot after me. My sister screamed, Bubbles screamed too and Buttercup roared. Everything happened in seconds like it always did, you barely had time to think. I sent my yo-yo out in front of me and it wrapped around Bella's waist. I stopped in mid-air and swung the yo-yo towards a window.

I knew it would hurt going through the glass, but she'd live and she'd be inside a pent house where she could get the police to get her out of the area.

She went quiet and I could picture her breath hitching as she began to swing to the side. Her hair was going everything, a shoe slipped off her foot and I was glad she had most of her body covered. She was wearing jeans that touched her ankles, a pink sweater that brushed her wrists and she had a back pack on from school to cushion her landing.

"Cover your face!" I shouted as she got close to the window and she curled into a little ball as her orange hair whipped around her.

She went side on through the window and the glass shattered around her. I winced as my yo-yo released her and I could image the cuts as I watched a shower of glass fall into the building. She landed on her back pack and began to roll.

I made myself turn away and back to my task. Bash Rowdy Ruff Ass.

Brick went to go around me to my little sister and I sent the yo-yo into his chest so he went backwards. I looked up to see Bubbles being harassed by Boomer as she tried to lead the monster away.

Brick took off into the air again and I glared at him, "You three went too far this time."

"That wasn't my idea," he toned.

I huffed, "As if that makes it any better, you still went along with it and you still are trying to get to her!"

"You could have accepted the deal I offered," he responded.

"Are you sulking because I declined and hurt your feelings?" I demanded and he froze.

Anger covered his features and I knew I said the wrong thing. "Of course not! I-I-I'd never-I-" he flew at me and before I could throw my yo-yo he tackled me into a nearby building.

We went through the wall and I skidded across the ground on my back before my head hit another wall. He pinned me and his hand went around my throat, his eyes were burning red and his lips were pealing back. I was just as furious, "You are, aren't you? You're sulking and having a tantrum like a little child."

His grip on my throat tightened and his other hand smashed into the floor next to my head. His breath was on my face and he snarled. "Shut up! You don't know what you're talking about!"

I grinned, "Yes, I d-do. I've seen little children cry and stomp their feet-" his grip cut my voice off for a moment, "When they don't get what they want."

"You should have cut your hair shorter than that," he hissed before he grabbed it and then the fight began.

We lost again. Butch thrashed Buttercup after she insult his manliness, Boomer got the monster by batting Bubbles' huge bubble she used to trap the monster, and Brick's rage gave me a huge concussion.

I had decided. "We have to get rid of them today, they can't stay here any longer. We can't risk them coming after our families or whatever they might be planning to do next to get back at us," I told them in class as Kate glared at the Rowdy Ruffs from across the classroom.

"What are we going to do to kill them?" Kate demanded.

"Or put them away for life," I responded and I knew we couldn't let them come back out of jail, at least not together. Who knew what kind of plans Brick would make with all that spare time in a cell and if all of the Rowdy Ruffs got out at the same time they'd be powerful again, unless we destroyed the belts with their powers inside them.

"Whatever, same thing," Kate hissed and she didn't look away from Butch's skull.

I began to think. We were equally matched, all we needed was something to distract them for a second and then we could trap them.

We would need to get them apart, we also would need to be away from anyone just in case it went wrong. We would need the three different places far apart and we would need to know exactly where we're taking them. We would need to lore them away without them noticing and the place we lead them to would have to be exact. We would need something to distract them and then something to trap, or disarm, dispower them.

"Well, first of all… they'd have to be away from each other. Kate, you take Butch too… hmmm…" he was very violent and uncaring, he had to be farthest from the city. "The mountains passed the huge town lake during the fight so he doesn't notice, and Izzy, you take Boomer…" Boomer wasn't a big threat on his own and so he didn't have to be too far from the city, he also wouldn't really need to be fighting her. She could probably ask him to come with her knowing that idiot. "To the dunes just next to the cliff top at the beach without him knowing you're taking him there on purpose, and I'll lead Brick to…" Brick was smart so I'd have to be very careful as I lead him away and it'd have to be somewhere he couldn't use the area to his advantage. "The middle of the National Park where people can't get through all the trees," there was nothing there for him to use, not even the animals could get to it.

"So we lead them all away as we're fighting them?" Izzy inquired and I nodded.

"Make sure they don't notice how far away their brothers are and make sure they don't realise what you're doing," I whispered and they nodded.

"What next?" Kate questioned as she finally turned away from Butch.

"Well… that part I have to figure out, we have to find a way to distract them just for a few seconds and then trap them, or at least make them powerless so we can take them to jail," I murmured as I tried to plan this all out.

All three of us began to think hard. "We could punch them between the legs and then grab their belts so they change back," Kate suggested and I shook my head.

"Butch would be expecting that from you and what if they grab our hands as we try to get the belts?" I replied and she crossed her eyebrows.

"Yeah, I guess…"

"What if we point at something behind them and knock them out with a hard punch?" Izzy asked and I shook my head sadly.

"Like Brick would fall for that and even Butch wouldn't be dumb enough…" I sighed as I stared out the window. "Just keep thinking about it, we should be able to think of something before school ends and we could ask the Amoeba boys to do something to get the Rowdy Ruffs to show up."

I was thinking as I wandered the hallways and then I saw Daniel. My heart fell, what did I say? What should I do? I chewed my lip as he came towards me and he stopped in front of me.

"What happened the other day, where'd you go?" He asked softly and I bit my lip.

Sadly I was good at lying, "I think the food made me sick and I didn't want you to see me all… gross and that, so I just… left," I mumbled and my eyes went to the floor.

"Oh, you could have told me and I would have taken you home," he replied and my heart pained at how nice he was. "Anyway, are you feeling better?"

I nodded, "Yeah, heaps." My head turned to him and I tucked my hair behind my ear since I had it out again.

"Would you like to go to the movies after school?" He asked and my heart fell again.

"I'm sorry, Daniel, but I can't… not today at least, another time, I guess…" I murmured and disappointment crossed his face.

My eyes flickered away for a second and I saw Brick in ear shot. The asshole listening to my personal business. "What about Thursday?" Daniel inquired and I smiled.

"It has to be after Kate's basketball game though, she'd kill me if I didn't go," my cheeks turned pink when he grinned. "That'd be nice, anyhow, I got to get to class."

"See you, Thursday then," he walked passed me and I glanced over my shoulder before he rounded a corner.

I felt a huge weight lift off my shoulders and I blushed to myself as I turned to the ground. "You realise it'll never work, right?" My delight was interrupted.

My head turned to Brick as he kept pace with me and watched me with blood coloured eyes. I turned away after a quick glare and sped up. I wasn't going to talk to him, he was willing to kill my sister with his brothers.

"You're a superhero, he's a normal guy who's got a girlfriend by the way and he'll just break your heart. He's not as wonderful and perfect as you think, and whatever you see in him he purposely shows you so you'll want him. He's not what you think and like that piece of crap deserves a Power Puff," he told me and I did my best to ignore him. "No normal human deserves a Power Puff, they're too good for them."

Like there were so many other options for my love life, as if there were so many kids my age with superpowers in their belts. I could pick Mojo, or one of the Amoeba boys, –but one was a girl- there was Ace and his gang, there used to be Him and there's still Gigi the Great. But they were all villains and most certainly not what I was looking for.

And I was sure the Rowdy Ruffs thought no normal human girl deserved there all powerful selves, they were too good and godlike for anyone, I'm sure.

Heads too big for their bodies.

I hated the plan, hated the plan, hated the plan, hated the plan, hated the plan, hated the plan. I hated the plan! I HATED THE PLAN!

"Blossom, come on, there has to be better ideas then what Bubbles suggested!" Buttercup yelled as we flew to the crime we had caused by complimenting the Amoeba boys at how evil and frightening they were.

I turned to her, "Well then think of something quickly, I want to do this as much as you do!" I snapped and Bubbles was quiet as we flew. Her plan was good and it was the only distraction we could think of.

Buttercup began to think hard and desperately, but I had been doing that all afternoon trying to think of anything better than what Bubbles came up with and I had squat.

"It's not that bad, it'll distract them so we can get rid of them forever," she mumbled softly and I looked at her as if she was crazy.

We landed in front of the Amoeba boys who had water pistols. "Not _that_ bad? NOT _THAT_ BAD?" Buttercup shrieked as I spotted the Rowdy Ruffs landing only about twelve feet away. "Have you lost it for crying out loud? There's nothing worse than what you suggested!"

"But it'll work," Bubbles reminded Buttercup and she was turning red in the face.

"I'm not okay with this idea! Since when is Bubbles the leader and since when does she come up with ideas that work?" Buttercup demanded and I rolled my eyes. I didn't like the idea, but Buttercup was overacting.

"Since now, Buttercup," I grumbled as the Rowdy Ruff Boys got closer. "Anyway, have you succeeded in thinking of something better?"

Her face fell and she crossed her arms over her chest to glare at the concrete, "No, but I didn't have much time-"

"You had all day!"

She turned her back to us and I sighed deeply. "What a drama queen," I groaned the words.

"WE'RE EVIL AND WE'RE GOING TO DEFEAT THE ALL POWERFUL POWER PUFF GIRLS Z!" Their leader cried and my eyes went to the three blobs with water guns. We told them that our powers were useless against water because Buttercup thought it would be funny.

"And you don't want to destroy us?" Butch asked in disappointment.

They glanced at the boys, "We have to take the Power Puff Sillies out first!" They responded, "They're the threat for the moment and they gave their weakness away."

Buttercup turned back around and grinned. She loved the blobs, the blobs could somehow cheer her up for the time being before the plan began. "Oh, goody, I've been waiting for this," she snickered at them.

"Buttercup, the task at han-" I was cut off as a spurt of water got me in the face and when it stopped I turned to the blobs with ice cold water all over my face. I spat the water out, I didn't trust where it came from and rubbed my eyes. "Great, thanks, Buttercup. Brilliant idea, now I'm wet. You just had to tell them that stupid nonsense."

I shook my hands and noticed that I had water trailing down my chest. My shirt was darker than before and the cold trails made me shiver as Buttercup burst into laughter. "Awesome, wet t-shirts! Only if she had been wearing white, I can't see anything," Butch exclaimed and I was reminded how much of a disgusting pig he was.

Buttercup stifled her laughter and turned to the Amoeba boys with a sober face. "Oh, no. Now, Blossom has no powers because of the water. No, don't get me with it," she was an awful pretender at being frightened.

"HA! HA!" The Amoeba boys yelled and high fived each other, "NOW THEY HAVE NO LEADER!" They reminded me of an adult playing toy guns with a little boy, but sillier. "GET THE ANGRY ONE!"

Buttercup dodged the water as she cackled. "But Blossom still has her powers, doesn't she?" Boomer mumbled in confusion.

Bubbles turned to him, "Oh, yeah, she's fine. But Buttercup told the Amoeba boys a while ago that our powers would vanish if we were sprayed with water, she thought it was funny for some reason."

"GET THE BLUE ONE!"

Bubbles squealed as she took off into the air and it hit Boomer instead who had been standing a few feet behind her. Boomer spluttered and shivered, "That's cold!"

Butch howled with laughter and I sighed as I twisted the bottom of my shirt to get some of the water out. But suddenly I was sprayed again in the abdomen so I had water running down my legs and soaking my skirt along with the rest of my clothes, "Thanks, Buttercup. Thanks, again."

Buttercup snickered evilly, "You're welcome."

One of the Amoeba Boys come over to me. "PUT YOUR HANDS ON YOUR HEAD AND GET ON YOUR KNEES OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" The pink one cried and sighed as I gently kicked the water gun out of her… blob hand things. "NNNNOOOOOOO! SHE DISARMED ME! SHE DISARMED ME! HELP! HELP! HELP! I'M POWERLESS! SHE DISARMED ME!"

"Come on… blob," I used one hand to pick her up by the hand thing and she was all slimy and gross. It was disgusting. "Ewww…. I hate you guys…" Now I had to start a fight, there was no point bothering to actually take them to jail since they only shot people with water.

I looked over my shoulder to see Buttercup turn to Butch with fake anger when really she was dreading the second last part of the plan and then she tackled him.

The fight started and Boomer began to chase Bubble around the skate park. Brick went to snatch the Amoeba _girl_ out of my hand and so I threw my yo-yo at him. He was sent soaring over to the other side of the park.

I dropped the Amoeba girl without another thought and we all forgot about the blobs. I took off after Brick and he flew at me, I dodged and threw my yo-yo to purposely miss his head.

He grabbed the yo-yo and yanked so I was pulled in the direction to the National park. My eyes flickered to Buttercup, she had already gotten Butch so angry he was chasing her towards the mountains without a second thought and Bubbles was just dodging her way to the beach, in the direction of the dunes.

The plan was working. I purposely messed up on my landing so I went tumbling closer to the National park and the next thing I saw was a red streak heading towards me. The plan was working.

I got into the air and threw my yo-yo, it wrapped around his leg and I threw him as far as I could. I couldn't make him chase me, we had to be fighting constantly to stop him from thinking this through and discovering that we were heading in a certain direction.

I took off after him and pretended to be infuriated. "Would you just give up already, the villains never win! You're not here to be actual heroes, so leave!" I yelled in fake anger as he got off the ground. "You aren't very good at hiding your intentions, I know exactly what you're planning!" in reality, I didn't know _exactly_ what they were planning, all I knew was that they were trying to get back at us and it involved embarrassing us in our city.

"You know nothing!" He charged at me and started slicing the air. I ducked and maneuvered around him, always glancing at the National park to make sure we were heading in the right direction.

I quickly punched him and then shoved him with all my strength so he bumped into the first tree of the National Park. He went right through it and tumbled straight into the National park, destroying it as he went.

I zipped after and then he began slicing at me as I taunted his wits. I squeezed between the trees and a lot of the time he had to go over them because he was too big. I ducked and dodged, sadly using the National park as a shield from his blade. Every time he began to think and try to figure it out I would hit him with my yo-yo to knock him through the National park or to at least focus his attention back on the fight.

"You think you're really smart, don't you? What a load bull-crap!" I laughed and his sword went for my head. I quickly zoomed between these intertwining branches that he couldn't fit through, so he cut the tree down with a roar and came after me.

Nearly there, I had to get him to the base of the waterfall, against the hard rocks that I didn't even think he could cut through.

"You're pathetic, you know, is this the best you can do with that amazing brain of yours?" I demanded as he snarled. "Well, you did say that you learnt from that silly ape, there's a reason humans rule the world, you know?"

He sliced at me and I twirled around some trees until I saw that we were in the right place. The water fall was only a few dozen feet away with little trees in the way. "There's less trees to hide behind, girlie," he told me, deadly.

I gasped as if I realised the same, but I had already known that it would be like this and I made my eyes go all wide as if I was frightened. I slowly flew backwards and he was closing in, he was beginning to think he had me trapped.

"Not so brave now, are you?"

I swallowed as he purposely cut a tree down as he flew passed it to show me that the blade was still more than sharp and I sped up.

"Running away, are we?"

He smirked as he also sped up and he thought he had the upper hand. But if he had been thinking through his fury he would have noticed that every time we began heading towards the city I would change directions.

"You could have taken my deal," he reminded me and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes, he was always bringing that up because he was so bitter that I refused.

I sent my yo-yo at him and purposely messed up so he caught it. He wouldn't spin me or throw me this time, I knew that because he thought I was trapped. He chucked the yo-yo back at me and I sped up once again. I pretended I didn't notice the rock side getting closer and closer to my back.

His eyes grew bright as he thought I was falling for his only now thought of trap. "Is this how all the Power Puffs act?"

He let his sword trail along the ground, slicing the ground open as he went and I pretended to stop breathing for a second. I have to say that I was good in drama, I got an A+ on stage and the teachers always picked me for the main roles in school plays.

I felt the rock side hit my back and I turned as if I didn't know it was there, but even deaf people could hear the waterfall only forty feet to my left. My head whipped back to Brick as if I was some trapped rabbit and I gasped as I stopped with my back against the hard stone.

Brick was more than smug, "Who's pathetic now?" He came closer slowly as if to taunt me and I had to wonder how he didn't realise that I was flying off into the sky like I could so easily. Was he so blind in his smugness?

When he was only three feet away I tilted my head and frowned, "Still you," I answered calmly and he didn't even hesitate. He growled and anger came onto his face again.

He stabbed forward, I only just moved to the side in time and the sword missed me by a centimetre. I could almost feel the blade as it sunk into the stone and Brick had stabbed it so strongly that he was standing right before me.

I turned to him and he glared at his sword, he yanked and it was stuck to the hilt in the stone. It was useless.

His body was almost touching my and dreaded what I had to do next. "Bastard!" He cursed and his eyes went to me, "You're lucky you're fast. But I can still burn you with my eyes," he threatened.

He frowned when he notice no fear in his face and he went to say something, probably to threaten me again so I whimpered or something along those lines.

I sighed and because of his height I had to fly higher to meet him eye to eye. He thought I was flying away and with the hand that wasn't still on the blade he grabbed my waist. I kept my hands behind my back because I didn't want to touch him.

I closed my eyes as I leaned forward and I was ready to get this over with. Only bafflement and his sword kept him standing there as I did so. My lips touched his and he just froze. I began to kiss him. I was smug now because the plan was working and he was distracted as I reached for his belt.

Bubbles came up with the idea to kiss them and grab their belts instead of kick them in the balls and grab their belts. No one enjoyed the idea, but it was the best we came up with and I knew it would work. We all knew the kiss wouldn't destroy them, but it would get them by surprise and it might even make them fall out of the sky again.

Although suddenly my back was pushed into the rock side and there was a hand in my hair as Brick's hand moved to my butt. It wasn't until he began kissing me back and he moaned into my mouth did I realise that he was actually kissing me back.

This was not a part of the plan and I never thought in a million years that he _kiss_ me!

Bubbles' POV:

I was floating above the dune with Boomer and he was about to hit me with his bat. "WAIT!" I held up a hand and he stopped with a frown.

"What?" He asked as he lowered the bat and I smiled.

I sighed as I leaned forward since there were some many guys I wanted to kiss instead of Boomer and I closed my eyes for my sake.

There was Johnny, Qhuinn and Sam. I would have liked to kiss Sam the most though, he was so handsome and sweet.

My lips touched his and I sadly kissed Boomer, but I had to follow the plan and for once Blossom said my idea would actually work.

I reached for his belt and I heard a soft clunk where Boomer had dropped his bat in the sand. I really must have shocked him-

I froze when he began to kissing me and I felt my heart soar inside me.

Buttercup's POV:

I glared and snarled to myself when I had Butch in position. Blossom was right, I knew that Butch would expect me to kick him in the nuts and that he could easily grab my hands when I tried to get the belt off him.

But I didn't want to kiss the jackass! I didn't want to kiss anyone! I didn't want any kissing or anything like that! I never wanted to kiss him and it didn't get rid of him the first time!

I pinned him to the ground and dropped my hammer next to his head even though I'd rather bash his brains in, then take the belt.

I glared at him as I leaned down and Butch frowned. "What on earth are yo-"

Our lips disgustingly met and I began to kiss him as I felt my stomach roll as if I was about to be sick. My hands instantly went for the belt so I could stop this sickening act.

My fingers touched the belt and suddenly a hand was on the back of my head forcing my mouth more into Butch's lips. The fingers tangled in my hair and a tongue went in my mout-

I didn't sign up for this!

I forgot about the belt and smashed my fist into Butch's gut, he grunted into my mouth and still didn't stop. I ripped his hand off my head to have his other hand grab my breast. I tore that one off too and flew off him with snarl.

I whipped around to him as he sighed still on his back on the ground, he wasn't even getting up to fight and he had a smirk on his face. I was murderous!

"You know, baby, if you wanted to make out all you had to do was say so," he laughed as he closed his eyes and licked his lips. "That was actually pretty enjoyable, you wanna go again? I also like that kind of making out where you fight at the same time. Come on, claw up my back as I take your shirt off."

I spat and began to rubbing my mouth, my tongue and my lips on my jacket. "You fucking kissed me!" I shrieked furiously and I was going to kill the bastard.

His eyes opened so he looked up at me with delight and his smirk grew, "If you remember, you kissed me first, twice and I did actually enjoy it this time."


	17. Girl Cooties Aren't So Bad Anymore!

How was that? Please tell me.

Anyhow, weather over in Sydney is horrible, it won't stop raining. But on the plus side, my mum is thinking about doing the publish on demand now because she thinks that might be better, so first she's checking out all different publish on demand sites.

Hope you like Chapter 16.

From JAG-Loves-Animals.

Chapter 17: Girl Cooties Aren't So Bad Anymore!

Butch's POV:

Buttercup wasn't such a bad kisser and I liked the way her hips felt against mine. I would have kissed her against the mountain if she was any other girl, but I knew if I did that with Buttercup I'd end up as a vegetable.

I smirked up at her, "You shouldn't give me that look, I didn't make you kiss me at either moments." She was wiping her mouth and spitting, but no girl can resist me. My eyes flickered to her skirt, she was standing in the perfect place and I could just peek up at her- "Ouch."

She kicked me in the head, "Get your eyes off me you fucking cockroach!"

"Awww… that's hurtful, and here I thought we were in love and going to Prom together," I mumbled and she boiled. I loved this moment, she was sexy when she was enraged and now I could taunt her with this any time I wanted. Awesome. "You broke my poor widdle heart-ouch."

She kicked me again and I couldn't even be bothered to get up, I was too delighted. "I'm going to have to boil my mouth and bleach my tongue! You're disgusting!"

"Wasn't that bad, I liked the feel of our lips crashing together in a wonderful hot and fiery passion, but I liked the part where you reached for my belt, so quick to lose your precious virginity for me-ouch."

She kicked me a third time and all I could do was laugh as I placed my arms under my head. I would have closed my eyes to think of how she kissed me, but the sight of her fuming was better.

"Honestly, I know your hot and all, but you have to do better than that to distract me. Any other girl I would have fallen for it, but you aren't the one to kiss people out of love and so there had to be a secret motive, like peeking at your dirty-I mean, handy work with that hammer of yours or more likely taking my belt to place in your shrine of me-ouch."

She kicked me once again and I watched her pacing. I wasn't going to get up, this was too fun and I didn't give a shit about revenge at the moment. "SHUT UP!" Music to my ears.

"Hmmm…. Thank you by the way, now I can have wet dreams about you and this moment-" I didn't even bother saying ouch that time.

I grinned up at her and she screamed in fury, I loved it.

Boomer's POV:

When I pulled away we just stared at each other in utter confusion. What happened? Well, whatever that was it had been amazing.

I smiled and I felt light headed, "I need to sit down." I didn't want to fall out of the sky in front of Bubbles, that would be embarrassing.

I floated to the sand and then sat. I meant to do it awesomely and gracefully to impress her, but I stepped on my bat and landed on my butt as she watched with those huge blue eyes.

"Ops," I mumbled and she giggled at me. I looked up and she blushed a bright red, my smile grew. She sat down next to me and she did it amazingly. "So-so, why did you do that?"

She frowned, "Well, why did you do that?"

"Well, you did it first…" my eyes went to the sand, "I don't know…"

Bubbles giggled again, "I did it because it was my idea and for once Blossom said it would work… but… it didn't, at least not for me, I hope it worked for Blossom and Buttercup."

I felt hurt as I looked at her and I stopped smiling. "Did you think we'd die if you kissed us again?" She still thought I was silly.

She shook her head and I cheered up a little, "No, but Blossom said we needed to distract you guys after getting you alone so we could get your belts."

I gazed at the sand, "Oh…" I nodded and I didn't feel so hurt, we were trying to steal their lives. "Well, I guess the distracting part worked…" I think it worked really well, all I could think about was how it felt nice… kissing her…

She giggled, "Yeah, I guess it did."

I turned to her again, "But why didn't you take my belt?"

She blushed again and I smiled, she looked pretty. "Well, I guess…" she giggled. "I guess you distracted me too, I didn't think you'd do that and I didn't think I'd like it either," I beamed and then I was blushing with her. "You also shocked me, I didn't know what to do."

"Well… I-I-uhhh…" I blushed more when her eyes turned to me.

"You what?"

"I liked it too," I admitted and then her cheeks went red again. She was so pretty. I suddenly turned away, "I don't want revenge anymore, I didn't really want it so much before, but… after going to school and everything, it seems not that important and not that good either." Kissing was better than revenge and I didn't think Bubbles would do that again if I did get revenge.

"Then why are you trying to get revenge, why don't you do something else?" She asked.

"Brick's making us, he's really angry at what happened and he came up with this huge great plan to make us be heroes instead of you girls. I just want to play games and watch cartoons, but he says we can't let you girls get away with humili…" What was that word again, Brick used it all the time? I'd have to use another word. "Embarrassing us and Butch does want to get you girls upset, but he doesn't seem to care that much."

"If you don't want to you don't have to and revenge seems too hard, all the villains that are trying to get revenge on us always loose," she murmured and I nodded.

"But Brick says his plan will work because we're not trying to destroy you, we're trying to embarrass you," I replied.

Bubbles was silent, "Brick can't make you do something you don't want to and you shouldn't do that kind of thing, it's mean. We didn't try to embarrass you guys, we just were protecting the city."

I nodded, "But Brick will get angry and when Butch said he wouldn't come he dragged Butch on his face."

"What do you want to be or do instead?"

"Uhhh…" I thought about it, "Being a hero seems fun when we're not fighting you guys and I'd like to be a hero. But Brick and Butch say we have to do it their way, not my way."

"Well, you shouldn't listen to them and be a hero your way, it'll make you happy and I'm sure if I talked to Blossom she'd let you help us," Bubbles whispered softly.

I turned to her, "Really? But she always says that we'd never work together and don't you girls want to get rid of us?"

Bubbles thought about it. "Well, I did only because you were being mean and trying to take our jobs. But if you don't want to steal our jobs I wouldn't mind working with you and if we talk to Blossom I'm sure she'll understand, but Buttercup…"

"What about my brothers?"

She shrugged, "We'll have to figure that out."

"Can I work with you girls?"

Brick's POV:

Her hair was so soft and fragile as I tangled my fingers in it. I discovered that the bare skin of her thigh was warm, smooth and as soft as a baby. Her lips were just as glossy, gentle and yielding.

She sucked in a breath and I sighed into her. I forgot about everything. I forgot about the past, I forgot about my anger, I forgot about my revenge, I forgot about my sword, I forgot about my brothers and all the rest. There was only her and this moment.

I had never kissed anyone, not because I was frightened, but because I didn't want to and I never imagined it would feel so good. She had been the only one who kissed me and it wasn't because she wanted to, and that kiss had ruined me, but… this kiss…

I pulled her closer and away from the hard rock side behind her. She was so much shorter and so much smaller, she used to be taller than everyone even me. She felt so delicate and she looked so fragile until she turned into Blossom.

My heart was flying and I had never felt so alive, I had never felt something so incredible.

I somehow undid the bow in her hair and threw it, my fingers ran through her hair and it felt like silk. My hand pushed the fabric of her skirt away so I could feel her smooth skin and I groaned. I let my hand trail up to her hips, I could feel the curves under her shirt and my thumb ran over the bone. My hand was at her tiny waist, then it went higher and I could feel her ribs.

I couldn't stop and I never wanted to.

My hand moved higher and I felt-

Suddenly I was shoved backwards and I was ripped away from her. My eyes flew open and the perfect moment with her vanished in a second.

She was standing only a foot away from me and there was utter stupor covering her features. Her pink eyes were wide, her hair was out and it was mess where my fingers had explored it. Her skirt was ruffled and her jacket had slipped down her shoulder. Her bow was at her feet, she looked as if she was ready split any minute and she had her hands prepared to defend herself.

I felt dazed as my head cocked to the side and I frowned. What was going on?

She seemed to be wondering the same. "Wh-" she cut herself off and my eyes went to her red lips. All I could think about was the feel of her under my fingers and that kiss. I wanted more. I needed more.

Before I even knew what was happening I had moved forward and she was against the rock side again, my sword stopped for from going around me and I placed my hand next to her elbow so she couldn't go the other way.

My spare hand went to her face as she floated just off the ground and I held her chin gently. My eyes were on her red lips and I leaned forward towards them-

I was shoved, but this time I didn't stumble backwards and instead I gazed down at her hands on my chest pushing at me.

My lips met hers and I instantly began kissing her. She pushed me away and our lips broke apart. "Get off me! Let me go! Get your hands off me!" I felt drunk as my eyes went to hers.

"No." I didn't give shit about any petty revenge or being some silly hero, I wanted this and I needed this like some addict.

My lips went to meet hers when I got punched in the jaw and my hand slipped off the rock side as my grip released her chin. Blossom moved before I could grab her and the next second she was a dozen feet behind me, a few feet off the ground.

Her face was just astonished and lost. I turned around and watched her. I was annoyed now. I took a step forward and she pulled out her yo-yo.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She demanded and my feet left the ground. I thought for a while, trying to figure out what was happening and it was simple.

Suddenly a smirk crossed my face and I realised this was very funny, "The tables have turned. Who's scared of the other gender now?" I liked this. I felt alive, it was even better than getting the attention they had and I wanted more.

"I'm not scared of you, idiot!" She snapped and glared at me.

"Then prove it, give me a kiss, sweet heart," I dared and I found myself moving closer to her.

Her eyebrows crossed, "I'm not scared of you! I just want to know what the hell happened to you!"

"What was the plan anyway? You're not stupid enough to think that we'd be destroyed from the kiss, it didn't work the first time and you've seen Butch and how horny he is," I murmured smugly.

"Just leave the city, would you?" She spat at me.

"Give me a kiss and I might."

I was closing the distance between us. "Never in a million years!" She yelled and I snickered. Now I knew how Butch loved to torment, but this was even better than tormenting. I wondered if he was having as much fun as I was.

"You've kissed me twice, you can't just do a third?"

She looked horrified, "Not after you did _that_!" She shrieked and my smirk grew. "And it didn't work, you were meant to be distracted!"

"Oh, I was…" I had never been so distracted in my life.

"Not like th-" she noticed how much closer I was to her, "Get away from me! You touch me or anything and I'll hit you again!"

I laughed and decided there was no need for revenge, I'd just drive her crazy.

I came home to find my brothers already there and I grinned, "How'd you go with Buttercup?" I asked Butch and he smirked.

"Perfect, I wonder what they'll be planning next," His eyes were bright and then I turned to Boomer.

"What happened to him?" He was dazed and he seemed to be off with the pixies again, although this time was different.

Butch cackled, "He's in love, it's hilarious!" Butch leaned in front of Boomer and clicked his fingers, there was no reaction. He waved his hand in front of Boomer's eyes, nothing.

"So, he really has lost his brain," I mumbled.

Butch turned to me, "Oh, you haven't seen the best part yet. Watch." Butch sat in front of Boomer on the floor and gazed at him as if he was the best toy ever, "Bubbles."

"Pretty…" Boomer murmured and that was it, Boomer didn't even come back from the pixies.

"So they all did it?"

Butch nodded, "Yeah and none of them got our belts even though they were reaching for 'em." So that was the plan.

"What'd you do?" I questioned and I could only imagine.

His smirk had never been so big, "Little tongue. Buttercup wasn't even trying to kill me, she was too busy trying to wash out her mouth and screaming." He cocked his head, "Did you actually do anything other than push Blossom away? I would have grabbed that cute little ass of hers."

A little smile came to my face, but I didn't like the idea of my brother wanting her too. He had the green one. "I kissed her back. She started shrieking and trying to get away-"

"You kiss that badly?" Butch mocked.

"Well, she didn't try to wash out her mouth," I confessed. "But I have never had so much fun."

Butch grinned, "Me neither and looking at brain dead, say he had the time of his life."

I smirked cheekily, "Let's forget the revenge and all, at least for a few… months, we've still got our youth, we might as well use it." Butch smirked too and Boomer… seeing more pixies.

Blossom's POV:

I shrieked at the Professor's lab and Buttercup had smashed a wall. "Bubbles, that was the worst idea ever!" I screeched and I could still see Brick chasing me for an hour.

"I told you, Blossom, I told you! But you said there was nothing better and that it would work!" Buttercup yelled and I shuddered at the memories.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" I closed my eyes tightly and covered my face. "I never imagined they'd do that! It was the worse plan ever!"

"I wouldn't say that, Blossom, you're just being silly," Bubbles murmured and we bother turned to her.

She seemed bubbly and delighted. "You actually enjoyed that, what did Boomer do?" I demanded in horror.

Bubbles smiled and blushed, "He kissed me back and it actually was nice. Then we sat and talked, he wants to help us fight crime. He says he never wanted revenge, can he help us, please?"

"NO!" Both Buttercup and I shouted. "Not after what his brother did, I don't want anything to do with the Rowdy Ruff Boys ever again!" Buttercup roared.

We had been like this all afternoon and we'd be like this until the end of the weekend. We had decided to stay at the Professor's for now.

"Brick was disgusting!"

"At least he didn't stick his tongue in your mouth!"

"EWWW!" That was Bubbles, "Boomer would never be so gross."

"Boomer used to fling his ear wax at us!" I reminded her and she froze.

"But that was agers ago and he'd never do that now," she mumbled.

"THAT WAS THE WORST IDEA EVER! I AM NEVER LISTENING TO BUBBLES AGAIN!"

I turned to Buttercup, "But you never listened to her before," I stated.

The next day we were sitting just outside the Professor's lab, "What do we do now?" Bubbles asked.

"Not that," Buttercup muttered and she was still fuming over Butch. I was still horrified over Brick and Bubbles… I think she was in love with the nitwit.

"No, no, no, no, no," I shook my head. "We'll do something else, that is _nothing_ like that."

Buttercup nodded, "I'm okay with that."

"Boomer can help us, he wants to," Bubbles whispered and we scolded at her.

"We told you, no." I wasn't working with any Rowdy Ruff Boy even if the world was ending or the sky was falling.

"But-"

"No," I refused to work with those pigs.

"Bu-"

"NO!" Buttercup roared and Bubbles cowered behind me.

"You didn't have to yell, Buttercup," I told her and she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You didn't have to listen to Bubbles," she brought up for the hundredth time today.

I scolded. "You weren't the only one who was being tormented yesterday. Blame Bubbles, she came up with the idea and she didn't get tormented."

Buttercup turned to Bubbles, "Bubbles, this is all your fault."

She nodded, "I know. But you two are just being silly, it wasn't so bad-actually it wasn't bad at all-"

"You're an idiot!" Buttercup insulted and Bubbles crossed her arms over her chest before turning away, she was giving Buttercup the silent treatment.

"Drama Queen," she named.

Buttercup glared, "He stuck his tongue in my mouth because of you-"

"You didn't have to follow through, Buttercup," I responded and her fury turned to me. "Anyway, I'm just glad that's over. I'd rather have them trying to destroy us by taking our place rather than trying to make out with us."

"_You_ didn't have to follow through either!"

"Yes, I did. I'm the leader and I wouldn't be very much of role model for you two if I told you to do something, and I didn't do it when you two did."

She threw a rock at my head and ducked so it went through a window into the Professor's lab, "That was your fault, Buttercup," Bubbles announced.

I sighed, "I'm thirsty. Anyone else?" I questioned as I got to my feet and they shook their heads. "Fine, be back in a minute."

I headed inside and into the kitchen. The Professor was out today to see the Mayor and Ken was showing Poochi some scientific thing I couldn't pronounce let alone understand so the lab was empty.

I grabbed a freshly cleaned cup and set it on the bench before turning to the fridge. I opened it and then reached insid-

"Hey, babe." I whipped around as I released the fridge and Brick was standing right behind me with a huge cheeky smirk.

I took a step backwards and bumped into the fridge. "Look, the Professor isn't here so you have to go to the Mayor and you aren't allowed here anyhow," I hissed with a glare before turning away. I reached for the fridge when a hand slammed it shut.

I felt someone very large against my back, "I'm not here for the Professor and either are my brothers." He let his knuckles trail down my arm and I dreaded what he'd do next.


End file.
